Next Danganronpa 4: Despair Beyond Hope
by GoldEmblem
Summary: 16 students. Another Killing Game. And the return of an evil bear who craves Despair. Truly, all Hope is lost in this Summer Academy. Who will survive? And who will fall to Despair?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_The game has begun..._

* * *

Opening her dotted eyes of black and red and staring in the bright sun, a childish female voice enamored the scene with a groan. The person at hand placed a hand on her head, groaning...

But what's this?

What she had placed on her head was no hand. It was a paw? Oh that's right. Glancing down at her short stature and picking up the staff from the ground, the person realized why she was here in the first place. She realized she wasn't a person at all in fact.

No.

She was a bunny. A bunny with wings, a staff, a dress, and a heart of gold. And she had a mission. She stared at the large building in front of her, guarded by a gate meant to keep commoners from heading in.

This was Hope's Peak Academy.

An academy where only the elite of the elite are allowed to join. Students with special prowesses, or Ultimate Talents, are allowed in the school. But recently, things have gone wrong, ever since the school was last used.

It was a school for Hope.

And once a school for Despair.

* * *

**NEXT DANGANRONPA 4: DESPAIR BEYOND HOPE**

* * *

Opening her dotted eyes of black and red and staring at a dimly lit room, a childish female voice enamored the scene with a groan. The person at hand placed a hand on her head, groaning...

But what's this?

This was the same bunny. A bunny with wings, a staff, a dress, and a heart of gold. And she could hear a voice ask a simple question. It was hazy for a moment but after a while, the bunny could hear exactly what they had said, or asked:

"Hey, you alright?"

The bunny raised an eyebrow at who exactly was speaking. But then she realized, she was in a classroom with three other people, most likely in their high school years. The person who ask was female.

There was another female in the room along with a male, a seeming like they had a separate aura to fulfill.

"Huh?" the bunny groaned. "Where am I and who are you guys?"

"What the hell?!" the male of the group was shocked to see the bunny stand up. It was already strange to see a bunny hold a staff, wear wings, and wear a dress. But to the male: "That thing can talk?!"

Snapping her attention and quickly switching on her persona, the bunny yelled out at the male.

"W-Who are you calling a _thing_?!" the bunny glared, hitting the male with the staff. "My name is Usami! And I am supposed to be a teacher here at Hope's Peak Academy! Where are the rest of the students? And why is this room so dark?!"

"Not only can that thing talk," the male stepped back in disgust. "That thing can yell too!"

"How can you be so rude to your teacher?!" Usami cried out. "You meanie face! You're mean! You're mean mean mean mean mean!"

"Enough!" the female that had come to Usami yelled out. "Let's all calm down and think this through alright? You're a talking bunny. And we're apparently in Hope's Peak Academy, the school that we all decided to join right?"

"Sh*t, so this is Hope's Peak Academy?" the male asked, gulping and clutching his ascot with a nervous look. "W-Why the h-hell d-does it look like sh-sh*t?"

"Quit cursing you bad boy!" Usami yelled out at the male. "It's a bad behavior that should not go unpunished!"

"W-Why the hell am I being berated by a f*cking bunny?" the male asked, raising an eyebrow at Usami who he so far has a bitter taste against. A talking bunny that acts like his mother? That's enough to sprout out some brownie points.

"Calm the hell down pottymouth," the female crossed her arms at the male. "Let's all start by introducing ourselves to this bunny thing who might know a thing or to about what the hell is going on around here."

The male was silent for a moment. Then he sighed, shaking his head. There was no room to debate. The female was right and as such, he looked at Usami and became the first to introduce himself.

"Fine then," the male shook his head. "The name's **Sakamoto Naoki**. I'm well-known in all of Japan as the **Ultimate Film Director**. Just for the record, I don't trust any piece of sh*t you say, got it bunny?"

Sakamoto Naoki.

He had blonde yellow hair that was combed to the side revealing his buzzcut sideburns. He wore a white button-up with black pants and a red beret complete with a red ascot to match his Film Director looks. He also had a square blonde goatee on his chin as he rubbed it in thought.

"Sakamoto Naoki?" the female asked. "You mean, the guy who created the Lost Samurai franchise? And the guy who made Cow Monsters the number one monster of the year? _That_ Sakamoto Naoki?"

"Heh," Naoki grinned, pushing back his combed hair to the side. "If you know that much already, then you probably know that I'm practically qualified to be Hope's Peak number one star student."

"Actually, with the way you've been treating me, I'd say you're way below that," Usami looked down, mocking him by twirling her feet on the ground. "Maybe number 32 out of the Hope's Peak students."

"What the hell?" Naoki looked peeved to hear that. "You think I won't be the best? Like no one ever was? Jesus, the fact that a stupid bunny is telling me I'm no good means you're just a f*cker who loves to mess with people's heads huh?"

Usami and Naoki glared at one another, clearly starting a course rivalry between the two. Naoki then shook his head, smirking as he fixed his red beret.

"But that's all you'll ever be," Naoki smirked as he shaped his hands as if they were cameras. "A stupid bunny and definitely not the best as I am. In fact, I bet you're the f*cker who brought us here in the first place."

"W-What?!" Usami asked, shocked. "N-No!"

"My cinematic eye has seen it all," Naoki continued to place his hands to his eye as he closely examined Usami. "A robotic animal traps a bunch of students in a high school and forces them to kill each other. Heh. I know your game bunny! You can't fool me one bit!"

"S-Stop b-bullying me!" Usami cried. "I'm not a bad bunny!"

"Quit the sob act and just give up alright?" Naoki smirked. "You're obviously going to backstab us by acting all nice and gucci. But that's a classic horror movie cliché! I won't let you kill innocent people bunny!"

"This was fun watching and all," the female from before yawned. "But seriously Naoki, stop bullying the bunny got it? We need her for... information."

"You say it as if you're gonna torture me!" Usami cried. She was terrified of these students. The female was just someone she couldn't trust yet at the moment and that Sakamoto Naoki! He's mean mean mean mean mean!

(Of course, there was that other female in the background but she was trying to hard to avoid attention)

"In any case," the female looked at Usami. "It's my turn to introduce myself. The name's **Konno Michiyo**. I'm the **Ultimate Biker**, proud member of the Crazy Diamonds. Sorry about Naoki, but like a bunch of the other students, we're just all worried about what the hell happened in this school."

Konno Michiyo.

As the Ultimate Biker, her looks definitely fits her Ultimate Talent. She wore a black tank top with, oh ho, large balloons that is often comparable to that of the other large boobers. (Ha boobers) She wore ripped jean shorts and had black hair braided into a ponytail with slightly tan skin and a red bandana on her head.

"C-Crazy D-Diamonds?" Usami asked, the name seeming really familiar.

"The Crazy Diamonds is one of the largest biker gangs in Japan," Konno smiled before shaking her head. "The founder was a good friend of mine and he's all that "man keeps promises" life. But not me. He can play his own rules, but me? I ride as free as the wind takes me! I'm the Ultimate Biker! And I play by my own rules!"

Usami looked at Michiyo who certainly seemed like those rebellious girls who like to break the rules and whatnot. That very idea scared her and naturally, Michiyo noticed.

"Hey, you alright?" Michiyo asked. "You seem terrified."

"I'm j-just scared about having an Ultimate Biker, someone in a gang, at this school," Usami gulped. "I mean, gangsters are terrifying. And they don't stick to the rules! And and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Michiyo laughed at Usami's fear. "Calm the hell down bunny. If you think I'm bad, you should've seen the other guy that left. I think he was like a mafia leader or something?"

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" Usami screamed in fear. "Another one?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Michiyo perked her head to the side, a little confused.

Usami remembered her last experiences with a mafia leader, but although he wasn't as bad as she had thought, the very idea of a Yakuza at school terrified her. But she needed to calm and move on. These were her students and naturally, she needed to protect them.

Even if they are in gangs or something.

"Nothing," Usami cleared her throat. "So you're the Ultimate Biker. I believe we had someone like that in the past didn't we?"

Michiyo remained silent. Clearly she knew something about that and there was no way she was going to tell a bunny about it, even if she was their teacher. Truthfully, she, like Naoki, was also suspicious of a talking bunny being their teacher.

She didn't know if this bunny was ally or foe. And no doubt her eyes had been scanning her, attempting to find any clues as to whether she was an ally or a foe. No luck.

"Um, Michiyo?" Usami asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," Michiyo shook her head with a smile. "Nothing's wrong. But how about we wrap up our introductions with that girl in the back huh? I'm getting itchy just waiting around."

"I see," Usami nodded. She knew that Michiyo was hiding something. And it had now piqued her interest as to what she knew. But nevertheless, Michiyo was correct. She needed to talk with the last student in the classroom: the girl in the back who looked like she had been avoiding them this entire time.

"Hey you," Naoki called to the girl. "Yeah you. The girl who's definitely at a lower level than I am. Tell us your name quick so we can all be done talking to this bunny."

"Stop being mean!" Usami yelled at Naoki.

"Shut the hell up stupid bunny," Naoki yelled back.

Michiyo just shook her head. Usami and Naoki were practically siblings at this point, fighting over the remote to the TV or the last chip in a bag of potato chips. Then she saw that the girl was about to introduce herself, noticing her mouth open.

"**N-N-Nakamura Izumi**," the girl known as Nakamura Izumi stuttered. She looked away, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "I am th-the** Ultimate W-Writer**."

Nakamura Izumi.

A shy looking timid girl who had the Ultimate Talent of one Toko Fukawa and the personality of one Chihiro Fujisaki. She had dark purple-brown hair that about neck length with glasses and blue skirt. It was complete with white socks, Mary Janes, and a white shirt underneath her beige turtleneck. She looked nervous, especially when she was around Michiyo, Usami, and Naoki.

"Ultimate Writer?" Naoki seemed interested all of a sudden, which was usually rare as he seemed to be the type to be interested in himself. "What do you write about?"

"...B-B-Books," Izumi looked away. "N-N-Novels. Anything r-really."

"No screenplay?" Naoki asked, his curious expression turned into instant disappointment. "Jeez, that's lame. Go back to whatever unpopular hole you came from."

"Do you have time to not be an *ss?" Michiyo asked Naoki, looking at him a bit disapprovingly.

"I may be an *sshole," Naoki smirked before straightening his ascot. "But I'm still better than all the other peons at the school. Number one *sshole coming your way ready to prove to everyone just how good I am at everything heh!"

"Moving on," Usami sighed, giving up on Naoki at this point. "Is there something wrong Izumi? You seem very nervous."

Izumi was silent for a few minutes. Usami could tell that she wasn't used to having people talk to her, or at least, that's what she assumed it was. Izumi twiddled her fingers before looking at the three again.

"I-I've n-n-never h-had m-much people to t-talk t-to me," Izumi shivered. "It's h-h-honestly v-very n-n-nerve-racking."

"Well don't worry about us," Michiyo grinned. "We won't bite! We're not *ssholes... Except maybe Naoki."

"You've offended me big time doll," Naoki clutched his ascot with a glare.

"N-No, i-it's o-okay," Izumi looked down. "I'm um. I'm j-j-just used t-to it I g-g-guess. Y-You d-don't have t-to k-keep t-talking t-to me. I g-guess I'm j-j-just a w-waste of s-space, aren't I?"

"Hey, what the?" Michiyo was shocked to hear Izumi say such a thing. To think that she had such low regards for herself, it was absolutely unthinkable! "Piece of sh*t! Who the hell told you that?!"

Izumi looked down, not bothering to respond.

"If anyone talks down at you," Usami began before her red eye glinted in anger. "I'll whack em with my staff! I'll make them serve detention and write 'I Will Not Bully Izumi Anymore' 200 times!"

Izumi looked at Usami. These girls were nice. Well, one of the girls was a bunny but so what? They were nice. But she just shook her head, refusing to accept something like that.

"N-No i-it's o-okay," Izumi shook her head as she sat down. "I'll j-just s-sit d-down h-here and..."

"Oooh," Usami looked very angry now, angrier than her bickers with Naoki. "Whoever did this to her will pay! I'll give them the punishment they deserve or my name isn't Usami!"

"H-Hey bunny?" Naoki asked, a little nervous having seeing her this angry. "You th-think you can t-tone your anger somewhere else?"

"Better yet," Michiyo crossed her arms. "Now that we got our introductions done here, it's time to tell us what we know. A bunch of the students including us woke up here in this classroom. They all left to check out where we were at. I stayed here with Naoki and Izumi to check up on you and next thing we know, you get up and you start talking to us."

"We were pretty surprised to see a bunny talk after all," Naoki shrugged. "That's only something that Hollywood can dream up of. But nevermind that, we waited for you to get up so we can ask questions of our own! Are you really our teacher and what the hell is going on here? Is this Hopes Peak? And if so, why does it look like sh*t?!"

Naoki pressured her with questions that Usami had no answers to. And it was frustrating her too.

"I don't know," Usami sighed. "But what I do know is that we're gonna have to find the other students and try to sort things out pronto! Come on!"

"Actually," Michiyo began. "We'll wait here. Someone's gotta watch over Izumi and seeing how Naoki can't seem to go one second without being a jackass, I'll stay here with Izumi."

"Hey!" Naoki glared. "I'm staying too! But just to show this b*tch that I can go one second without insulting anyone!"

"You called me a b*tch," Michiyo smirked. "I can dub that as an insult to the fullest."

Usami sighed. She was going to have to comply to their decision to stay, meaning it was all up to her to find the other students. Heading to the door to exit, she wondered, what exactly is going on?

Could it be that... no... no it couldn't...

* * *

As soon as Usami stepped outside, she noticed that the hallway was an absolute mess. Slashes were on the walls, plants were beginning to grow on the floor. In fact, the very hall just looked like what an abandoned building would look like. It was disturbing.

And to her luck, two students were in the hall: a female and presumably a male.

"Ah!" the female yelled. "What the hell is that?! It looks like a walking condom with wings!"

This sparked a nerve in her ever so stuffed plushy body. Usami raced over to the female with an angry expression as she glared at the female. She hopped, jumped, and began to yell in anger at the female.

"How dare you disrespect your teacher!" Usami yelled. "I am not a walking condom with wings! Apologize right now!"

"...If you're not a walking condom..." the female began before reeling back in disgust. "Then what the hell are you?"

"I am Usami!" Usami yelled. "I am a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy and I'm trying to gather up the students with all might here! The question is here, who are you? And how can you not tell that I'm a bunny?!"

The female began to think before shaking her head and smirking.

"Who am I?" the female asked, smirking and then blowing a kiss at Usami. "Why, I am the **Ultimate Prostitute**! Miss **Yamashita Sachiko**! Not married yet so gladly single!"

Yamashita Sachiko.

A girl who has dressed up in a revealing outfit consisting of a purple tank-top that exposed a bit too much skin and ripped jeans. Her hair was jagged, pointing up to her left with yellow and black streaks combined with dark purple hair. A look so fitting for the punkish looking Yamashita Sachiko.

In fact, even with her sparkly pink appearance, Usami was quick to blush at Sachiko's wink.

"Ahhhh," Usami groaned. "Why do we have such an indecent person here at Hope's Peak?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sachiko looked at her nails without a care in the world. "For the sex. I mean, if I was selected because of my ways of having harsh, beautiful sex...ohhh...isn't that hopeful for the next generation of tomorrow? I've had sex with so many people...ohhh...men...mmm...women...ohhh yes."

"P-Please s-stop making strange noises," Usami was terrified of all the dirty innuendos this woman was exerting.

"But it's t-turning you on hm?" Sachiko began to drool. "It's turning you on so hard. Maybe you want to go exert it all out. Oh yes, let it all out. Let it all out! Ohhhh! Ohhhh!"

"S-STOPPPPPPP!" Usami screamed, her eyes welling up with horrified tears as she pointed her staff at Sachiko. "D-Don't m-make m-me p-p-punish y-you!"

"A stick," Sachiko drooled. "How deliciousl-"

* * *

Usami brushed herself off as Sachiko lay on the ground, groaning, her head with a bump. All she got out of her was that she was a woman of culture. Sexual culture. With a lust for, well, lustful securities, Sachiko was just one of those Ultimates who Usami just didn't feel comfortable with.

She then looked at the male who was stranger than you would believe actually.

"Your turn," Usami cleared her throat. "Um... um..."

The male looked at Usami. But here's the thing. This male was wearing what was comparable to a goddamn Halloween costume so naturally, Usami was unsure on how to approach him. Luckily, she didn't need to approach him now. The male approached her first.

"You need my name for role attendance or something?" the male asked, his mask not even masking his voice.

"Um yes?" Usami gulped, unsure if this person was gonna be someone to hurt her or yell at her. She was hoping he was more like Michiyo and definitely hoped he was nothing like Sachiko.

"Fine," the male shrugged. "Name's **Inoue Tadayoshi**. As for my Ultimate talent. Well, let's keep that a secret for now."

Well. All these Killing Games got to have at least one mystery Ultimate talent person. Inoue Tadayoshi. Also known as the "**Ultimate ?**".

Tadayoshi wore a Halloween costume of sorts that had a rather scary design. His mask was that was a pumpkin with dangerously sharp teeth, completely masking his face. He wore a black cloak with a blue gem on his cravat. He also wore a black suit, a black tie, black pants, and looked like the type of person who would easily kill someone. But Usami didn't care about that at the moment.

"What do you mean secret?" Usami frowned. "You can't keep a secret from me! I'm your teacher."

"Unfortunately, I don't plan on revealing much about me to total strangers," Inoue told Usami. "After all, how can I trust you after meeting you for the first time. You understand don't you, Usami, was it?"

Usami couldn't argue with that. Perhaps Tadayoshi was one of those extremely secretive types that needed someone to get to know them first before he can indulge in his secrets. I mean, he wears a Halloween costume for goodness sakes!

"But why can't you tell me your Ultimate Talent?" Usami asked. "As your teacher, I have to know what it is!"

"Because you'll be afraid," Inoue responded to Usami's question. "As a teacher, you think it's important to stick around and support your students right? You think it's your job to make sure your students succeed in life right?"

"Um, yeah but-"

"Then here's a word of advice," Inoue told Usami. "I'm not gonna be one of those students who needs any help from a teacher. I'm just someone who needs to be left alone, for the sake of the school environment. Got it?"

"N-"

"Good," Inoue turned and left, his cloak blowing as he walked, not even waiting for Usami to respond. Inoue Tadayoshi was definitely a strange one and seeing him just coldly tell her to leave him alone, it honestly worried her.

Then she realized, she forgot to tell him where to- Oh forget it.

* * *

Usami stumbled into the next open room she found, a gym room where two male students were waiting for her. Well not for her per se but just standing around and chit chatting with one another.

"Um, excuse me," Usami began. "Are you two students of Hope's Peak?"

What was she talking about? Of course they were students of Hope's Peak! Why else would they be here?! But regardless, she awaited the surprised looks that was given to her from the other students. But... this time it was different.

"You're so cute!" a male ran up to Usami with a grin. "Why are you so cute?! So KAWAII!"

"Huh?!" Usami asked before blushing in embarrassment. "Cute? Aw shucks. You're embarrassing me. What's your name anyway? My name is Usami and I am your teacher!"

This was going way too smoothly. She was awaiting the quirks that had awaited her from this male. After all, she had to deal with jackass Naoki, straight girl Michiyo, nervous Izumi, horny Sachiko, and mysterious Tadayoshi.

"Teacher she says!" the male began to bawl. "Such a cute innocent being since Pikachu and all those other adorable little Pokemon friends! Such a cute little bunny deserves proper respect! My name is **Ryu Sugoui**! I am the **Ultimate Cartoonist**!"

Ryu Sugoui.

He was quite chubby, wearing a gray jacket with a hoodie, sandals with socks and brown shorts with light brown hair and an orange beanie. With an expression that showed how much he adored Usami, Ryu was definitely someone Usami could learn to appreciate.

"She's so cute!" Ryu beamed excitedly. "Am I right Peanut? Am I right Olivia?!"

Usami looked around and then looked back Ryu.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Usami asked Ryu.

"Well, my friends of course, but still characters from a cartoon I'm working on," Ryu smiled at Usami. "Peanut is the Ultimate Clown. A fun-loving girl with a silly personality. And Olivia is the Ultimate Punk. Rockstar aura with a badass attitude! Sweet huh? Peanut! Quick poking at Usami's belly!"

"Eep!" Usami jumped at the notion that maybe this Peanut girl was real and that Ryu could see ghosts. "Kindly tell Peanut to never do that again p-please."

"Sure thing," Ryu before scolding the air. "Peanut. You will not touch Usami got it? Oh come on, don't give me that face. What? You want to throw pies at Usami? You can't do that! She's an adorable creature! And she's our teacher! That's like kicking a puppy! I don't care if Olivia did that one time, that was an accident!"

Usami found Ryu strange. A male who talks to a bunch of imaginary friends, maybe ghosts? It made her shiver but at least she was on Ryu's good side. She would've hated to see what would happen if she went on his bad side.

"Ah nevertheless," Ryu smiled returning his attention to Usami. "As the Ultimate Cartoonist, I've been working on a bunch of cartoons, helping in animating, drawing, and all that fun stuff. Olivia and Peanut are by far my favorites."

Ryu hugged the air as Usami had no idea how to respond to that.

"Well now, ahem Ryu," Usami began. "So did you create Peanut and Olivia or was it-"

"I created them of course," Ryu instantly replied before smiling once more. "They're my best friends. And there is no way I'm letting them in harms way. Anyway, you know what's happening here teacher? When we checked the hall we saw nothing but one of those creepy American Halloween episodes."

"I don't know Ryu," Usami shook her head. "But I'm just looking for the other students so I can get everyone to meet up with me and talk about the situation we're in!"

"Then count me in Miss Usami!" Ryu grinned. "Oh and count Peanut and Olivia in too!"

It was official. Usami was going make Ryu her star student. But now wasn't the time to think about stuff like this. She headed to the other male in the room with a happy emotion now that she finally found someone that didn't treat her like sh*t (except Michiyo of course).

"Usami, a little bunny, who is our teacher?" the male asked Usami. Smiling he gave a nod. "Name's **Kaito Awaka**. I'm the **Ultimate Fitness Trainer**. If you need some exercising to build up your upper body weight, sign me up as your trainer!"

The male gave a thumbs up as he said this

Kaito Awaka.

A male who seemed more fit than the other characters that Usami had met so far. He was strong, buff, and seemed to be among the larger students. With short spikey orange-brown hair, a red T-shirt, and blue pants with a determined expression, Awaka was ready to talk. At least, that's the notion Usami got from Awaka.

"A fitness trainer?" Usami asked. "Now that's something we need to keep all the students moving! Good to have you in my class!"

"You said it Usama!" Awaka grinned, accidentally getting Usami's name wrong.

"Um, it's Usami," Usami correct Awaka who looked at her with a small surprise before scratching his head with a soft chuckle.

"It is?" Awaka asked, chuckling. "Whoops! I tend to mess up names so if I call you Usama, then it's just cause I'm pretty much used to adding 'a' to the end of every name I call haha!"

"I see," Usami gave a nod at Awaka. "So what have you accomplished as the Ultimate Fitness Trainer? Get everyone to keep in good shape and healthy as well?"

"Definitely," Awaka gave another thumbs up. "I think I got a bunch of skinny and overweight kids to become strong, fit, and help impress the ladies too! Not that I was aiming to that in the first place because pfft, um ladies are fine and they um uh."

Awaka was getting flustered as he blushed. Awaka certainly loved girls and no doubt, Usami suspected that maybe he became a fitness trainer to get at the ladies. But seeing how flustered he was, it seemed that he wasn't a womanizer at all.

In fact, given with what he had told her, Awaka was, nice. A good person even. And that was something that made her smile.

"So um, you needed us to gather with the other students?" Awaka asked Usami, who nodded in response. Then with a grin and a thumbs up, Awaka headed off with Ryu. "Then let's get moving Rya! Teacher's orders!"

"Sure thing!" Ryu smiled. "See ya cute bunny teacher! Peanut! Olivia! Let's go!"

The two exited the gym. And as soon as they left, Usami suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no!" Usami yelled. "I haven't told them where to go yet!"

* * *

Needless to say, those two guys were probably in a hurry because as soon as she exited the gym room, both Awaka and Ryu were already gone. Heading into another room, which happens to be a large room that was not as infested by fungi and death than the hallway was.

It was the cafeteria, and in it were two males and one female.

"What on Earth are you supposed to be?" the first male asked Usami who had approached him. The notable thing about his voice is his surprisingly British accent which genuinely impressed Usami.

"My name is Usami," Usami greeted. "I am your teacher. What is your name and what's with the accent?"

Having crossed his arms for a due amount of time, the male decided to reveal his name to the peculiar female creature with wings, suggesting to himself that perhaps he was drugged with something. He couldn't believe that a creature like this was speaking to him, but it was best to humor it for a while.

"My name is **Hamano Hatsuharu**," Hatsuharu greeted Usami. "I am the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** and I hail from the Great Capital of Britain."

Hamano Hatsuharu.

Another Affluent Progeny. Yes yes. There are reasons that I can't dive into at the moment about this. But as the Affluent Progeny, the well-dressed Hamano Hatsuharu, who wore a black suit with a black and white tie, black pants, and had short neat light blonde hair. However, even though he said he 'hailed' from the Great Capital of Britain, he didn't look British at all.

"You're British?!" Usami asked. "So that means you're a foreign exchange student? But you look Japanese! You can't be British!"

"You bumbling twit," Hatsuharu shook his head with a sigh. "You claim you are our teacher yet you are unable to figure it out yourself? A pity. I was born to a Japanese family who raised me in Great Britain where I learned to speak with the accent. In fact, I learned my fair share of corporate businesses over at the Motherland so I suggest you garther a little respect when speaking to me."

"A-Ah!" Usami yelled out. "I'm sorry!"

Truthfully, Hatsuharu was kind of threatening in a way. A British-Japanese male who has come to Hope's Peak as the second Ultimate Affluent Progeny? Now this was quite an interesting tale to behold.

"In any case," Hatsuharu shook his head. "You are a peculiar creature. A rabbit crossed with a swan perhaps? No. Could you perhaps be some sort of android?"

Hatsuharu was trying to figure out what exactly Usami was. But all this picking and nicking at what Usami could be was getting the little bunny flustered by the attention Hatsuharu was giving her.

"W-Whoa h-hold it Mr. Hatsuharu!" Usami exclaimed. "P-Please calm down! I'm just a teacher and I was just trying to gather everyone together!...By the way, is this cafeteria?"

"It would seem so yes," Hatsuharu nodded. "A rather distasteful cafeteria no doubt. It's as if the school in general has not been cleaned for over 10 years. Perhaps the janitorial team was fired and no one has stepped foot into this school since. What a pity."

"A pity?" Usami asked.

"Why yes," Hatsuharu gave a nod. "Hope's Peak is a rather large building. To see it in disarray, well, it saddens me to say the least. But as a teacher here, surely you are trying your best to keep the school clean, no?"

"Ummm," Usami blushed in embarrassment. "To tell you the truth, I just woke up and found myself in this school. But I'm still a teacher and I'm still trying to gather up students together to figure out what's going on."

"Just woke up you say?" Hatsuharu asked, raising a cold eyebrow at Usami. "Now what kind of teacher wastes the day away with sleeping? My goodness, you are rather...unfortunate."

"Huh?!" Usami asked. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"A teacher's job is look after her students," Hatsuharu explained. "To think you couldn't even accomplish something as simple as keeping everyone in the same room. What kind of teacher does that make you?"

"Um um..." Usami was silent.

"I'll tell you," Hatsuharu pointed his finger at Usami. "An irresponsible teacher who needs to get her act together as they say."

Usami was shocked. Her own student was criticizing her own talent as a teacher. Truly, Hatsuharu was definitely suitable for a role model student, but knowing the last Affluent Progeny, she probably won't expect him to take on this role...unless he was like the other other Affluent Progeny.

"Now go fix your mistake and talk to the other two next to me," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "It's their turn for their introductions."

"Y-Yes sir!" Usami nodded before heading to the female at hand. "Hello! I am Usami! I am your teacher! What is you- ARE YOU SMOKING?!"

Yes. The female at hand held a cigarette between her fingers as she didn't seem bothered with anything else. With a sigh, she looked at Usami and raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat.

"Yes, does that peeve you?" the female asked Usami who dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on to put it out.

"Litter, smoking, so many rules broken!" Usami yelled, beginning to tear up at the cruelty of this woman. "Who do you think you are you bad bad girl!"

"**Anzai Akira,**" the woman known as Akira smoke nonchalantly. "I am the **Ultimate Law Enforcer**. If it was a rule to not be able to smoke, then someone should've said something sooner. As of now, no rules were created and as such, I am unable to enforce anything at this rate."

Anzai Akira.

With a gray jacket that had bullet holes in them hung over her shoulders, with the blue shirt, black dress, and black high heels, she seemed to be the most mature out of all the characters so far. She had brown long wavy hair with purple highlights and an almost emotionless expression on her face.

But in the meanwhile, Usami was silent. This woman had raised a good point. No one necessarily told her the rules of the school. She would've but unfortunately she had woken up by the time Akira had apparently headed out to check out this Academy.

"Ah, so you like to follow rules?" Usami asked. "Well then that's good. So from now on, the rules are no smoking and no littering! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Akira nodded at Usami as she handed Usami her cigarettes. "Please take them away so I am not prompted to use them, then you."

Akira took out a lollipop and then placed it in her mouth. People who want to quick smoking usually use this tactic to do so and Akira was no different. Why she had prepared a bunch of lollipops just in case? Well, maybe she figured some school staff might see her smoking and might tell her to stop.

"Wow," Usami was impressed. "You really do abide by the rules."

"Of course," Akira nodded. "As a Law Enforcer, I'm the highest ranking officer in the district, even if I'm still in high school. I took down hundreds of criminals and I won't be expected to break any rules in the meantime. You have my word about that Miss Usami."

"Y-You," Usami was beginning to tear up. Then she bawled her eyes out. "You are such a good person! Truly a model student!"

"Me?" Akira asked, looking at her lollipop that she had taken out of her mouth. "A model student? Hmph. I'm just a person who just wants to make sure justice is serve. That is all I am. So please leave now and let me enjoy this lollipop. It is blue raspberry and I want to enjoy every flavor of it."

A person with an attitude similar to that of Inoue but only with a sweet tooth and not as mysterious. After all, even if she is emotionless, she seems like a good person to be around and stick with.

But will the final male in the room be the same?

As soon as Usami went to the male, who was playing a portable game console with a blank expression, the male immediately spoke to her much to her unneeded surprise.

"My name is **Nakashima Yusuke**," the male said, his eyes gazing at the screen of his console before pausing it and looking at Usami. "I'm pretty much known as the **Ultimate Gamer**."

Another double Ultimate Talent? Sadly yes...

Nakashima Yusuke.

A male with red hair that had one side of his face covered by his hair. He was of lanky build, with a red school vest complete with a school crest on it and a white button-up underneath. He also wore khakis and seemed pretty enticed in that console he held in one hand.

"An Ultimate Gamer?" Usami asked. "Another one?"

"Another one what?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at Usami.

"N-Nothing," Usami shook her head, not even bothering to tell her about the last Ultimate Gamer she had the pleasure of meeting with. "So as the Ultimate Gamer, what have you accomplished so far?"

"Everything," Yusuke replied quickly as he continued his game. "I got pretty handy awards. But unfortunately..."

Yusuke set his game aside, looking a bit serious.

"I'm only second fiddle to the true Ultimate Gamer," Yusuke told Usami. "I'm sure even you, a strange looking animal has even heard about her. One of the best gamers in the world heh. Even I couldn't compete with the person who got the highest score on Space Invaders. Truly, I look up to her. Hm. I wonder how's she doing as of this moment?"

Usami was silent. Was he referring to who she thought he was referring to.

"But nevertheless," Yusuke went back to his game. "When is school gonna start? I'm bored and my retinas are getting burned out from seeing the pixels."

"I'm still trying to find the other students and after that, we will all get together and talk about what to do," Usami declared, just as she has done over the course of her other introductions with other students.

"Cool," Yusuke sighed. "Just don't be too late. You don't want me to be bored. You won't like it if I get bored."

"Roger that fellow student!" Usami declared before leaving, Yusuke's eyes never leaving the game he has become engrossed in.

* * *

Scanning around the school and finally making to what seemed to be the front entrance to enter Hope's Peak, which was unsurprisingly blocked by a metal vault, Usami spotted three female students, each with their own auras as well.

With quick feet and heavy steps, Usami talked to the first female she saw. It was a bad choice because this female gave an irritated glance at her.

"Before you ask, I am Usami," Usami stated. "Your teacher. And I have to ask first. What exactly is going on here."

"First, let me ask you this," the female she was talking to raised an eyebrow at Usami. "You are a teacher? I call absolute bs to that."

"What?" Usami looked shocked at the female. "But why?!"

"Because," the female began, pushing up her glasses. "I am **Murakami Nanaho**. The **Ultimate Teacher**. I highly doubt there can be two teachers in one classroom so the proper conclusion here is that you ma'am, or whatever you are, are no teacher."

Murakami Nanaho.

A girl with glasses, a long white-pinkish dress and brown hair that was in that unique queen-style hairstyle. The one where it was braided into a flower at the top and draping down straight in the back. She also looked gentle, like a teacher, but that aura felt...wrong...like a teacher.

"W-What?!" Usami has been rejected as teacher by the millionth time. "H-How dare you speak so lightly about your teacher?! Why won't people believe that I'm a teacher?!"

"Anyone really gonna believe a talking kitten is a teacher?" Nanaho asked, crossing her arms and looking a bit annoyed at this little creature calling herself teacher. "In fact, what even are you? A rabbit with wings? What the hell?"

"I am Usami!" Usami yelled at Nanaho. "And as your fellow teacher, I demand that you treat me with respect!"

"For someone who seems to act like a child, you are annoying," Nanaho frowned before shaking her heads. "Quit acting like these high school brats and act like a behaved child alright plush toy? Seriously, playing teacher is my role. Got it Usami, was it?"

"A high school student telling me to behave?" Usami looked hurt, holding back tears as she looked at the ground. "Just what has this world come to?"

"H-Hey d-don't cry!" Nanaho was wide-eyed. "If you want to play teacher all you gotta do is ask and I'll let you be teacher. I just don't like having two teachers, especially one that's a plush toy."

"Huh?" Usami looked confused as she perked her at Nanaho. "So are you a teacher that works alone or something?"

Sighing to herself with a happy smile, it seems that Murakami Nanaho had a dream that she was awaiting. Even if Usami was a plush toy that thought she was a teacher, there was no shame in revealing her desire to her.

"Not at all," Nanaho smiled. "In fact, I just prefer to be around children. I am aiming to be a kindergarten student and if I get my grades up and succeed in this school, then naturally, I'll succeed as a proud teacher of well-behaved kindergarten children. That is my dream."

"Sounds faulty," Usami pointed out. "Kindergarteners aren't usually very well-behAAAAVED!"

Usami suddenly screamed with Nanaho took out a yardstick out of nowhere. Then with a dangerous looking expression, Nanaho slapped the yardstick onto the palm of her hand, looking threatening down at Usami.

"Then I'll make them behave," Nanaho gave a nasty grin before reverting to her sweeter side. "Oh but of course, those that do behave will get candy and gold stars! Ah. Would like a candy and gold star Usami?"

"N-No th-thank you," Usami gulped, backing away from Nanaho.

In conclusion, Murakami Nanaho is scary and definitely someone ya gotta stay away from. Over and out.

And as Usami backed up, she bumped into another female, this one looking a less threatening that Nanaho was. As soon as Usami had backed up into her, the female backed up as well with an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry there," the female said. "You said your name was Usami right? And you are our teacher right? Well then, I would like to say sorry about Nanaho's behavior. She's kind of, y'know, all about taking the role of leadership."

"Y-You're a l-lot nicer than she is," Usami gulped. "Is th-this a t-trick?"

"Not at all," the female gently smiled. "My name is **Hatari Todou**. I am the **Ultimate Supermodel**. Famous in Japan's own fashion shows and magazines."

Hatari Todou.

A really beautiful young girl with silky black hair, jeans, and red velvet colored shirt tucked into her belted jeans and cowboy boots. She didn't seem to be in any supermodel attire and instead just looked like your average normal high school girl.

"Ah!" Usami gave a cheer. "I've seen you in magazines and stuff. You're actually a lot beautiful up close you know!"

"Ha, thank you," Hatari gave a giggled laugh as she smiled, charmed by Usami's compliments. Who wouldn't want to be complimented by a strange plush winged bunny toy after all? "And you yourself are dressed quite well."

"Aw shucks," Usami sighed happily. This Hatari girl was going to be another student who will get a gold star in her class. But then something had surprised her. Hatari Todou stopped smiling as she rubbed her neck.

"Actually, can I be honest with you teacher?" Todou asked. "I hate my Ultimate Talent. I hate it so much."

"Huh?!" Usami was shocked to hear something like that, let alone from a student of Hope's Peak. "Why do you hate being the Ultimate Supermodel?! Didn't you get to come to this school because of your Talent?"

Hatari Todou rubbed her shoulders as she looked away.

"In a way, yes," Todou frowned. "I just hate modeling in general. All looks and no brains. People only see me as an item. A body but no soul. Do you understand what that is like teacher?"

Usami was silent. Sure she knew what that was like. She was a body with no soul herself. So in a way, she understood Todou.

"I only came to Hope's Peak so I can get away from those creeps," Todou frowned. "In any case, I figured that once I came to Hope's Peak, I'll change into something better like, like a Guitarist, or a Singer! Or Yoga Trainer! Not some stupid model."

Hatari Todou was certainly a girl with dreams. But unfortunately, she was forced to partake in a dream that she didn't want to partake in. The dream that those creeps had was in actuality her nightmare.

And Usami had to place her short hands on her shoulder.

"There there," Usami told Todou. "It's okay. Right now, I'm sure you'll be able to change into something better but right now Todou, we are trying to figure out what's going on and what happened to Hope's Peak. Is that fine with you?"

Todou gave a nod at Usami and a sweet smile to replace that frown.

"Definitely," she smiled.

"Good!" Usami cheered. "Now then. Time to meet the next student."

The next student had a camera shone at her face. And with a bright smile it seemed she was holding a camera to her face.

"Hey hey people of the viewing world!" The female student cheered. "**Fujiwara Natsumi**, the **Ultimate YouTuber**, here for a little video to blog blog blog!"

Usami was relieved. She didn't need to ask Natsumi for her name this time. She did it herself, with no instructions required. One might say she would be a gold star student but frankly, that's not something to worry about at the moment. Because:

Fujiwara Natsumi.

A young girl with a green plaid beret, crystal white hair that was straight and had a braid as well complete with her green shirt and dark blue skirt and long black socks. She also wore fingerless gloves and seemed to be a very bubbly person.

"So right now I'm in Hope's Peak, or what I think is Hope's Peak," Fujiwara noted as she stared directly at the camera. "It's either Hope's Peak or a different planet with a lot of strange creatures! Like that one!"

Fujiwara pointed to Usami who jumped at suddenly being mentioned by Fujiwara.

"People are so mean to me," Usami looked down before jumping and down. "How many times do I have to say this?! My name is Usami and I am your teacher at Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Ah, so that means," Fujiwara smiled as she placed her camera down. "We really are in Hope's Peak. Or maybe a different alternate universe of Hope's Peak? I can't tell! But this is fun either way! Smile for the camera 'Teacher' Usami!"

Usami found herself the center of the camera's attention as Fujiwara gave a bubbly smile. She skipped around the room with cheers all throughout, which kind of annoyed Nanaho and confused Todou.

"P-Please d-don't point that camera at me," Usami cried.

"Aww, someone is camera shy," Fujiwara giggled. "This is totally going on Youtube. Just think about how many views and likes they will get seeing a strange plush toy creature cry at having a camera being pointed at them. Then again, it might provoke a bunch of angry emails so..."

"Um excuse me, Fujiwara?" Usami asked, regaining Fujiwara's attention. "I must ask that you put your camera away! This is no time to be blogging! We need to find out what's going on and do something about it quick."

She has said this over a dozen times already and not once has she succeeded in achieving this goal.

"Oh I get it," Fujiwara smiled at Usami. "You must be one of the animatronic staff members I heard about in Hope's Peak. They mentioned something about using robots for their studies, but I never thought it would be robot animals."

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?!" Usami cried out as Fujiwara shrugged.

"Not really," she responded Usami with an innocent face. "I'm a YouTuber, there's nothing to do much but get views, get likes, and occasionally get dislikes as well. But I gotta always make sure my dislikes is only limited to at least one dislike ya know?"

Fujiwara giggled as Usami groaned. Truly, Fujiwara was going to be no help in her mission to find the other students. After all, who knew the Ultimate YouTuber would be so unwary about the situation at hand.

...

Usami immediately left, remembering a place she had not looked. The last three students were of course, in the-

"Hey 'Teacher', where are you going?!" Fujiwara called out to Usami. "I still haven't finished recording!"

* * *

Usami made it to the gymnasium which was almost as ruined as the hallway but luckily still looked empty like any good gymnasium should, unless there was a meeting or something like that.

And as she had suspected, there were the final three students: two males and one female.

"Hey hey, what the hell is that?" a male tipped down his fedora as he crossed his arms. "Looks like a crossbreed between a rabbit and an angel. Perfect symbolism of an innocent creature."

"My name is Usami!" Usami declared once more. "I am your teacher and I've been looking everywhere for you three! Now we can get the other students that I've already talked to, to come here as well and-"

"If you already talked to them, you should've asked them to come follow you," the male pointed out. "My God. What kind of teacher leaves the students she just talked to? That's hardly what I call loyal and responsible to your job."

"Ouch!" Usami groaned, getting hurt by the critical acclaims against her teacher abilities. "Not again! These students are meaner than my last ones!"

"Well, if you're a teacher, you're still a teacher," the male tipped his fedora back up with a smirk. "**Ogawa Makoto**. **Ultimate Godfather**. As long as you're on my good side, you've got nothing to worry about."

Ogawa Makoto.

He wore a white suit with a pink tie, white pants, and a belt complete with brown shoes. He also was a bit tan with dark brown hair that was combed back, though hidden by that white fedora he wore. He looked crafty, suspicious, and definitely seems like someone you can't trust your life with.

He was the Ultimate Godfather after all.

"Let's cut to the chase," Ogawa began. "I'm all about honor and loyalty. So I better not catch you lying to me or you're f*cking dead. Understand me?"

Usami gulped. This was the mafia leader Michiyo mentioned earlier. And he was far more threatening than the last gang leader she had to deal with. Ogawa looked like he could kill and that wasn't reassuring her one bit.

"But in any case," Ogawa looked at Usami. "Your name is Usami right? Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's hope we stick together as student and teacher. Padawan to Master. Something to Sensei. Eh. I'm bad at analogies but you get the point."

"J-Just a q-question," Usami gulped at Ogawa. "But h-have y-you um k-killed anyone b-before?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Ogawa looked annoyed by that question. "Just cause I'm the Ultimate Godfather does not make me a murderer. Sure I have people...disposed...of, but I never do it by my own hands. It takes a week to clean blood from my and honestly it's better if I let the professionals do their job you know? And don't go treating all mafia leaders as hardass criminals got it teach?!"

Usami jumped at Ogawa glares.

"The only crime I've done is strike deals and help others dispose of who they want gone," Ogawa explained. "Maybe embezzle money from cargo holds or something but it's for a good cause damn it!"

"I-I see," Usami gulped.

"But in any case," Ogawa tipped his fedora up with a smile. "I've never had a plush toy as a member of my family so would you-'

"No thanks!" Usami gulped, shaking her head and paws. "I'm all good!"

"Shame," Ogawa sighed, shaking his head. "You would've been excellent for the job. Sneaking around and making sure no one is trying to betray me or anything. But I guess you can't have everything in the world."

Usami looked at Ogawa a little closer. He was a difficult person to read, but no doubt, even if he was a leader of a criminal organization, he still had a good side and no doubt Usami would love to learn more about him.

Two more students, the next being a female writing in her notepad with a bright smile on her face. And as soon as Usami introduced herself to the female, the female immediately responded with sparkles in her eyes.

"My name is **Saruwatari Kumiko**!" the female known as Kumiko proclaimed. "I am the **Ultimate Matchmaker** and right now, I think you've got a match!"

Saruwatari Kumiko.

A girl with light red hair and small freckles. Her hair was long and wavy with strands of it curled to the side of her chin. She wore a pink button up with a red sweater over it that had a heart smack dab in the middle of it. She also wore black socks and had a yellow skirt with a bright smile.

"A match?" Usami asked.

"Why yes," Kumiko smiled at Usami before looking at her notepad. "I see you with a panda bear of some sort. Black and white. Maybe with a little bad boy charm but certainly the same innocence as yourself."

"WHAT?!" Usami looked extremely shocked. "But that's-"

"Hm?" Kumiko was confused by Usami's sudden reaction. "What's wrong?"

Clearly she didn't realize just how spot on that description was. Could this possibly be the power of the Ultimate Matchmaker? If so, then that was absolutely incredible.

"N-Nothing," Usami blushed. "But just how do you know that would be my ideal love?"

"Well I am the Ultimate Matchmaker," Kumiko smiled. "I'm sure about every match I make. I've made sure all the boys asked out the correct girls and if they need romantic advice, then all they need to do is come to me!"

"H-How many matches did you successfully create?" Usami asked.

"I would say over 9000, but that joke is too old," Kumiko noted. "But I know I've matched hundreds, maybe even thousands of happy high school couples. I've lost count on my 362nd couple."

Kumiko gave a sweet laugh as Usami looked at her dumbfounded. Was this girl serious?

"Well then, do you have a high school romance yourself?" Usami asked.

"Hm?" Kumiko began to think as she crossed her arms. "I'm not sure. I am often too focused on matching others that I seem to forget to match myself up with someone. Sure there were boys and some girls who've asked me out, but I had to reject them. They weren't my type."

"W-What is your type?" Usami asked.

"I don't know!" Kumiko happily responded.

"I don't think you should be happy about that," Usami noted.

Needless to say, Saruwatari Kumiko was certainly a sweet girl who loves to match people together (and get them freakishly correct in the process) but in the end, it seems Kumiko's flaw was that she is unable to match herself with someone. And for an Ultimate Matchmaker, that might be a problem in itself.

But needless to say, we've finally arrived at the 16th student as Usami had said her goodbyes and 'see you laters' to Kumiko. She went to the final male and thus, it starts."

"Yo, name's **Nakajima Kenta**," Kenta greeted Usami as he took off his sunglasses. "I'm known as the **Ultimate Revolutionaire**. You can count on me to protest and rebel against the social order. Just hit me up with pros and cons and I'll have a team assembled for you in no time."

Nakajima Kenta.

A male with brownish-black hair that trailed up in the middle as his sides were shaved. He also a brown vest with a black shirt underneath and brown pants, complete with a black cape that hung loosely on his shoulders.

"Nakajima Kenta," Usami was surprised to hear that name. "The one who's up against our political order? The leader of the Japanese Rebellion?"

"Yeah," Kenta grinned. "Sounds cool right? I came up with the name myself but needless to say, I'm surprised an animal like yourself has heard of us."

That was it. If someone called her animal or said anything else about her appearance, she was going to blow up the whole school with everyone in it... Then again she can't. That would put the students in danger.

"So um, what do you do in the Rebellion?" Usami asked.

"Interested?" Kenta grinned once more. "Well I'll tell you teach. We usually travel in packs like a bunch of wolves, taking down our prey, the political regime. They've been abusing their power for way too long and if the government isn't going to do anything about it, then I will myself! Want to join our cause?"

"Um, no," Usami shook her head. "But I know I've heard rumors about you like-"

"Making back-alley deals, selling drugs, all that stuff right?" Kenta asked before grinning. "Well I'm proud to say it teach! That is all true! But hey, ya got to making a living in the Rebellion life somehow you know?"

"You shouldn't be proud about something like that!" Usami yelled.

"Whatever you say teach," Kenta crossed his arms with a grin. "If it upsets you that much then I'll stop drug dealing for good! How's that sound?"

"So quickly?!" Usami yelled.

"You want me to do it slower?" Kenta blinked, a little confused by what Usami actually wanted.

"N-No, I meant, you're going to quit drug dealing just like that?" Usami asked, a little bit suspicious and surprised. "It's actually impressive that you would quit 'business', as you call it, so quickly."

"Well it was clearly upsetting," Kenta looked at Usami. "I think of myself as a people pleaser you know. If someone wants something, I give it to them in a snap! Heck, I only started the drug dealing stuff because my friends wanted it."

Usami frowned, or at least it looked like she was frowning.

"I will need to talk to your friends later," Usami looked at Kenta threateningly with a stick.

But in any case, that was all the students so far and no doubt, we can finally be done introducing all of these students and their quirks and whatnot. Because as soon as Usami finished with Kenta, she was unable to say more.

The school's loudspeakers bleeped loudly, crackling before an innocent sound was heard. A sound all too familiar to Usami.

"**Attention attention, is this thing on?**" the innocent sounding voice said. "**Attention all students. Please meet at the gymnasium at right now! It is time to start a beautiful day with orientation! So get out of whatever classroom you're in and meet at the, I repeat, gymnasium! Headmaster over and out!**"

Usami was terrified because she knew all too well who that voice belonged to. And before the three students could even begin to question what is going on around here, people already began to enter the gymnasium...

* * *

Once everyone had gathered at the gymnasium, a commotion stirred up. A commotion surrounded by confused students wondering what was happening at the moment.

"What the heck was that?" Awaka started the conversation with a bit of concern in his eyes. "Is that really our Headmaster. And why does he sound like a toy or one of those cartoon characters Ryu imitated."

"I've never heard any cartoon character sound like that," Ryu pointed out. "Except maybe Mickey Mouse but that's a totally different character in America, not in Japan!"

"If I may," Hatsuharu crossed his arms before darting his eyes toward Usami, instantly making her body shiver. "I would say that voice belonged to someone similar to that bunny. It's peculiar that a bunny with wings would be our teacher. And now a childish Headmaster? I smell rats organizing this circus of a school."

"Hey hey, what's your problem?" Nanaho glared at Hatsuharu. "For all we know that Headmaster could have a strange condition that makes his voice sound weird. Don't be so quick to judge high school brat!"

"Instead of fighting, let's just ask the bunny ourselves," Michiyo told everyone before turning to Usami. "Usami. You know what's going on here? And what do you know about the Headmaster?"

Usami stammered, shivering. Should she tell them about what she knew? She wasn't sure. But as a teacher it was their right to know, right? But she was too slow on deciding what to do because the voice returned, this time, not masked by the loudspeaker speaking into the mic.

"Ah ha!" the voice cheered. "Everyone's here! This is perfect!"

* * *

Like all the other students in the past, we need to have a very dramatic zoom in to the Headmaster of the school (who you should all know at this rate). Standing tall and curious to the stage with the podium on it, they watched as suddenly, a teddy bear of some sort popped out.

It was black and white. On the white side, the bear had dotted eyes. On the black side, an evil looking blood red eye stared back at them, with the bear never once stopping his terrifying grin.

* * *

"What the-" Ogawa had no words to comprehend what he is looking at.

"Another one?!" Naoki looked disgusted. "I had enough trouble with _one_ thank you very much."

The students began to spout questions and it was too much for the bear to um, _bare_. Heh. To put an end to this needless questioning, the bear spoke up with a cheer and a laugh.

"I know what you are all thinking," the bear laughed. "A bear as a Headmaster? That can't be true? Why is the teddy bear talking? Well then that's simple. Because I am no ordinary bear, nor am I a teddy bear. I am **Monokuma**! The proud **Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy** puhuhuhu!"

"You're our Headmaster?" Nanaho couldn't believe that. "That's bullsh*t! Excuse my language!"

"This is so going on YouTube," Natsumi took a picture of Monokuma with a giggle.

The bear known as Monokuma stared at each of the 16 students as he got ready to explain the entire premise of this series. With a laugh, Monokuma continued.

"It's true true true!" Monokuma declared. "I am the proud Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Right now, you 16 are now currently here because of our little summer program where you will soon become the Hope of the World!"

"So we aren't the Hope of the World as of now?" Hatari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Monokuma shook his head. "You're all just newcomers! And right now, you're attending this summer program because you want to get a headstart to the life that awaits you at Hope's Peak! In other words, welcome to the Hope's Peak Summer Academy For Incoming Hopes of the World! Yes that's you! You've all been chosen because you're the next best of the best! And as for what your life will be like as of now well, you'll be living in Hope's Peak until the day you die! That's correct! Until the day you die!"

Immediately, the students were absolutely dumbstruck. They found themselves horrified by this revelation. Stuck at Hope's Peak until the day they die? That's crazy! There's no way!'

"Hold the phone!" Sachiko yelled out. "There's no way I'm staying here! I mean, as much as the people here look...ohhh...tasty as f*ck...I still got plans to meet up with a dozen of other hotties outside of this school!"

"I've got people to train!" Awaka declared.

"And I got a revolution to lead!" Kenta looked especially angry. "You've gotta be f*cking joking with us if you think we're going to stay here for the rest of our damn lives!"

Monokuma shook his head with a sigh. These kids, different cast from before, but the same old same old as the previous.

"That's always how it is," Monokuma shook his head. "All happy to be at the school they wanted to be in and then the next second, they want out. They beg at my knees and say, oh help me. Oh help me. I don't want to stay here. I've got a happy life in the Outside World! Bah! That's so boring!"

"Th-Th-This f-feels l-like h-he's b-b-building up t-to something," Izumi shivered in fright at Monokuma.

"What exactly do you have planned for us here in this school?" Akira narrowed her eyes at Monokuma. "If you're going to keep us here in this school for the rest of our lives then clearly there's a goal here. What do you want?"

"I remember someone asking me a similar question to that years ago," Monokuma smiled at the happy memories he got. "And here's the answer I gave them: Despair."

"Despair?" Michiyo looked confused.

"As the Hopes of this world, there is only one thing that can combat the very forces of Hope," Monokuma grinned. "Puhuhu. For all the hopeful Hopes there will always be the opposition. Despair. Hope vs. Despair. Something to balance each other out!"

"And how exactly do you expect to achieve this so-called, Despair?" Inoue crossed his arms, gazing his masked face toward Monokuma.

"Why, through the Graduation Clause of course!" Monokuma declared. "After all, if you guys hate the idea of staying at this school so much, there is only one way you can leave."

"Hell yeah!" Naoki crossed his arms. "Tell us what it is because I've got films to direct in the Outside World. I'll do anything to leave. Anything!"

"_Anything_?" Monokuma asked, creepily amused by Naoki's poor choice of words. "Why Mr. Naoki, if you want to leave so badly, all you need to do is **kill** someone."

The room fell into silence. The students couldn't believe what they had just heard. If they wanted to leave, they needed to kill someone? That can't be true. That can't be true at all. Can it?

"K-Kill someone?" Kumiko looked as if her heart had dropped a few beats.

"You're joking," Michiyo clenched her fist. "You're absolutely f*cking joking!"

"Not joking," Monokuma giggled. "This is no joke I'm afraid. You guys wanted out and now you're hesitating on actually leaving? You high schoolers can't decide on one thing can you? Puhuhu. Oh but I should explain how this works. You see, in this Summer Academy, your main lesson is survival. And to learn survival, you've got to be thrown into a Killing Game to learn, am I right?'

The students were silent, their faces paling by the second. Then a voice yelled out.

"I won't let you!" it was Usami and she had jumped onto the stage with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh my goodness!" Kumiko yelled out, hit with realization. "Monokuma is Usami's boyfriend! That's right!"

"I knew that bunny was no good!" Sakamoto growled, looking pissed to the core.

"No we're not!" Usami blushed. "Monokuma! You bad bear! I'm not letting you put another batch of students into another Killing Game! Not again! Not ev-WAH!"

"You need to stick to your closet change," Monokuma had grabbed Usami before the two began to wrestle. Their groans, moans, and 'oofs' could be heard as Monokuma and Usami had wrestled one another. By now, the faces on the students changed to that of either disgust or confusion.

"I guess that's kind of hot," Sachiko crossed her arms.

"They already hit Level 5 of their relationship!" Kumiko gasped.

"What the hell am I watching?" Yusuke asked, staring at the commotion between Monokuma and Usami.

Then finally, they finished as Monokuma stood proud and tall with Usami dressed as a naked bunny in a diaper. With a proud look on his face, Monokuma dusted his arms and prepared to continue before remembering something.

"Oh right!" Monokuma nodded. "I forgot something! Since we don't have anyone with an ahogee this season."

Monokuma licked his paw and began to do Usami's hair, creating a makeshift ahogee on her head.

"There we go!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Meet the new and improved Monomi! Also the main protagonist of this season! Because all the main protagonists are usually the ones who go around asking others to introduce themselves. Plus it'll be interesting to see a bunny protagonist. It's never been done before after all!"

"I feel violated...again," Usami, I mean Monomi, tried hard not to cry.

"Now then," Monokuma continued. "Here's how this Killing Game is going to work. Every so often, someone will die, get murdered, anything of the sort. And if no one dies or anything, then I'll personally make sure someone at least dies. Once someone does die, you'll get a chance to Investigate the death at hand and then it's on to the Class Trial where you will battle it out to find out the true culprit! If you have found out the true culprit and voted for them, then everyone survives and the true culprit, having disturbed the peace with their violent tendencies, will be sentenced to death, coordinated by yours truly."

This was sounding more and more violent by the second. The students were at a loss of words and none of them were willing to participate in this so-called Killing Game.

"What happens if we choose the wrong person?" Ryu asked, terrified.

"Glad you asked!" Monokuma cheered. "If you choose the incorrect person, then everyone but the culprit gets executed! Serves you right for accusing the innocent. Bwahahaha!"

Now that was even more disturbing news than last. They couldn't believe it. In fact it would seem that no matter what they did, someone was going to die. And it could be anybody. With no time to waste, Nanaho grabbed Monokuma by his neck and glared at him.

"Alright, listen here," Nanaho glared at Monokuma. "I've got kids to take care of out there. And I'm not about let you, some stupid bear, take that away from me!"

Nanaho was angry as Monokuma squirmed under her grasp.

"This just seems all too familiar!" Monokuma yelled as he squirmed. "I guess I'll to make an example out of myself if I want the proper respect! To me! Help me! Spears of Gungnir!"

"Spears of-"

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

A commotion could be heard as immediately Nanaho let go of Monokuma. She was pushed back. Groaning, she along with the other students were shocked to see the aftermath of what had happened.

...

...

...

...

The spears had impaled someone. No, not someone. The Spears had impaled Monomi, who had pushed Nanaho out of harms way. Her body twitched. The machinery within her beginning to function. Monomi's face directed toward her students.

"H-H-Hatsuharu," Monomi twitched. "Y-Y-Y-You s-said a TeAcheR's j-JOb waZ to l0ok aFTe-r her s-Stu-dents r-R-rrightt? W-WelL. I g-Gue-S5 I-"

Monomi didn't speak anymore.

Her robotic body lay there impaled.

The gasps and shocked looks on the student faces. Monokuma had just tried to kill Nanaho. And to save her, Monomi had sacrificed herself for her. Monomi, there teacher was gone. And now, it was just them and a killer bear from the depths of Hell.

"Well that's a shame," Monokuma spoke with no remorse. "Our main protagonist is gone. You certainly lucked out there Ultimate Teacher. Not only do you get to survive that moment, but you get to take the official role of teacher in this school!"

"I-" Nanaho was shocked. Traumatized most definitely. "I- I d-didn't."

"Face it kiddos!" Monokuma declared. "You're stuck here until you die. And the only way out for you guys is to kill someone! Puhuhuhu! Welcome to Despair kiddos!"

...

And like every game, the students all looked at each other. Each of them more terrified by the last, they all wondered who was going to kill. Who was gonna die? Who was ready to murder someone? Monomi/Usami was now gone. Now it was just themselves. Will they all survive and escape?

They didn't know.

But what they did know was that there was no Hope anymore.

...

Only Despair, and the fading memories of their once happy pasts.

* * *

**_Prologue End_**

* * *

**Students Left: 16**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Ryu Sugoui - The Ultimate Cartoonist

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker

Yamashita Sachiko - The Ultimate Prostitute

* * *

**Chapter 1 Coming Soon...**


	2. Killing Game Start (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: Daily Life (1-1)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: KILLING GAME START**

* * *

16 students.

No Hope. Just a chance for Despair to take over the single shred of Hope they had ever come to value. Monokuma had told them that the only way for them to escape was by murdering one of their own. And once that happens, they would have to participate in a Class Trial of sorts, where it is a fight of life and death of whether they can find the true culprit or fail absolutely miserably.

"Th-This has to be a sick joke," Sakamoto Naoki looked pale in the face after seeing what had happened to Monomi (and what could've happened to Murakami Nanaho).

"B*tch, did you not see the spears come out of nowhere?!" Ogawa yelled at Sakamoto, he too pale from shock after what he had witnessed. "That bear was trying to skewer her like she's some meat on a shish-kabob!"

"W-W-W-What's h-happening?!" Izumi screamed out, holding herself in fear after what had happened.

The room was filled with despairing agony. Fear had enveloped on everyone, some even wondering if they could leave the school and some even wondering if they'll all be killed by the end of the day. They were frightened. And rightfully so to add.

"There is no way in hell I'm killing anyone to escape!" Kenta yelled out in terror. "The revolution I lead is pretty much bloodless! There is no way I'm gonna shed blood just to continue the revolution! Hell! There has to be another way!"

"Hey hey hey, I'm still here ya know," Monokuma looked irritated by the sounds of complaints from the students. "And not only me, but you're still here and you will continue to be here until the rest of your sorry days! Of course, unless you want to get out. And to do that, there is only one way to do it."

Monokuma had said that last bit a little threatening than he had before. With an instant, the students snapped to silence. None of them could ever believe they would want to kill each other. The very idea of that was just, insane.

Course not to you Danganronpa fans who are currently reading this. The very idea of having someone murder in order to escape is practically the living basis of this fandom. That and Despair from dead waifus and husbandos. Yes, I speak your language.

"So either we live peacefully together as a society," Hatsuharu began. "Or we kill each other. Guess that's the only choice we have."

"But to live together as a society," Akira began, sucking on her lollipop. "Don't you need rules for a society? It's practically the thing that keeps society in balance you know."

"Good call!" Monokuma exclaimed with a celebratory cheer. "Just what I would expect from the Ultimate Law Enforcer! In any case, there are rules you need to follow, and should these rules be broken in any way, then let's just say you won't be lucky next time I send the Spears of Gungnir out again!"

The students gulped. Most of all who gulped was Nanaho, as she was the closest victim to have been impaled by the spears.

"Which reminds me," Monokuma continued as he dropped 16 tablets for everyone. "Those are your iHandbooks. They used to be called eHandbooks, but because of new technological advancements, we're calling them iHandbooks now. They are better than ever! With hottest tunes for you to listen to! With built in movies to watch! With basic profiles of everyone in the school, the iHandbook is for you and you only."

Ryu was the first to open up his iHandbook, and instantly, the first thing that popped up was his name. With a whistle and an impressed look, Ryu began to play around with the iHandbook.

"Wow, this is actually really cool!" Ryu smiled.

"I think you forgot that we're currently trapped in a school with a killer bear," Nanaho spoke up to Ryu, her first sentence since she was nearly killed by Monokuma's harsh punishment. "But in any case, if this school is so down in the dumps, how the heck did we manage to get state of the art technology here?'

"The teacher makes a good point," Michiyo cracked her knuckles before pointing at Monokuma. "Answer us bear! Where'd you get something like this anyway?!"

"Wha?" Monokuma perked his head. "You think a prestigious high school like this wouldn't have prepared for incoming summer school students like yourself? Man, I thought you would have expected something better from a school that's meant to set you for life for good!"

"The conditions of the hallways and classrooms say otherwise," Inoue crossed his arms, having stayed silent for the entirety of this little orientation.

"Yeah I agree," Kumiko nodded. "What's with the hallways and classrooms? They don't look like they've been cleaned for like, decades! It's hardly what I would call a normal school hallway and classroom anymore."

"Speaking of class," Yusuke continued to add. "Will we even have classes? And if so, who's going to be our teacher for the class. I mean, you just shish-kabobbed our only apparent teacher right in front of us."

Nanaho, in her mind, said "F*ck you" to Yusuke.

"You kids with your questions," Monokuma sighed shaking his head. "Seriously! I don't know why teachers these days encourage questioning! It's always with the questions questions questions! How do I do this? How do I do that? What is this? If a tree drops a leave on the ground and no is there to hear it, does it make a sound? Figure it out yourself Jimmy!"

The students were silent at this. This time, they weren't even scared. They were just dumbfounded and a little confused too.

"Man, I love this bear," Ryu laughed.

"How can you laugh?" Yamashita was surprised to see Ryu laugh at Monokuma.

"How can you not laugh," Ryu smiled. "This Monokuma bear is like something out of a classic cartoon from the 1990s! I love our Headmaster! Hahaha! He's so cute and precious and cute and adorable!"

"I think this entire thing is getting to his head," Natsumi noted at Ryu.

Ryu's enjoyment of Monokuma's antics were unreal, considering what was going on was far from enjoyable. But maybe this was his way of dealing with stressful situations and environments such as this.

"In any case, feel free to check out the rules to your liking!" Monokuma cheered. "Feel free to do whatever want! I won't interfere with your fun time! And remember! Killing is highly encouraged! Puhuhu!"

Then with a snap and a puff, Monokuma disappeared as the students stood in the middle of the gym, each person checking their iHandbooks. Like Ryu, the first thing they would see was their names, then an assortment of applications for them to play and mess around with.

They were silent for a while until Akira spoke up.

"Well let's get to checking those rules shall we?" Akira asked checking her iHandbook as she opened up the regulations application in the handbook. Reading it, she began to nod at the rules that were given:

**1\. Students may only reside within the school building. Leaving school campus is an unacceptable use of time**

**2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are restricted during this time so please exercise caution.**

**3\. Sleeping anywhere but the dorms will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly.**

**4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak to your hearts content.**

**5\. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited as is the destruction of security cameras.**

**6\. Anyone who kills a student and becomes the "blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered.**

**7\. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

"The rules seem simple enough," Hatari noted. "So as long as we follow these rules, we won't get skewered right?"

"That seems to be the gist of things," Hatsuharu gave a nod at what Hatari had noted. He crossed his arms. "And now that we have the rules, I do want to put one of these rules to good use, and that is Rule Number 4."

The students directed their gaze toward the fourth rule listed in the regulations.

"'With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak to your hearts content'," Kumiko read out loud. "You want us to investigate the school to find any means of escape correct?"

"Spot on," Hatsuharu nodded. "With any luck, we might be able to find some sort of clue. Whether it can show us the route to freedom or give us a clue to what is happening at the moment."

"I like the sound of that," Michiyo shrugged. "In any case, let's get to cracking this sh*thole! Let's split up and search for clues!"

"And afterwards, we can probably meet at the cafeteria," Hatsuharu added.

The students liked the sound of that idea. And soon, they began to split off into groups to examine locations by locations, attempting find some clue as to what could've happened here at Hope's Peak and if there really was an escape.

* * *

**(Classroom 1-A) - Awaka, Michiyo, Nanaho **

Kaito Awaka, Konno Michiyo, and Murakami Nanaho were at Classroom 1-A, which was where everyone had apparently woken up in. The desk were scattered and the windows were pretty much bolted shut with metal plates.

It was practically how it was in the first Danganronpa but not that these characters know anything about that. The room was darker and dimmer. Nanaho attempted to switch the lights on and off but it didn't work. It looked as if the power was depleted from the building itself.

"My goodness, for a school, this is a very shameful looking classroom," Nanaho frowned.

"Doesn't even look like it's been clean for centuries," Michiyo frowned, striking her finger over at the metal plates and getting dust on that tip of her index. "Dusty as hell too. Why the hell are there metal plates covering the window?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to remove it," Awaka said as he grabbed the metal plate and attempted to remove it. It wouldn't budge. Even with Awaka's strength, the metal plate did not dare move. And with a sigh, Awaka let go of the plate with a sigh. "Man, that thing is heavy! Even I can't remove it."

"It's okay big guy," Michiyo nodded. "We now know that the bear isn't going to let it be so easy to let us escape this school. So hard that he even managed to bolt down metal plates over the windows."

"It was like super glue," Awaka was still mumbling as he stared at his hands. "Like I couldn't remove it. Man. It was heavy and-"

"I said it was okay big guy," Michiyo looked at Awaka in disbelief that he was still saddened over the fact that he was not able to remove the metal plate. "No need to cry over failure ya know?"

Awaka clenched his fist and looked down, ashamed.

"Y-Yeah, y-you're right Michiya," Awaka looked very very ashamed. As if he was thinking he was totally useless and that thought just made his mouth quiver as he shivered. "I-It's g-gonna be o-okay! I-It's n-not l-like m-my t-training w-was m-m-meani-"

"H-Hey, is he gonna cry or something?" Nanaho stared at Awaka in disbelief before scoffing and placing her fists toward the sides of her hip. "Get your act together! You're a high school student! Start acting like one!"

Awaka was taken aback by Nanaho's little outburst.

"Ah!" Awaka blinked before nodding. "Y-You're right! I'm sorry! Please forgive my moment of weakness! I won't fail you girls again!"

Awaka bowed as Michiyo and Nanaho stared at Awaka in disbelief. Like all the giants in these DR games, they were usually the gentle ones, and Awaka seemed to be perhaps the more sentimental ones.

"You don't have to bow Awaka," Michiyo gave a sheepish look at the Ultimate Fitness Trainer. "Really. You don't. Just stop bowing and we can either try again or head back to the cafeteria."

"Trying again sounds like a better idea," Awaka nodded. "Nanaho, you want to help me and Michiyo get rid of the metal plate?"

"As if I could help," Nanaho crossed her arms. "I'm not exactly muscular like you and Michiyo. In fact, I might go ahead and take that offer of heading back to the cafeteria to report that the windows just won't budge."

"If you want to do that, then go ahead," Michiyo shrugged, not really caring what Nanaho wanted to do. And with a nod at Michiyo, Nanaho left her with Awaka to deal with the metal plates. "Jeez, that girl just exerts all kinds of negative vibes don't ya think big guy?"

"You got that right," Awaka nodded in agreement. "Let's check another classroom to see if anything will budge there."

And with a nod of agreement to Awaka's request, the two headed off into another empty classroom to check if the metal plates their will budge as well. But naturally, we all would know the answer to that.

* * *

**(Front Entrance) - Akira, Natsumi, Hatsuharu**

Fujiwara Natsumi had Anzai Akira and Hamano Hatsuharu to the front entrance after she had mentioned it being sealed off by a giant vault of some sort. And upon making it to the Front Entrance, indeed, there was a giant metal vault that prevented them from leaving.

Now the questions have begun to raise.

"See, I told you this was here!" Natsumi declared with a bright smile before thrusting her finger toward Hatsuharu. "But you didn't believe me!"

"I never said I did not believe you," Hatsuharu frowned at Natsumi. "I only said it was hard to believe. Never have I ever mentioned you in that phrase. Clear your ears overly enthusiastic lady!"

"Hey hey Akira, does this guy always sound so stuck-up?" Natsumi asked Akira with a pout.

"S-Stuck-up?" Hatsuharu blinked before frowning. "It's official. I'm going to die here. And I'm going to die with relatively useless imbeciles no less. Why could I have not just stayed back at England?"

"And his accent sounds funny too!" Natsumi declared which made Hatsuharu shoot a glare toward her.

"Natsumi," Akira began, looking at her with a cold glance. "I don't care how strange Hatsuharu is. I only care about what this metal vault is doing here. And from the looks of it, given the size and its material, I would say it would've taken really long for someone to attach this to the front entrance. I would estimate it to be about a week tops. Are you sure it was there when you got here?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Natsumi nodded with a determined look on her face. "You can even ask Hatari and Nanaho! They were here with me when we checked the front entrance!"

Rubbing her chin, Akira eyed the metal vault again. Next to her was Hatsuharu, who touched the metal vault and narrowed his eyes before he began to speak.

"Well, looking at how dusty it is and the material at hand," Hatsuharu rubbed his chin. "I feel like I have hunch where this vault may have been created, but I'm not certain as of now. And given the dust, it must've been here for at least a year or two."

"But that's impossible," Natsumi blinked. "We've all been here since well, today!"

"And what is this hunch of yours?" Akira asked Hatsuharu.

"I will tell you later," Hatsuharu narrowed his eyes at the vault. "But in the meantime, I'm wondering if what happened to us was not necessarily just us falling asleep in class. Perhaps I am thinking too hard on this but at the moment, this just all seems too strange."

Hatsuharu shook his head as he stepped away from the metal vault and left. Akira and Natsumi were silent. Akira herself was dissatisfied with Hatsuharu insisting he tell them later what his hunch was. Natsumi on the other hand was wondering what Hatsuharu could be implying but then an idea hit her.

"Oh I know!" Natsumi sounded excited. "We should ask Monokuma! He's the Headmaster so he definitely knows something about this metal vault!"

"But will he answer is the question?" Akira asked.

"Hey hey!" a very familiar voice with a tone of offense jumped into the conversation. It was Monokuma and boy did he look angry, mainly at Akira. "I was here this entire time! How dare you ignore your Headmaster!"

"No you weren't," Natsumi crossed her arms with a frown. "You weren't anywhere near us. Where the heck did you even come from?"

"Well, you see when a momma Monokuma and a papa Monokuma go-" Monokuma began to explain as he blushed and began to sweat from the sense of pleasure he was feeling. He panted and panted and that was when Natsumi began to interrupt his conversation.

"Not that I mean!" Natsumi stepped away from Monokuma with a small hint of disgust.

"In any case," Akira crossed her arms. "Monokuma, what do you know about this metal vault?"

"Well, since you asked I might as well tell you," Monokuma shrugged. "This metal vault is just here for decoration purposes! It certainly adds to the mystery of why you're here doesn't it? Puhuhu."

"...Is that all?" Akira raised an eyebrow, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"But then, Hatsuharu stated that the vault was placed here like about a year or two," Natsumi pointed out. "It hasn't been touched once and frankly, I don't really believe that this was only used for decoration purposes."

"Well you can believe what you want," Monokuma shrugged. "I won't dive any further into the matter. Which reminds me, I got a dinner date with a nice filet mignon. So see ya!"

"Wait!" Akira yelled out.

It was too late. Monokuma left without another word and Akira had a bunch more questions for him. Such a shame now. Guess she'll have to ask these questions later.

* * *

**(Kitchen) - Inoue, Kumiko, Ryu**

Inoue Tadayoshi, Nakamura Izumi, and Saruwatari Kumiko were in the kitchen, investigating what their daily dose of nutritious would be like. At least, that is what Kumiko was more worried about and much to his hesitation, Inoue was dragged along with her while Ryu happily joined as well.

"Well, looks like we won't have to worry about food," Ryu smiled at the abundance of food lying around.

"Of course," Inoue crossed his arms. "The bear wants us well fed so we can be able to play his little game. Killing each other to get out. And he even got a knife display case to tempt us."

Sure enough, the knife display case he referred to had five different knives. From the large butcher knife to a small little kitchen knife, these looked like potential weapons one could use to kill someone. Even the dull kitchen knife, but would anyone really use that?

"But he can't be serious about killing each other to get out right?" Kumiko looked worried. "As a matchmaker, I don't do well separating people from each other. I can only bring them together."

"Of course he isn't serious," Ryu laughed. "A small teddy bear like that can't be that bent on having all of us kill each other. In any case, I think he just needs a hug! Yeah! That's it!"

"You're really trying to see the positivities in this place," Inoue spoke, crossing his arms as he stared at Ryu.

"In any case, I think Ryu has the right idea," Kumiko smiled at Inoue and Ryu. "We need to stay positive. If we're trapped in this school, then maybe people will look for us! And then we'll be rescued from this school!"

Inoue looked away when she said that. Ryu on the other hand nodded and agreed with Kumiko's positive deduction. They will be rescued! Yes. They will indeed be rescued.

"So to clear off all this stress, how about you two boys help me cook something up for the others?" Kumiko asked with a bright smile. "Well? What do you say? A nice meal for everyone to eat! Sounds good right?"

"I don't cook," Inoue looked away.

"It's a good idea," Ryu chuckled sheepishly. "But I'm more of an eater than a cooker. In fact, maybe I'll go set up the tables while you and Inoue cook up something nice for us to eat."

"That's a great idea!" Kumiko clapped her hands together. It seems she was getting a bit too excited on cooking.

"But I don't cook," Inoue looked at Kumiko and Ryu with a harsh tone behind his mask. Unfortunately, both Ryu and Kumiko didn't really seem bothered by it. Ryu went to go set up the tables while Kumiko grabbed Inoue's hand and went to scan the kitchen for whatever things they needed to cook.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Inoue," Kumiko pouted before smiling smiled. "I'll teach you how to cook!"

"...I thought we were supposed to be looking for a way out of this place," Inoue mumbled.

"We are, but we can't do it on an empty stomach!" Kumiko declared, still holding Inoue's hand. Inoue on the other hand stared at this, and didn't even bother to retract. So at the moment, he just looked like he was being dragged to cook.

Sigh.

There was no winning with this woman.

* * *

**(Student Store) - Kenta, Naoki, Yusuke**

"Whoa!" Kenta grinned. "An actual student store! Awesome!"

Nakajima Kenta, Sakamoto Naoki, and Nakashima Yusuke found themselves in the Student Store, where trinkets and ancient objects lay around. Some looked cheap as a game prize while others looked expensive and most likely belonged in a museum. They were supposed to be looking for a way out, but upon seeing the student store, they just couldn't say no.

"What is this little thing?" Naoki narrowed his eyes at the small MonoMachine that sat in the corner.

"Looks like a small vending machine," Yusuke shrugged, playing his game and not even looking up. "You need money to get whatever's inside. But from the looks of it, maybe you might need a special kind of cash to use it."

"How can you tell when you're not even looking at it?" Naoki raised an eyebrow with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's called peripheral vision," Yusuke said, not even bothering to look at Naoki. "Learn it. Read it. And know it."

"You dare mock the Great Naoki?!" Naoki looked at Yusuke with a glare. As for the "Great Naoki" part, we don't know where that came from but I just it's just those moments where a student says something so random that it doesn't really fit well with their persona.

"I don't see anything "Great"," Yusuke shrugged at Naoki who gave a scoff at this gamer's arrogance toward his superiority.

"That's because your eyes are staring at your game sh*thead!" Naoki yelled at Yusuke. He was mad. But more so irritated on Yusuke's attitude toward him and the fact that he was most likely not looking at him on purpose.

"And I mentioned peripheral vision, didn't I?' Yusuke replied, his response to Naoki's frustration being a little bit more calm and relaxed. Truth be told, Yusuke may seem like he hardly cared about whatever Naoki said, but truthfully, he found it fun to provoke him. Though, one has to admit that him playing that game and coming up with a response to whatever Naoki was spouting from his mouth is actually impressive as he's doing it simultaneously.

In any case, Kenta had to interfere their little argument.

"Hey hey come on guys," Kenta looked at the two. "Let's stop fighting. Let's just head somewhere else to find a way out. It's clear the Student Store doesn't have anything much of value here anyway so we might as well stop messing around here you know?"

"Who's messing around?" Yusuke asked, pausing his game and looking up at Kenta. "The only person who's even close to doing that is Asscot here who thinks he can try and provoke me with stuff I don't care about."

"You f*cking-" Naoki had no reply to that. Yusuke has bested him.

"Let's just head back," Kenta sighed. "Clearly with in this group, we aren't going to get anything done. I know! While we head back to the cafeteria, let's all work on developing teamwork!"

"F*ck no," Naoki glared at Kenta.

"Sounds boring," Yusuke resumed playing his game.

"It was worth a shot," Kenta sighed. Then they exited the Student Store together, silent with no signs of teamwork having developed between the three of them, much to Kenta's chagrin.

* * *

**(Dorm Rooms) - Hatari, Izumi, Ogawa, Sachiko **

Hatari, Izumi, Ogawa, and Sachiko were at the dorm rooms. It was basically a hall filled with 16 rooms. Each of them for each 16 student. The nameplates were place onto the door to showcase just which room belonged to which person.

Of course, Ogawa had opened up his and Hatari had opened up hers. They were in the middle of testing something, namely the walls.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Ogawa screamed out.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Hatari screamed back.

None of them were able to hear any of their shouts. That was the test and thus the test provided a result: the walls were soundproof. And if it's soundproof then it could only mean one thing.

"Nothin, just nothin," Ogawa shook his head. "Couldn't hear a damn thing. Are you sure you were shouting the loudest you can?"

"Definitely," Hatari nodded. "So loud that I would've been kicked off the runway if I screamed like that ever again. Which to be honest, I should've done a long time ago."

"S-S-So if it's s-soundproof th-then," Izumi shivered, realizing what this could mean.

"No one can hear the sounds of someone enjoying themselves!" Sachiko finished Izumi's sentence for her. "-Is what you were going to say right little girl?"

"She meant no one can hear someone dicing someone in the room," Ogawa shook his head at Sachiko's antics. "Get your head out of the sex cloud and actually cooperate with us damn it. That little bear's got our own rooms as a potential site for blood!"

"S-Still," Hatari crossed her arms, looking away. "To think we have to kill each other to leave. I don't want to do that. I want to live. But I also don't want to kill to leave. So are we sure we didn't find like a secret exit in the rooms?!"

"Are you sure _you_ didn't find something like that in _your_ room?" Ogawa asked Hatari, tipping down his fedora. "Because I checked mine and whatever secret exit there could've been, it was no dice."

"S-S-S-So th-then it's o-official," Izumi began to tear up. "W-W-We're g-g-going t-to l-live h-here f-for the r-rest of our l-l-lives..."

"Hey hey," Sachiko smiled. "Don't cry. Look on the bright side. At least we can have plentiful sex for a long time! I spotted a lot of cute guys I wouldn't mind banging. Oh and a lot of cute girls that I wouldn't mi-"

"Oi, Walking Sex Toy," Ogawa called out to Sachiko before looking at her distastefully, making sure to angle his fedora so that his eyes could give off that death glare feels. "Shut the f*ck up or I swear to Christ I'll tape your *ss to the toilet."

"Naked?" Sachiko looked at Ogawa, a little curious.

"F*ck the execution rule," Ogawa growled. He was getting irritated. "If I didn't value my own life I would've drowned you with the toilet instead."

"Ogawa, Sachiko," Hatari called out to Ogawa and Sachiko. "Let's not fight. Instead, let's just head back now. I bet the others are done and are waiting for us as we speak so we can just tell them that our rooms are soundproof and anything else any of you may have found. Okay?"

"Sure sure, whatever gets your t*ts to harden," Sachiko shrugged.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Hatari looked taken aback by her remark.

"You still think I shouldn't just leave her taped to the toilet?" Ogawa asked. "Because I'll do it if it means we don't have to listen to this girl talk anymore."

"Hmph," Sachiko pouted. "Well excuse you."

Sachiko had crossed her arms and looked away from Ogawa. Nevertheless, even with all this tension, the four headed to the cafeteria to meet up and talk about what they had discovered and if they had found an exit.

But from our point of view. From the way things look now, there doesn't seem to be any kind of escape.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

As of now, everyone except Kumiko and Inoue were in the cafeteria. At this point and time, they had decided to weren't ready to begin until Kumiko and Inoue came back. But apparently, it took a like while for them to return.

"Where are Kumiko and Inoue?" Hatari asked, confused.

"Maybe they decided to have a fun time together!" Sachiko began to drool at the feeling of love. Oh yes. Lustful feelings. Lustful feelings. "Oh! Young love! How I wish they could turn it into a threesome!"

"That's it," Ogawa shook his head. "Someone give me duct tape because I'm taping her *ss to the toilet!"

"What even happened while the rest of us were gone," Hatsuharu frowned, a little confused by what Ogawa and Sachiko were referring to. "But in any case, I suppose we should start witho-"

"Sorry we're late," Kumiko and Inoue arrived. Kumiko had arrived with a large pot of something. It looked like soup but one couldn't tell for sure what kind of soup. Inoue on the other hand drooped his head as he sat at the far end of the table, his expression behind his mask being embarrassment. "Inoue and I were cooking something for you all. After all, we can't discuss anything on an empty stomach."

"I agree with you on that," Ryu smiled as he went to pour himself some soup.

"Wait," Nanaho yelled out. "Careful with that! What if she's trying to kill you?! Don't drink the soup damn it!"

Too late. Ryu, used his left hand to hold the spoon and sip the soup and immediately he looked sick to his stomach. Then he coughed and hacked. It looked like Ryu was...dying. Instantly, everyone but Kumiko and Inoue raced to help him. Kumiko was just shocked while Inoue was silently watching this occur. It seemed like...he knew this was going to happen.

"You idiot!" Nanaho screamed at Ryu. "I told you to not drink the soup but did you listen? No you did not!"

"Seriously Nanaho," Natsumi frowned. "Now's not the time! Ryu is dying!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ryu then stopped coughing and groaned. Then he stood up clearing his throat and shook his head at the soup. No blood came out of his mouth or anything. He was perfectly fine as the other students just looked at him in bewilderment.

"Oh man," Ryu coughed a bit more before shaking his head. "Kumiko. What did you put in the soup?"

"Um," Kumiko began to think. "Garlic. Tomato. Pepper. Salt. Chili Oil. Lettuce. Cabbage. Miso broth. Oh also some celeries and olive oil as well. And soy sauce. And a hint of vinegar and-"

"Okay okay, I heard enough," Ryu groaned.

"What kind of ingredients were those?" Hatsuharu looked taken aback by what Kumiko listed. "It's like you weren't even trying to cook. And by God you placed a lot of condiments into the soup as well!"

"B-Blame Inoue," Kumiko looked disappointed and ashamed. "H-He t-told me to put all those in there!"

"...Please do not blame me for your poor cooking skills," Inoue mumbled to himself before crossing his arms after seeing Kumiko's face. "As I said. I don't know how to cook so my apologies if the soup is awful."

"Well, I think we know who to blame for the soup mishap," Nanaho glared distastefully at Inoue who just didn't seem to care about Nanaho's little threat. Nanaho had taken out her yardstick, or shall we now call it a Disciplinary Stick?

"...I believe we were talking about what we had found in this confinement of ours?" Inoue turned to the other students.

"H-Hey!" Nanaho glared. "D-Don't ignore me!"

"Awaka, Nanaho, and I went to check out the windows in the classrooms," Michiyo started first. "We decided to take a great at pulling away the windows but sadly..."

"They were bolted down good," Awaka looked down, a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't remove it. Really! I am! Grah. I train hard for something like this and now it just all goes to waste!"

"Calm down Awaka," Michiyo shook her head. "What did I say? Just cause you can't do it doesn't mean you can treat yourself like sh*t. Got it?"

Awaka gave a nod and sighed to himself.

"Ryu, Inoue, and I found a kitchen," Kumiko nodded before beaming proudly. "Which was why I suggested we cook for you guys, to keep our energy up. But wouldn't you know it heh, it looks like we kind of screwed that up."

Kumiko said this a little sheepishly as Inoue looked away, not wanting to be reminded of whatever the heck happened in the kitchen. Ryu also looked kind of sheepish, realizing just what a scene he had created instead.

"You guys should have at least taste-tested the soup," Ogawa pointed out. "Maybe then we wouldn't have to suffer minor heart attacks after seeing Ryu collapse like that."

"Well, Inoue refused to do it," Kumiko shrugged. "He said he rather not let me see him drink the soup with the mask off or something like that so we just decided to hope for the best."

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Inoue cleared his throat. "But in any case, the kitchen apparently gets restocked every day so at least we won't have to worry about food or starving to death in here at least."

"And how do you know that?" Nanaho asked.

"Monokuma showed up, naturally," Inoue responded. "And he told us all we needed to know about the kitchen."

"The bear showed up at the kitchen?" Michiyo asked. "What a random place for that bear to appear."

"In any case, it seems like Monokuma intends to keep us here for as long as he wants," Hatsuharu gave a nod. "As for me, I went to the front entrance to investigate that large metal vault with Akira and Natsumi."

"Apparently it's only used for decorations but I know that's an obvious lie," Akira nodded. "The vault itself, according to Hatsuharu, seems to be about a year old. As if its been sitting there for a long time or something."

"What?" Hatari blinked. "But that's strange. When I first arrived here, I didn't see any metal vault or anything."

"Same here," Ryu nodded as well. "In fact, it just seemed like your regular old front entrance. Even Peanut and Olivia can confirm this. So that must mean we are correct!... But in any case, what does this all mean?"

"I intend to look into this matter later," Hatsuharu crossed his arms as he began to think. "But most certainly, given the dust on the metal vault, there is no mistaking that it has been left there and untouched for years. But in any case, anyone else find out anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a student store!" Kenta beamed with a bright smile. "Full of fun stuff you can have!"

"...So?" Hatsuharu asked, raising an eyebrow. "What will a Student Store do to help us? I suspect the store is only used for us to purchase potential weapons for murder. That or exchange meaningless gifts."

"Well, I didn't get to search much in there for any weapons or gifts," Kenta shrugged. "Yusuke and Naoki were fighting pretty bad so I decided to leave it at that."

"What about you four?" Michiyo asked Ogawa, Sachiko, Hatari, and Izumi. Izumi flinched upon seeing some eyes look at her and immediately shrunk down nervously in fear. Sachiko was about to answer but Ogawa quickly interfered to say:

"Hatari, you can go explain it," Ogawa told Hatari, crossing his arms.

"If you say so," Hatari smiled politely. "In any case, our rooms are fit to be potential murder scenes. Ogawa and I tried yelling in our rooms but neither of us were able to hear anything. The walls are completely soundproof. So no matter how hard any screamed or made noise, no one would hear anyone."

"It's v-v-very s-scary," Izumi nodded nervously.

"But other than that," Hatari continued to note. "We couldn't find an exit anywhere in our rooms as well. I guess there truly isn't a way out of here."

The students were silent. There was truly no way out of this school. That fact alone scared everyone. The person who was scared the most was without a doubt Izumi however. She began to shiver as tears welled out of her eyes.

"Th-Th-There isn't?" Izumi dropped onto the floor as she began to cry. "I-I-I-I-I, d-d-d-don't w-w-w-want t-to s-stay in here! I w-want t-to l-l-leave. I w-w-want t-to...I w-w-want t-to l-l-leave."

"Izumi," Michiyo looked at Izumi, her voice quiet.

"I w-w-want t-t-to s-see m-m-my m-mommy and d-d-d-daddy again," Izumi began to hiccup. "L-Let m-me out of th-this p-p-place!"

"Then kill someone," Nanaho looked at Izumi coldly. The way she sounded, it was just not right for someone to be so cold to someone who was so distressed. "If you want to leave, then kill someone damn it. Otherwise, quit crying like a baby and start acting like a big girl got it?"

"Hey!" Ogawa looked very irritated. "You think you're helping her by acting like a b*tch? Leave her alone damn it. We all are feeling the same thing. Heck, I want to leave to go see my friends too so you got no right to tell her to stop crying like a baby!"

"You are all a bunch of idiots!" Nanaho yelled at Ogawa. "Don't you see what I'm trying to do? Monokuma is feeding off our own tears and enjoying every second of what's happening. There are security cameras around the whole school! If we're all going to shed tears like Izumi, we might as well sign our own lives over to Monokuma!"

Izumi quit crying but was now sniffling. She had began to wipe her tears with her shirt as her eyes had become red and puffy.

"So no more crying got it?" Nanaho directed this comment specifically to Izumi. "Otherwise you're going to be an easy target for Monokuma to exploit. And I'm not letting some bear gain the upper hand with that!"

Izumi looked at Nanaho silently for a moment before giving a small quiet nod.

"O-Okay," Izumi nodded, trying to stop sniffling.

"Well well," Naoki smirked upon seeing this. "Looks like the _teach_ can do her f*cking job."

"Need me to discipline you?" Nanaho glared at Naoki as she pulled out her Disciplinary Stick, AKA, the Yardstick that she kept hidden somewhere. We still don't know where she's keeping that stick of hers.

Then the school bell began to rang, alerting the students with a:

**Ding dong**

Then sure enough, the voice everyone began to hate began to speak out.

"**Ahem, this is a school announcement,**" Monokuma's voice called out. "**It is now 10 PM. Nighttime is now in effect and soon some areas will be locked. Please don't forget about Rule #2 and Rule #3 and have a good night dear children!**"

Now that was a creepy way of addressing them.

"Time to head off everyone," Hatsuharu nodded upon hearing this announcement. He stood up and left. "Have a good night and let's not forget to lock our doors tonight. Tomorrow is brand new day. I pray for everyone's safety."

Hatsuharu left. Then Akira. Then Nanaho. Then soon everyone else.

...

Tomorrow was going to be another day. What could possibly lie in this other day of their's?

* * *

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

Monokuma sat by himself, staring at us, the viewers with that signature grin on his face.

"Ah," Monokuma sighed in pleasure. "Another good ol Killing Game. Yeah I know we reused a bunch of talents this season, and since it's called New Danganronpa 4, you're probably wondering, what makes it so new? Well, I don't have the answer for that just yet but if you're one of those kids whose salty about having a repeated talent, how about you think about it this way? This season is going to be technically an All-Star season in a way with some of our favorited talents, or not so favorited talents. Sure, these characters were based off of real people but just think about how cool an All-Star Danganronpa season would be. And since some of previous holders of these talents were dead and we had no idea how to use resurrection spells, we can't necessarily bring back dead beings, but we can bring back people with similar talents. So yeah, that explains our Ultimate Supermodel, Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Ultimate ?, Ultimate Biker, Ultimate Gamer, Ultimate Writer, Ultimate Godfather...yeah. Basically."

* * *

...

**Ding Dong**

It was morning time, and waking everyone up would be the sound of the bear that had trapped everyone into their little state of confinement. Monokuma's face appeared at the screens of the student's rooms, with a cheerful voice that sounded ready to start the day.

"**Rise and shine students****!**" Monokuma cheered. "**Today is another beeeeyutiful day! So wash up and enjoy another day at sunny sunny Hope's Peak Summer Academy!**"

Sunny sunny. What a joke.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Akira, Awaka, Hatsuharu, Inoue, Kenta, Kumiko, Michiyo, Nanaho**

When the school announcement had awoken the students, only eight out of sixteen students were at the cafeteria. The others were elsewhere and this alone made some of them worry. It was a high school where murder was highly encouraged, so no doubt there was going to be big big problems in this morning.

"Where are the others?" Kenta asked, a little nervous. "There's only like half of us here."

"Maybe they all slept in or something?" Awaka blinked, secretly hoping this was the case.

"Or maybe someone started slaughtering someone," Hatsuharu looked serious as he crossed his arms. "No doubt one of our eight could end up becoming a first victim of this dreaded Killing Game."

"Don't even joke like that," Michiyo glared at Hatsuharu. "Let's just all calm down and go check up on everyone and make sure they're all okay. Awaka, Nanaho, you two want to join me?"

"Y-Yeah," Awaka gulped. "I'm down."

"I'll join just so I can teach them a little discipline about abiding to the school rules," Nanaho took out her Disciplinary Stick as she looked determined to snap some sense into her late classmate's faces.

"Then we'll all stay here and wait for you three to report," Hatsuharu sat down, crossing his arms as he remained stoic and calm.

With a salute, Michiyo left the cafeteria with Awaka and Nanaho. Kumiko stood up as she watched the three leave. Then she grabbed Inoue by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

"While we wait, who's hungry?" Kumiko smiled.

"Again?" Kenta asked, remembering the small little dinner fiasco that had just occurred yesterday. "Um, we can help ourselves you know. But I guess a bagel won't be bad. Or maybe a turkey sandwich as well."

"Coming right up!" Kumiko smiled as she dragged Inoue along.

"...Why me?" Inoue muttered as he was dragged to the kitchen, leaving Akira, Hatsuharu, and Kenta to wait at the cafeteria.

* * *

**(Dorms Area) - Awaka, Michiyo, Nanaho**

Kaito Awaka, Konno Michiyo, and Murakami Nanaho were at the dorms area as they began to knock on everyone's doors. And much to their delight and relief (but not to Nanaho's irritation), no one seems to be dead...yet.

"Sachiko, you alive in there?" Awaka knocked.

"Wake up Izumi!" Nanaho yelled. "Don't make me come in there."

"Yo Yusuke," Michiyo knocked on Yusuke's door. "Really hoping you're not dead or anything."

No one was dead. Awaka, Michiyo, and Nanaho had already checked everyone who was absent in the morning and thankfully, they were all still alive. Nanaho wanted to use her Disciplinary Stick to teach them a lesson but Awaka and Michiyo wouldn't allow it.

In any case, our little Free-Time interaction begins now with these three characters.

"Thank goodness no one was dead," Awaka sighed in relief. "I think I can finally breathe now."

"I wouldn't know what I would've done if we stumbled on a dead body too big guy heh," Michiyo nodded at Awaka in agreement. "Best tell the others the good news anyway so whew."

"In any case," Nanaho clutched her Disciplinary Stick. "If someone did die, I'll be teaching everyone-"

"Discipline, yeah yeah, we know already," Michiyo sighed, getting tired of Nanaho's little shtick about discipline and stuff. "Why do you even think we need discipline in the first place? We're high school students. We don't need any of that yardstick bullcrap."

"I do want to wonder," Awaka scratched his head. "When did you start believing in this whole Discipline act kind of thing? Is it like one of those sexual pleasures Sachiko talks about constantly?"

"Hey big guy," Michiyo looked at Awaka. "Try to stay away from that chick got it? You don't need to know what sexual pleasures that girl is referring to."

"Ah, okay Michiya," Awaka gave a thumbs-up at Michiyo. Truly, Awaka was the nicest guy someone would ever meet. A very understanding person and someone Michiyo herself can't even sense any form of killing intent within him.

"In any case, you were asking about my Discipline quirk?" Nanaho asked, veering back the conversation to herself. "Because boy do I have a story to tell."

"You can tell us Nanaha," Awaka smiled. "After all, I believe we should all get the time to know each othe-"

"Yeah, now I don't feel like telling any of you," Nanaho shook her head before walking away from Michiyo and Awaka. She didn't even bother to tell her story and just left them like that. How rude.

"That girl just confuses me," Michiyo shook her head.

"Was it something I said?" Awaka himself was confused as well. Michiyo shook her head once more in response to Awaka's question.

"Not at all big guy," Michiyo shook her head. "Not at all."

...

This Free-Time interaction segment was off to a great start.

* * *

**(Kitchen) - Inoue, Kumiko**

"And then you just roll it like this," Kumiko told Inoue as she rolled a piece of dough with a rolling pin. "See? Easy enough."

Inoue was silently rolling the dough. He felt ridiculous, embarrassed, and most of all, just plain weird. This wasn't something anyone would catch him doing and he couldn't believe he had gotten himself dragged into this.

"That's a good piece of dough," Kumiko gave a supportive smile. "Really excited to see how yours turn out Inoue!"

"Do you honestly find cooking fun?" Inoue asked, sighing behind his mask. "And have you let anyone try your cooking before?"

"Of course I have," Kumiko pouted. "What kind of question is that? The people who I let them taste tell me I can be an amazing cook when I grow up. In fact, everytime they eat my food they're always tearing up in joy!"

_Pretty sure it wasn't joy but best not to let her know that... _Inoue thought before clearing his throat. "Alright, but why am I being dragged in here? I told you I don't cook. Nor do I intend to become a cook when I grow up."

"Well," Kumiko looked at Inoue for a moment. Why did she drag Inoue in the kitchen? And why Inoue specifically? This was oh so strange. "Hmm. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. And you seem like someone who could be very easy to talk to."

"...Excuse me?" Inoue looked at Kumiko confused.

"Sorry, let me reword that," Kumiko smiled at Inoue. "More interesting to talk to. From looking at everyone in this school, I'd say you're probably the more quiet and mysterious type and usually those guys have a ton of juicy stuff I can rack up about."

"...You're the Ultimate Matchmaker correct?" Inoue sighed, stopping what he was doing before looking at Kumiko through her eyes from his mask. "If you're thinking about matching me with someone, don't bother. I'm not someone who's suited for romance."

"Are you asexual?" Kumiko randomly asked.

"Huh?" Inoue raised an eyebrow behind his mask when Kumiko asked him that question. It was indeed a strange question to ask but nevertheless, he had to answer honestly "Um, no?"

"Then you can't say you're not suited for romance," Kumiko smiled at Inoue. "You have an equal shot just like everyone else in the room, regardless of sexuality and sexual preferences. As the Ultimate Matchmaker, it's my duty to make sure I match and mix the perfect pair together so they can live a happily ever after."

Inoue was silent. Was this girl serious?

"So if you feel like you won't find love, then I'm here to tell you to not give up," Kumiko smiled at Inoue. "No matter what, you will find love. I'm sure of it!"

Inoue was still silent. This girl was definitely serious.

"But in any case," Kumiko took out a journal was some sorts and began to jot things down. "Tell me more about yourself Inoue. I'll help determine who is your match ASAP!"

"Not interested," Inoue said firmly as he continued rolling the dough. "And whatever you want to know, I've only got one answer: It's a secret."

Kumiko began to jot down what he had said. Then with a thought, she giggled and began to jot down something else. Then she gasped and blushed faintly.

"...Something wrong?" Inoue asked, not even looking at her as he rolled his dough. And please don't take that out of context.

"N-No um...um...n-nothing is wrong," Kumiko stammered a bit. "Ah, let's just continue cooking. Hm hm hm."

Kumiko had moved away from Inoue to take a look at her journal again. She was silent as Inoue himself wondered what could've been up with her. She just stayed quiet. Inoue had no idea what she was thinking about, but Kumiko certainly did...

...

_Now how can this be? _Kumiko blushed, looking at the match she had made with Inoue...

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Akira, Hatsuharu, Kenta**

"Ah, the latecomers have arrived," Hatsuharu noted, seeing the latecomers, the ones who didn't appear in the morning, arrive at last.

These latecomers included: Fujiwara Natsumi, Hatari Todou, Nakamura Izumi, Nakashima Yusuke, Ogawa Makoto, Ryu Sugoui, Sakamoto Naoki, and Yamashita Sachiko.

"S-S-Sorry we're l-late," Izumi apologized, looking down shamefully. "I um, I overslept."

"And I was too busy beating my high score in Tetris," Yusuke gave a shrug. "So yeah. Sorry for making you guys worry."

"It is fine," Hatsuharu nodded. "We are all glad at least you guys were not attacked last night. Really, caused us a shuffle to see half of us not appear for morning breakfast. But luckily, lunch is on the way, catered by Inoue and Kumiko."

"Those two again?" Naoki sighed. "Sorry but not sorry. Those two suck at cooking. Why are they even in charge of the kitchen in the first place. Get someone who can actually f*cking cook damn it!"

"Stop being a jack*ss and appreciate that at least some people are making sure we keep our metabolism come," Ogawa glared at Naoki. "But other than that, yeah, you kind of have a point. I don't know what's going on in that kitchen but whatever they cook up is pretty much equal to poison."

"Well, I can't say anything," Natsumi shrugged. "I'm a bad cook anyway so I know how that feels."

"But you guys can't just say that their cooking sucks to Kumiko and Inoue," Awaka blinked. "They'll be heartbroken."

"Kumiko maybe," Ryu nodded, agreeing with Awaka before continuing to his next point. "But Inoue? I doubt a guy who wears a Halloween costume like that can be heartbroken over a few criticism over his cooking."

"True that," Naoki nodded in agreement with Ryu.

"In any case, we're all here," Sachiko nodded before grinning wildly at the classmates she was with. "So no need to get your panties and underwear in a shift. In any case, seeing how we're all alive and well, who wants to head with to the b-"

"I'm still considering taping you to the toilet," Ogawa glared at Sachiko as he tipped his fedora down. "Don't forget about that."

Sachiko didn't seem to mind the threat. In fact, she looked turned on by the idea of having her taped to the toilet. So that meant all this time, Ogawa's threats had played no effect on Sachiko at all.

"Maybe taping her to the toilet isn't such a good threat," Yusuke gave smile. "Try something else Ogawa. Maybe then it'll stop her from making sexual remarks."

"At this point, I'm just tired," Ogawa sighed, shaking his head.

"In any case," Hatsuharu nodded at the students that have all arrived. "I believe our 'role call' here is over. Kumiko and Inoue are going to cook for us so be prepared for tha-"

Instantly, everyone in the kitchen left to go do their own thing leaving Hatsuharu alone in the kitchen. It seemed even Akira and Kenta weren't going to have a meal with Kumiko and Inoue (mainly Kumiko)'s cooking.

Hatsuharu sighed shaking his head. But then he jumped when he saw who was next to him.

It appears that Sachiko hadn't left at all. Instead, she stared at Hatsuharu with a perverted look on her face. And once she opened her mouth to speak, Hatsuharu stood and left the cafeteria.

"Nope nope nope," Hatsuharu said leaving.

"H-Hey come back!" Sachiko yelled out as she chased Hatsuharu.

...

"Huh?" Kumiko came out of the kitchen with a silent Inoue, holding a tray of burnt bagels. "Where did everyone go?"

* * *

The day rolled by with no more interactions unless you count Kumiko and Inoue's cleaning up but we aren't going to get that fluff in. We've practically exceeded the word count that I gotta use for DeviantArt.

In any case, the day would've ended...had not the voice of one Monokuma alerted them all.

"**Attention all students**," Monokuma announced on the intercom with his proud voice. "**Please come to the gymnasium pronto. This is an emergency! Emergency!**"

...

Truly.

They were going to be in some tough sh*t now.

* * *

**Students Left: 16**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Ryu Sugoui - The Ultimate Cartoonist

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker

Yamashita Sachiko - The Ultimate Prostitute


	3. Killing Game Start (Part 2)

**Chapter 1: Daily Life (1-2)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"So what does the bear want?" was the first thing Hatsuharu said as he crossed his arms, looking visibly irritated at the fact of having his alone time ruined by the high-pitched demands of a black and white bear.

Currently, all the students were gathered at the gymnasium, waiting for Monokuma to show. He had called them in for a special announcement. It was the third day in this little hell hole of a school and at the moment, everyone seemed to be doing fine.

"And where is the bear anyway?" Michiyo asked, crossing her arms.

"Wherever he is, he's got something planned," Ogawa said, tipping his fedora down. "And whatever that bear's got planned, I doubt it would be anything good. My guess? He's trying to plan a way for us to get started on killing each other."

"H-H-How c-can y-you b-be s-sure of th-that?" Izumi was frightened to hear what Ogawa had said. In fact, the very idea of what Ogawa had implied was enough to get her to start tearing up.

"As the leader of a large crime family," Ogawa began as he tipped his fedora up. "I've practically developed a sixth sense to bloodthirsty murderers. When someone wants someone dead, I get a tingle. And you bet I feel that tingling whenever that bear's around."

"Wow, that sounds really cool," Yusuke noted. "Sounds like it could be a good video game skill to have for those mystery novel games."

"Or a good cartoon!" Ryu cheered.

"Or a good f*cking movie!" Naoki winked.

"You guys are missing the point," Ogawa tipped his fedora down with an absolute groan. "All I'm saying is, that bear wants someone dead. And he's probably going to do something about it to make sure that happens."

Speak of the devil. Monokuma had appeared and he was ready to start his announcement. Given with Ogawa had said, the students braced themselves for whatever was to come. Maybe he was going to have them fight to death. Oh gosh. Let's hope Monokuma doesn't read that and get any funny ideas.

"Oh oh oh, I heard someone was talking about me!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Let me guess. You were talking about how awesome and cute Headmaster Monokuma is aren't you? Oh! It's nice to be appreciated for once! Really!"

"Literally, no one else was thinking that but Ryu," Nanaho frowned, irritated by Monokuma's very presence.

"Hey, how'd you know?" Ryu blinked in surprise.

"Anyway," Hatari was the first to speak up to Monokuma in a more responsible manner. "What did you need us here for Headmaster Monokuma? You did say you had a special announcement."

Hatari asked this with such politeness that we wonder if she even remembers that this was the same bear who nearly murdered one of the students.

"Oh my, how polite," Monokuma blushed with a grin. "You guys should really follow this girl's lead! Now that is how you talk to your Headmaster! By far, you just might have to be my fav-"

"Get on with it already," Michiyo frowned at Monokuma.

"I especially did not come here for useless talk," Hatsuharu frowned at Monokuma. "Just tell us what you came here to announce so we can be on our way. I happen to be a very busy man."

"Yeah, and I found illegal p*rnography on our iHandbooks!" Yamashita began to drool. "I need to get to touching myself soon so make this quick will ya bear?"

"What the f*ck did you say?" Kenta was really surprised to hear that, as well as the dozen of other students who had heard this as well.

Monokuma even sounded surprise, but for a totally different reason.

"You found that?!" Monokuma was surprised by this fact. "And I thought I hid it well from everybody! You kids are too curious you know that? Curious curious curious till finally one day you make a mistake and then you get addicted!"

The students were silent for a moment before some speaking out.

"I do wonder why you even bothered to put those in our handbooks," Akira narrowed her eyes at Monokuma. It was clear the word 'illegal' had triggered the Law Enforcer's charisma and right now, she was ready to berate Monokuma for such recklessness.

But Monokuma had to switch the topic quickly.

"Back to the announcement at hand!" Monokuma declared. "I've been noticing a trend in the past and that trend in the past is that kids like won't be killing anyone anytime soon. It was really boring having to watch you all go and be all friendly friendly with one another! I mean, at this rate, you guys will end up starting families and making babies, which will be fun to watch at times but only when I'm feeling dirty!"

"Even teddy bears feel dirty!" Yamashita drooled once more. "Oh man, I wonder what sex with a be-"

"Woman," Inoue looked at Yamashita with a threatening tone. "Quit providing us nasty thoughts. Some minds here would rather they remain...unaffected by your corruptive knowledge of lustful activities."

"Ohhhh I see," Yamashita gave a nasty grin. "You want in on this ac-"

"Um, I agree with Inoue," Kumiko looked at Yamashita, both disturbed and a little sympathetic towards the Ultimate Prostitute. "Even if I support romantic affairs, what you know and imply is honestly disturbing me."

"Same here," Kenta gave it a nod. "I'd hate to see someone having sex with Mo-"

"Anyway!" Monokuma continued, trying to direct the conversation away from sexual interests to what he had to announce. "Since I don't want to wait three days till someone starts killing, I think it's time I hand out a good ol motive extra extra early! You all need a motive to get your killing adrenaline up! So I have sent a very special motive to all of your iHandbooks which you should receive...right now!"

Instantly, everyone's iHandbook made a beep sound, as if they had received a notification. And within the notification was a picture of one of the students that was not themselves in their handbook.

"H-Hey, w-what the?" Ryu blinked with a gulp. "What's with the pictures of our classmates?"

"Glad you asked!" Monokuma cheered. "You see! I wanted to spice things up. And what better way than turning everyone into assassins for several days hm? That's right, the pictures you see on your iHandbook are your Assassination Targets! Kill your target and you win a free graduation pass. No Class Trial. No Punishment for anybody! Just a ticket out of this dump! Sounds delicious doesn't it?"

"You mean to say that if we kill our target," Kumiko looked sick to her stomach. "We can go free. Just like that?"

"What's the catch?" Hatsuharu crossed his arms, staring Monokuma dead in the eye.

"No catch!" Monokuma cheerfully cheered. "No catch whatsoever! You kill your target, you leave! Simple as that!"

Hatsuharu examined Monokuma carefully. As did several other students as well. Killing the target and just leaving? There had to be more to this. Monokuma didn't seem the type to just let anyone up and go free.

"What what?" Monokuma perked his head before looking a bit irritated. "Why are you kids looking at me suspiciously? All I want is someone dead! Are you saying you want there to be a catch?"

"F*ck no," Naoki responded quickly toward Monokuma. "Let's just leave it at that alright?"

"In any case, we should at least reveal who our targets are," Hatari told the students before smiling. "That way, we can watch out and steer clear of whoever would want to kill us, right?"

"Bzzzt!" Monokuma interjected that train of thought, shaking his head frantically. "No can do! No telling others who your target is! That just ruins the fun out of it! And I like my murders to be hot and spicy. Not dull and dirty! So for as long as it takes until someone gets the Killing Game started, I will add a new rule to the iHandbook! If you would all see right now..."

Monokuma trailed off and instantly everyone received a notification on their iHandbooks. Upon tapping on the Rules and Regulations application on the handbook, they would find:

**8\. Revealing your target is forbidden until the Killing Game has begun. **

"There we go!" Monokuma exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Now that should get you kids to keep your mouth shut! No spilling any beans, tea, or letting dogs and cats out of the bag or else _shiiiing_!"

Monokuma had bared his claws which were sharp enough to actually slash someone to death. This actually frightened some of the more emotionally weaker students but it hardly made some of the stronger students budge.

"Intimidation," Monokuma sighed to himself in relief once more. "How I adore it so. Well then! Have fun with your new motive kiddos! Puhuhu!"

And with that, Monokuma disappeared, without any trace of him being there. The students stared at their handbooks once, no twice, and a final third time to make sure they weren't seeing wrong. They had all received different targets.

And now soon, there was a sinking feeling.

That perhaps the Killing Game was underway...

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Akira, Awaka, Hatari, Hatsuharu, Inoue, Izumi, Kenta, Kumiko, Michiyo, Nanaho, Natsumi, Ogawa, Ryu, Sachiko, Sakamoto, Yusuke**

The 16 students had all gathered at the cafeteria shortly after Monokuma's little announcement. They all kept their iHandbooks close within them as they sat together at the long table, unsure at what to do. The voices that belonged to them sounded almost frantic for some.

"What are we going to do?!" Ryu gulped. "Someone here has my name listed as their target and then they'll end up killing me and oh boohoo! That Monokuma bear is so not cute after all!"

"You just now realize this?" Natsumi sighed, shaking her head. Ryu had finally come to the point to imagine Monokuma as no longer a cute specimen with flaws, but a very dangerous specimen with very terrible flaws.

"In any case, we can't let Monokuma win," Akira told her classmates. "Even if the very idea of killing your target to graduate without a Class Trial sounds tempting, we shouldn't stoop out to the level of the criminals I had to put away on death row."

"So then, what should we do about this whole assassination stuff?" Yusuke said, playing his game as if the whole situation didn't even bother him

"Might I suggest that we stay away from the person we are targeting?" Akira asked. "It might not work well but it's the best we can do. After all, if we are even near our target, some of us might give into the temptation of murdering our target. As long as we stay away from who we are trying to kill, then the situation should might as well be resolved."

"But won't that count as revealing who your target is?" Hatari asked, nervously. "Monokuma said that if we revealed our target, we'll be punished."

"Not exactly," Hatsuharu shook his head. "Monokuma said that revealing our targets is prohibited yes. But if we were to stay away from our targets. Well, I don't think that would count as _revealing_ anything now would it? At most, I would believe we would only begin to _suspect_ that the people who are avoiding us are our assassins."

"I second that," Nanaho nodded at her fellow classmates. "I don't know how long Monokuma wants to keep up this little charade of making us stay here, but until we forget about the motive or something, let's just stay away from our targets, got it? Good."

She didn't bother waiting anyone to reply. She wanted to get this meeting done as soon as possible. Among the students was a potential assassin who may or may not want to kill her and she definitely wasn't going to take that chance of being killed.

"I'm heading to my room," Nanaho said before leaving. "And don't anyone come bother me."

Once Nanaho left, the students look at one another before someone let out a joking remark. This remark came from Yamashita Sachiko's vulgar mouth that may have been at too many places if you think about it.

"First death," Sachiko chuckled.

"Don't even joke like that," Kumiko frowned at Sachiko. "I still can't believe Monokuma thinks giving us targets to kill will lead us to kill. I mean, is anybody considering killing anyone?"

The students were silent and this made her worry.

"Well I mean, the idea of killing our target and leaving without a Class Trial sounds really tempting," Michiyo rubbed her forehead. "Jeez. Monokuma sure knows how to play with our desires like that y'know."

"Oh come on, you can't _all_ be tempted with killing someone!" Kumiko frowned. "There has to be some of you who agrees that this so-called motive Monokuma gave us is absolutely ridiculous right?"

"Hmph, Monokuma bothered himself giving me a target," Inoue crossed his arms, his voice clear even though he had a mask on. "I won't kill anyone unless I have to. That is my promise to you all."

"Ah, thank you Inoue," Kumiko smiled at Inoue. "At least we have someone who has agreed to at least, not try to kill anyone... Um, actually, Inoue, what did you mean by 'unless I have to'."

"As I said," Inoue turned his masked gaze toward her. "I won't kill anyone unless I have to."

Kumiko didn't seem so comfortable with that answer anymore. In fact, his answer confused her. Then she looked at the other students, wondering what their opinions were about this obscene motive.

"W-Well um," Ryu spoke up, his voice very nervous. "It's n-not I'm th-thinking a-about k-killing anyone. I'm just...j-just s-scared of b-_being_ k-killed!"

"M-M-M-Me t-too," Izumi shivered in agreement.

The two of them were scared. For Izumi, it was natural for her to be this scared because out of everyone in this cast of students, Izumi was the more emotionally weaker one. Ryu on the other hand had just realized that Monokuma wasn't as cute as he seemed so it's understandable too. That and he didn't want to die. No one wanted to die.

**Ding dong**

It was the sound of the alarm that would be shortly followed with the voice of one evil bear.

"**Ahem, this is a school announcement,**" Monokuma's voice called out. "**It is now 10 PM. Nighttime is now in effect and soon some areas will be locked. Please don't forget about Rule #2 and Rule #3 and have a good night dear children!**"

"In any case," Hatsuharu spoke up. "It's getting late. I say we should all just go ahead and get a good night's rest. Those who are scared, relax. No one is going to die. And no one is going to kill anyone. We will uphold our new rule of not being anywhere near our targets and just try our best to forget about the motive at hand. That is all we can do right now. In fact, why don't you all start planning out something fun to take your mind off of this so-called Killing Game."

The students looked at one another and then gave nods to each other and at Hatsuharu.

"Great idea Hatsuharu!" Michiyo gave a thumbs-up.

"Truly," Hatari smiled at him with a nod.

"Glad to see we all agree," Hatsuharu nodded, satisfied with the positive responses to his idea. He stood up and stretched his arms. "Well then, goodnight everyone. See you all tomorrow."

Hatsuharu left the cafeteria as the other students looked among themselves, each wondering if they all had something planned. Then, Inoue stood up as he prepared to leave.

"I will be heading off too," Inoue said. "Besides, I rather I do my own things tomorrow. No need to bother yourselves inviting me."

"Yeah, same here," Yusuke shrugged as he stood up as well. "I gotta finish my game anyway. So you guys don't need to invite me to anything really. Just have fun with yourselves and I'll have fun by myself."

"How fun?" Sachiko gave a flirty smirk.

"More fun than being around you," Yusuke responded to Sachiko's question as he left with Inoue to head back to their rooms. Sachiko was rejected.

Then it was Michiyo's time to stand. But instead of heading to the exit, she grinned as she pointed toward the girls. Then with a loud voice and a determined look, Michiyo began to speak.

"In any case, you girls want to have a hang out tomorrow?" Michiyo grinned. "We can have a fun time with a fun party! Maybe a few drinks if Monokuma's got like beverages stashed away and awesome food to enjoy! Sound good?"

"I'm fine with that," Hatari gave a smile as she nodded.

"Sounds great!" Kumiko smiled at Michiyo. The idea of a girl hang-out was just what she needed to get her mind off of this little motive. "Maybe I'll also cook up something nice for every-"

"It's totally okay Kumiko," Hatari politely smiled at Kumiko, knowing full well the extent of her cooking. "There is no need to stress yourself."

"Huh?" Kumiko looked at Hatari, a little confused. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Hatari smiled at Kumiko as Michiyo gave a grin before noticing Izumi in the corner of the table, silent as ever and trying hard not to notice. And with a grin, Michiyo called out Izumi's name.

"Hey Izumi!" Michiyo called out with a grin. "Ya wanna join us as well?"

The sudden noise of her name being called made Izumi jump as she turned to Michiyo, her voice stuttering and stammering more frantic than ever.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't um," Izumi didn't know what to say. Was this a trick? Were they secretly going to kill her? Has she not been listening this entire time when Michiyo invited the girls out for a hangout?

"Come on," Michiyo grinned. "It'll be fun. You, me, Natsumi, Kumiko, and Hatari! Hanging out in one of our bedrooms and having a wild time haha!"

Izumi was silent. She didn't know what to say. The very idea sounded sketchy to her, but it seemed that Kumiko and Hatari didn't mind one bit. She was about to respond to her answer but immediately Michiyo added:

"Unless you have one of us as your targets," Michiyo shrugged. "Then I say forget it and just go back to what you initially planned okay?"

"N-No," Izumi shook her head. "I um, I um, I w-w-want to j-join! A-and I-I d-d-don't h-have one of y-you g-guys as m-my t-t-target! P-Pinky p-promise!"

"Then see ya tomorrow," Michiyo grinned at Izumi before turning her head to Kumiko, Natsumi, and Hatari who smiled at the thought of a five-way girl's day off. "And I should expect you three to join as well right?"

"Most definitely," Hatari nodded with a smile.

"You bet!" Kumiko smiled as well.

"Sure thing!" Natsumi cheered.

"Then it's settled," Michiyo grinned. "I will see you girls tomorrow! Don't any of you think you can just show up late cause I will leave you behind! 12 PM is the time to meet. My room is the place so let's get this rolling got it?"

With a smile and nod at the plan (except from Izumi who was still contemplating her decision to join), Michiyo, Natsumi, Kumiko, Hatari, and Izumi left the cafeteria. This left only Akira, Awaka, Kenta, Ogawa, Ryu, Naoki, and Sachiko in the cafeteria. But that didn't stay true for long.

Akira and Sachiko ended up leaving. Akira for her own purposes and Sachiko because 'they weren't fun anymore'. That only left Awaka, Kenta, Ogawa, Ryu, and Naoki. The males of the group who had ended up a bit jealous by the Michiyo's idea of a party.

"This is unacceptable!" Kenta slammed his hand down on the table. "I call for a revolution! Revolution Assemble!"

"Um, what exactly are we rebelling against?" Awaka asked, a little confused.

"Why the girls of course!" Kenta declared. "They think they can have a little girls' day out? Well I'm going to initiate a boy's day out! Who's with me?! Awaka, Ogawa, Ryu, Naoki? Will you join the Revolution? Huh? Will you? Will you? Will you? Wi-"

"Okay okay!" Ogawa looked irritated at Kenta's pestering. "I'll join if it gets you to shut up. Just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy. I'm a leader of a Mafia. So you go do something I don't like, I'll pound your face in."

"Well, if I'll join too," Awaka smiled politely. "After all, I doubt it'll be fun with only two people hanging out in an all-boys' day out. So you can tag me along too! Ryu? Naoki? You guys want to join too?"

"I'll join," Naoki looked away. "Just because I f*cking don't know what to do on my free time anyway."

"I politely decline," Ryu looked nervous. "I'm sorry but, after hearing today's motive, I just need a moment by myself to wonder who I can trust. So you guys have fun without me. I got Olivia and Peanut by my side so don't worry about me."

"Then it's settled!" Kenta declared with a proud expression. "Meet me at my room at, let's say...12 PM!"

"At this point," Naoki grumbled. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're just putting together this event just to f*cking spite the girls. But whatever. I'll f*cking be there. But if you even think about killing me then I'll kill you first!"

"He's serious," Ogawa nodded with confirmation. "So don't even try to kill him."

And with that Ryu, Naoki, and Ogawa left Kenta and Awaka alone in the cafeteria. Kenta just seemed a bit unnerved by what Naoki and Ogawa had said and noticing this discomfort, Awaka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Kenta?" Awaka asked.

"Why are the guys here so creepy?" Kenta groaned.

...

* * *

**(MONOKUMA THEATER)**

"What?!" Monokuma was on the phone. "You're saying Assassination Targets was already taken as a motive?! It was supposed to be fresh from the oven! How could anyone have take- Oh. That universe huh? Well. It seems that some things just aren't meant to be original. When I thought of Assassination Targets as a motive, I thought it was a brilliant idea! Give them a target and then bam! They win the game instantly by leaving the school...and then die a painful death sometime in the future. I won't dive in on that. But sadly, my idea will not be original because another damn universe took it! And they had an Ultimate Ventriloquist, who I admit I'm rooting for him to live, and there also seems to be a lot more female characters than male characters. I can't dive anymore than that but I supposed you guys might know what I'm referencing. Puhuhu."

* * *

...

**Ding dong**

Morning had hit. Monokuma's message rang out:

"**Rise and shine students****!**" Monokuma cheered. "**Today is another beeeeyutiful day! So wash up and enjoy another day at sunny sunny Hope's Peak Summer Academy!**"

And now everyone now doing their respective thing, keeping their promise to stay away from their targets, even if it meant that some of them were staying away from everyone.

It was almost 12, and Kenta and Michiyo were both excited to get their respective hang-outs in session. In fact, they practically packed up foods and drinks and everything really. Now both of them waited in their rooms, waiting for their guests to come.

And because of this, our little interactions will mostly be focused on Michiyo's Group of Gals (which included Michiyo, Kumiko, Hatari, Natsumi, and Izumi) as well as Kenta's Group of Guys (which included Kenta, Ogawa, Awaka, and Naoki).

The others were off doing stuff that don't really matter and as such we should not annoy them with questions as to what they were doing. But in any case, let's get started with Michiyo's Group of Gals.

* * *

**(Michiyo's Room) - Hatari, Kumiko, Michiyo, Natsumi**

When Michiyo opened her door, it was 12 AM and standing amongst her was Hatari, Kumiko, and Natsumi, who were all excited to get started. They brought some of their personal things like Hatari's magazine of boys, Kumiko's journal filled with love notes, and Natsumi's camera which she had planned to film them all having fun.

But someone was missing.

"Huh?" Michiyo blinked. "Where's Izumi? She said she was going to join us at 12. Did she forget?"

"Actually," Natsumi shook her head before answering Michiyo's question. "Izumi said she wasn't feeling well. So she said she was going to sit out today. I happened to bump into her and when I looked at her well... She looked more nervous than usual so I guess we should leave her be for now."

"Shame," Michiyo sighed. "Well I guess it'll be fine with four girls instead. Come on in."

Michiyo let Hatari, Kumiko, and Natsumi inside her room and instantly they discovered that her room was filled with some accessories that suited the Ultimate Biker. A banner of the Crazy Diamonds hung on the wall as Michiyo sat back on her bed.

She pointed to the snacks and drinks she had ended up gathering and placing in her room and was eager to get this started.

"Food and drinks are over there," Michiyo grinned. "So please help yourself. And don't worry about me poisoning it. There was no bottles of poison around and you guys aren't my target so it's all good."

"M-Michiyo!" Hatari looked scared and nervous. "Y-You j-just.."

"Hey relax," Michiyo looked calm. "If this is about the last thing I said, then it's no problem. Monokuma said we couldn't reveal who our target was. Never said we couldn't reveal who _wasn't_ our target. Am I right?"

"Um, if you say so," Hatari calmed down a bit. Michiyo's body skewered was the last thing she needed to see, so she was glad these loopholes in these rules existed. "In any case, what do you girls want to do in here?"

"Isn't it obvious what we should do in here?" Kumiko gave a smile that was mixed with a blush. "...We should talk about the boys."

"I like the sound of that," Michiyo gave a grin. "Excellent idea Kumiko!"

"Ah, th-the b-boys," Hatari twiddled her fingers nervously. Natsumi blushed lightly as she began to sweat. They were going to talk about the male students of the cast? It's very cliché but it's the kind of thing Kumiko would love to talk about.

"Like every rom com/school life movie/TV show I've seen," Kumiko began with a bright smile. "The female members of the cast always talk about the cutest boys or the boys that really interest them! So spill out the goods ladies! Who are you guys interested and/or think is cute?"

Hatari and Natsumi blushed while Michiyo smirked at their reactions. Then seeing them stammer, Michiyo shook her head in amusement and began to spill the beans herself.

"Well, if you two aren't going to spill, then I guess I will," Michiyo chuckled. "Yusuke's pretty cute. And the fact that he seems like a loner just makes him all the more better. My only problem with him is that he's just kind of emotionless ya know? Like Akira but only too focused on his gameboy or something."

"I see, I see," Kumiko began jotting this down in her journal. "Continue."

"Are you writing this down?!" Natsumi was blushing even further.

"Awaka is like a big teddy bear so that makes him pretty cute too," Michiyo noted, tapping her chin. "Oh but I like Ogawa as well. He has the cold dark attitude that I really like in a guy. But sadly, I'm afraid I won't be falling for any of them heh."

Kumiko stopped writing as she looked at Michiyo, surprised by what she said. Natsumi and Hatari also looked at Michiyo, confused by what she had meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Hatari asked.

"I already got someone I'm interested in dating," Michiyo smiled. "He's like the toughest biker gang leader and he's got a code of honor that I really admire. Won't hit a girl that guy and he's easily impressed by the guts I got to best him."

"Won't hit a girl?" Hatari asked, a little envious about that fact. "Sounds admirable."

"He's got anger issues," Michiyo shrugged. "But that doesn't stop me from loving the guy. He's somewhere out there. And he's obviously waiting for me. So I'll do my best to survive. For his and the gang's sake. Because everyone knows that the Crazy Diamonds won't be complete without me! Heh heh!"

Michiyo gave a thumbs-up as the other three girls began to admire Michiyo for her goal of surviving. She was doing this for her special someone. And warmed their heart to learn that fact about Michiyo.

"Now it's your turn," Michiyo told the girls. "Enough of my little romantic life, what's yours?"

Hatari and Natsumi were nervous to share. But Kumiko herself decided to go forth and reveal. Tapping her chin in thought, she began to think about the boys currently in the school and her love life before this Killing Game happened.

"Well, I was asked out by many boys and girls," Kumiko noted. "But I had to turn them all down."

"Asexual?" Michiyo asked.

"No, just not interested in them," Kumiko noted. "They just didn't seem to be the right one to me so I rejected their request to date them. Really, I never expected me to be a popular girl at school but everyone loved me and I rather they didn't. Gives me too much popularity and power you know?"

"I understand that feeling," Hatari nodded. As a Supermodel, that is exactly what she had to go through everyday. And it was a surprise to hear Kumiko go through that same experience as well.

"What about now?" Natsumi smiled, getting a little interested in Kumiko's interests. "Any boys, girls? Anyone you interested in at all?"

Kumiko began to think as she tapped her chin. Then she smiled as the insides of her began to flutter. She enjoyed this feeling when she thought of one person she might potentially be interested in.

"Well," Kumiko said before smiling to herself. "I guess there is this one guy. We've been hanging out for the past two days and so far, everything about him just really interests me."

"Ooh, do tell," Michiyo looked really interested. Everyone in the room did and all this attention instantly made Kumiko blush faintly.

"He's just so mysterious and even though he acts cold and distant, there's a part of me that just doesn't want to leave him you know?" Kumiko asked, smiling. "I feel like there's just some sort of connection between me and him."

"You got all _that_ from _just_ two days?" Hatari asked, blinking.

"Not even two," Natsumi shook her head. "Three days, counting today...if she did hang out with him today that is."

"I'm sorry, but even as the Ultimate Matchmaker," Kumiko looked at them all sheepishly. "I don't really understand just why these feelings for him are so strong. I mean, it's not normal for these feelings to be strong after three days upon meeting the guy right?"

"The way I see it," Michiyo had laid back on the bed as she spoke. "It's most likely because you rejected so many people in the past that you probably held all your romantic lusts deep inside. And now that you met someone you actually think you might like, all that romantic lust has come spilling out and it is satisfying you to the bitter end. Get what I'm saying?"

"So it's like when you want to pee but you have to hold it in," Natsumi noted with a nod of understanding.

"Yeah," Michiyo grinned. "Go you Kumiko. Who's the lucky bastard?"

Kumiko was silent. What Michiyo had said could make sense but deep inside, she thinks it might've been something else. But at the other question at hand, Kumiko blushed once again.

"Um um well um," Kumiko began to stammer.

"We shouldn't be surprised," Hatari smiled before her face turned into a teasing smirk. "Someone who's cold and distant. Someone who hung out with Kumiko for the past two days? By any chance, does this person wear a mask?"

"Eep," Kumiko blushed harder.

"I knew it!" Hatari giggled. "It's Inoue! You have a crush on Inoue Tadayoshi!"

"That guy huh?" Michiyo looked surprised. "I would have never thunk that. I gotta warn ya sister. He doesn't seem to be the type to like to associate himself with others ya know? So if he hurts your heart, then you bet I'll be there to kick his *ss."

"N-No it's okay," Kumiko began to look in her journal on the page she had written for Inoue with a smile. "I get a feeling that a match has been found."

"Wait wait wait wait, hold the phone," Natsumi was still surprised to hear that Kumiko had a major crush on- "Inoue's a guy?!"

Nevermind.

The room was silent as Hatari, Kumiko, and Michiyo looked at Natsumi, confused. It seems that Natsumi had not realized that very blatant obvious fact. My goodness, this is going to start something from the internet ain't it?

"You thought he wasn't?" Hatari asked.

"Sorry," Natsumi crossed her arms in thought. "I always thought he wasn't human or like was a girl dressed as a guy or something. But now that you mention it, yep! No doubt! He's a guy!"

The girls were silent.

"Moving on," Hatari cleared her throat. "Let's do something else now. We had fun with our love interests, so let's-"

"Ah ha, ya can't get out that easily ya know," Michiyo smirked. "You're going to spill the beans right here right now. So spill it. Who do you think is cute Hatari Todou?!"

Hatari looked flustered. And before we can learn this answer, let's switch over to Kenta's group to balance out the boys and girls interaction, no matter how juicy this interaction may seem.

* * *

**(Kenta's Room) - Awaka, Kenta, Naoki, Ogawa**

Kenta's room, similar to Michiyo's, had a banner but this time, showing a symbol of his rebellion: The Japanese Rebellion in fact. It was a kind of lazy name, I know, but it's the best I could come up with, promise.

"So what are we going to do in here?" Awaka asked, looking around. "It seems you didn't even bother to like prepare snacks or anything heh."

"Well," Kenta chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Truth be told, I only wanted a boys hang-out because I got jealous seeing the girls have their own as well haha."

"I f*cking knew it," Naoki sighed, shaking his head. "Well a number one star like me needs some form of entertainment so entertain me damn it revolution boy! And don't you dare think Russian Roulette is a good form of entertainment because its not!"

"You played Russian Roulette?" Ogawa asked Naoki.

"Nah," Naoki shook his head. "I just hear that some guys get so drunk at parties that they begin to play with a gun with one bullet in the chamber and then begin pointing it at their own heads. It's f*cking crazy ya know?"

"It is," Ogawa nodded. "Played it a few times myself. Several close calls. In fact, one time, I was playing with some of the other members of my mafia gang and I was asked to do something when it was my turn. Lo and behold, if I had pulled the trigger on that time then I wouldn't even be here heh. That was the closest call that close calls can ever get."

"O-Ogawa," Awaka looked freaked out upon hearing this. "That's seriously messed up. You shouldn't play games like that! It's suicide!"

"That's the point," Ogawa tipped his fedora down as Awaka looked at him, not understanding by what he had meant.

"Well guys, I can be both happy and sad to say that I don't have a gun we can play Russian Roulette with," Kenta beamed with a smile. "So in any case, why don't we talk about the girls of this place?"

"Pass," Naoki crossed his arms.

"I got my own flame," Ogawa responded without a care in the world.

"Sorry, I'm not that interested in dating," Awaka chuckled. "But if it makes you feel better, I guess I can tell you one girl who I think is pretty cute. Well that is, if you want to hear it Kenta."

"Go ahead," Kenta sighed. "Ogawa and Naoki bummed me out with their rejections to the question anyway. Who do you think is cute?"

"Akira," Awaka responded with a smile. Ogawa and Naoki were taken aback by this revelation. Kenta looked surprised himself as well.

"That cold chick?" Kenta asked. "I mean, she's not that bad but I would think you would say Michiyo. She's good-looking, bad*ss, and you two hang out like a lot. But Akira? Never would've expected that."

"I guess I just like girls with purple streaks in their hair," Awaka chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But in any case, it's just kind of hard to talk to her, especially with her cold looks heh."

"Amen to that," Ogawa shrugged. "She's the Ultimate Law Enforcer meaning bad news to my little Crime Family."

"And bad news for my Rebellion," Kenta sighed.

"That's what you get for becoming Ultimate Criminals," Naoki shook his head at the two guys he was in the room with. "But in any case, I guess Kenta himself likes Michiyo right?"

Kenta began to list off some names.

"Hatari, Michiyo, Kumiko, Sachiko-"

"Excuse me?" Ogawa raised an eyebrow at Kenta as soon as he mentioned Sachiko. "You leave that girl out of this. She's nowhere good looking as the three other girls you named."

"True, but I wouldn't mind havin-"

"Nope nope nope," Ogawa stood up and left the room. "I don't want to hear anything about that girl."

"W-Wait, Ogawa!" Kenta stood up as well and ran after Ogawa. "Come back man!"

Kenta and Ogawa had now left the room. Awaka and Naoki looked at one another before standing up, Naoki completely understanding why Ogawa would leave while Awaka was more concerned about Kenta leaving his room to two people who could be out to kill him.

"Well, guess that ends this little hang-out," Naoki shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I'm heading to the kitchen. Wanna join in big dude?"

"Sure," Awaka shrugged.

* * *

**(Michiyo's Room) - ****Hatari, Kumiko, Michiyo, Natsumi**

Back at Michiyo's much more successful little hang-out session, the girls giggled upon hearing Hatari's answer. Hatari herself was blushing lightly as Kumiko jotted down all this juicy information right there in her journal.

"I can't believe it," Natsumi giggled. "You think _Kenta_ is cute?"

"Oh please don't make fun of me over this," Hatari looked away, embarrassed. "Kenta is a funny and a really cool guy. Sure he might be like a rebel and I am weary about his talent as a revolutionaire, but I guess I'm attracted to guys who value teamwork like him. But it's a minor crush and nothing else! That's all!"

"Ha, sure," Michiyo laughed before sporting a teasing look at Natsumi, who seemed to have gotten too comfortable with the conversation at hand. "And what about you Natsumi? Who do you like? Is it a certain Sakamoto Naoki?"

"Ha!" Natsumi shook her head. "Are you kidding me? He's foul-mouthed. He's narcissistic. And I hate him."

"Sure sure," Michiyo gave a teasing smirk at her as Natsumi looked away and pouted. "In any case, I think we all established who we have a clear interest in. Want to do something else now?"

"Like what?" Hatari asked.

"Like Truth or Dare?" Natsumi asked with a bright smile. "That's always a fun party game! In fact maybe we should dare someone here to kiss one of the guys they thought were cute."

Natsumi gave a teasing look at Kumiko and Hatari, both of whom blushed in response and the idea of kissing the guys they were interested in.

"Ya do realize that you'll have to kiss Naoki if we dare ya right?" Michiyo smirked.

"Ack!" Natsumi widened her eyes at the very mention of that. Her and Naoki? Bleh! "Nope nope. Different game. Different game. Not doing it. Dislike! Dislike! Dislike!"

The girls giggled at Natsumi's antics...and thus we can conclude that the four had a very successful hang-out together. In fact, one might say Michiyo, Hatari, Kumiko, and Natsumi grew a little closer today as well.

Just don't ask us to give them presents.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Kenta, Ogawa**

Back at the boy's side of things, Ogawa had tipped his fedora down so it could cover his eyes completely. He was getting annoyed by Kenta who looked at him teary-eyed and spouting out pleas and begs.

"Pwease don't hate me..." Kenta gave him a puppy-dog look, which was very surprisingly effective for a guy like Kenta mind you.

"If you're gonna continue this up then I'll probably just do just that," Ogawa growled with a sigh. Kenta has been at this for almost an hour and really, Ogawa was starting to get annoyed. In fact, he probably would've punched the guy in the face if Awaka, Inoue, Naoki, Ryu, and Sachiko hadn't arrived.

Awaka and Naoki most likely came to meet up with Kenta and Ogawa. But as for Inoue, Ryu, and Sachiko, they didn't know why they themselves were here in the cafeteria. And that was going to render some much needed interactions no?

"Huh," Naoki rubbed his chin. "Why exactly are you three here in the cafeteria?"

"I want a cucumber," Sachiko smiled pervertedly before heading into the kitchen. There goes one of the students that could've been interacted with... Wait! Nevermind! I will never have these students interact with such a vile perverted woman!

"Ignoring that, what's your guy's f*cking excuses?" Naoki asked Inoue and Ryu.

Inoue was silent. But unlike Inoue, Ryu himself gave a sheepish smile as he responded to Naoki's question.

"Will you believe me if I said I left Peanut in the kitchen, heh?" Ryu asked with a small chuckle. To no one's surprise, he was met with blank looks. Looks that suggested that they maybe shouldn't bother his little imaginative fantasies.

"Well, I'll go look for Peanut with you if you want," Awaka shrugged, humoring Ryu as he smiled appreciatively. The two headed off into the kitchen as Sachiko exited with a cucumber in her hand. They didn't question it.

"As for you," Naoki looked at Inoue. "You didn't say sh*t so let me ask again, what are you doing here in the cafeteria?"

"Thought the cafeteria was open to anyone who's hungry," Inoue noted, staring at Naoki through his mask. "Guess not. In any case, I'll just go grab a plate of a sandwich or something and just head off and not bother you guys."

Inoue entered the kitchen soon after as Naoki shook his head.

"I don't really get that guy," Naoki shook his head as he looked at Kenta and Ogawa.

"What'd you expect?" Ogawa deadpanned. "Most of our classmates are a bunch of weird people that I just can't stand being around. So I try not to talk to them. They aren't my gang members after all heh."

"Ah, I'm kind of interested in what your mafia group is like actually," Kenta nodded at Ogawa. "If you tell me about them, I'll tell you about my rebellion group."

"Done deal," Ogawa shrugged, having nothing better to do as he talked with Kenta. Naoki gave a shrug and just headed to the kitchen. There was no use with him sitting afar and listening to the two converse.

* * *

**(Kitchen) - Awaka, Ryu**

Before we get to that...

"There you are!" Ryu exclaimed, hugging Peanut, which to our eyes was nothing but air. Awaka was silent as Inoue and Naoki walked in, grabbed what they needed, looked at Ryu, and left.

They weren't even going to question anything.

"I guess Peanut was playing with onions or something?" Awaka asked, chuckling lightly.

"No, tomatoes," Ryu shook his head before smiling at Awaka. "But in any case, Olivia wants to ask how you got to be so beefy and full of muscles. Because I don't think it's normal to be that size."

"Ah," Awaka blinked before chuckling sheepishly. "I get that a lot believe it or not. But in any case, it's all about a proper balanced diet and lots of training. As a fitness trainer, I pride myself on making sure everyone gets the fit body they deserve, like mine heh."

"I see," Ryu nodded. "But you should be careful. Back where I come from, there's a guy named Zack who has a thing for muscled guys like you."

"Well, at least he's not around where I live am I right?" Awaka chuckled. "I live off near the shore close to Hope's Peak."

"Oh, I do too," Ryu blinked.

Awaka was silent. Oh f*ck damn it. Getting rid of the nervous thoughts in his head, Awaka looked at Ryu and scratched his head with a nervous chuckle, wanting to change the subject.

"Um, tell me about yourself Ryu," Awaka chuckled. "What got you so into cartoons? And who are Olivia and Peanut based on if I may ask?"

"For the first question," Ryu began to think. "I got into cartoons ever since I was little. It always interested me on how someone could just draw something so colorful and child-friendly you know? Back home, my entire family grew up with bloody comic books and manga. But me? I loved cartoonish pieces. They were so...innocent compared to the dark superhero comics my brother collects."

"I see," Awaka nodded, understanding Ryu's interests.

"As for Olivia and Peanut?" Ryu began to think. "Well I never exactly had the best childhood growing up. No one wanted to be friends with me at school, so I decided to create two friends instead. Olivia is a punk. And Peanut is a clown. And they are practically my only friends growing up."

"Aw man, Rya," Awaka looked at Ryu, sympathetic.

"No no it's okay," Ryu chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I just hung out with Peanut and Olivia because I had a hard time trusting others. Connecting with others. All that mumbo jumbo heh. What about you Awaka? What got you into fitness training in the first place?"

Awaka looked surprised that Ryu wanted know about him. But after hearing Ryu's story, he couldn't just decline and not tell his own story. Ryu was brave enough to reveal his past. Why not Awaka himself.

"Well," Awaka nodded as he began. "Truth be told, I wasn't always this um..."

"Big?" Ryu asked, finishing Awaka's sentence.

"Haha, yeah, basically," Awaka laughed at that. "I was kind of chubby. Wasn't looking too healthy in terms of physical body shape. And as a result, I was always picked on by the other kids at school."

"Man, I've seen enough cartoons to know how that feels," Ryu nodded, understanding Awaka.

"Y-Yeah," Awaka nodded looking away. "Anyway, it was my dad that got me into fitness training. When he heard about the other kids picking on me, he took it upon himself to train me as the big guy you see today. When they saw me change later on, heh boy were they afraid I was going to knock their socks off."

"And did you?" Ryu asked.

"Heck no," Awaka shook his head. "I'm not about that revenge type. I just left them alone...after they said sorry to me that is. And then we went our separate ways."

Ryu shook his head with a small smile.

"Let me be honest," Ryu said. "I would've knocked all of them out to teach them a lesson. But you're admirable Awaka. Being this nice and all."

"Yeah," Awaka chuckled. "It's why I became a fitness trainer. My dad trained me to take care of myself and stop the other kids from bullying me. Now I follow in his footsteps to help other kids get stronger both physically and mentally."

Ryu gave Awaka a firm handshake. The two smiled at one another, growing closer today of course.

"As I said Awaka," Ryu chuckled. "Very admirable."

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Kenta, Ogawa**

Back at Kenta and Ogawa, the two began to share their little life sentiments about their life as criminals. Well, can we really consider Kenta a criminal? Because I assume we can butAh nevermind.

"So where to start with my story," Ogawa sat back, fixing his fedora. "Well, I guess you can say I was born into the family business. How the Family works is that the godfather at the time writes down the name of the person they want to pass down the role of Godfather to."

Kenta looked at Ogawa, listening attentively to his tale.

"At the time, the Godfather happened to be my dad, so naturally I became the next Godfather," Ogawa noted, leaning back on the table. "And from there, I led the family better than pops could."

"What happened to your pops anyway?" Kenta asked.

"Shot in the head," Ogawa tipped his fedora down to hide his eyes. Although it didn't seem like it at the time, Ogawa seemed almost...sad when he had revealed that. "I got the guy who did it. So that's a plus. But because of pops' death, I became the next Godfather at an early age."

"So that explains that," Kenta gave a nod, understanding Ogawa's sentiments. "Do you like being a Godfather?"

"The job's full of responsibility and sh*t" Ogawa frowned, tipping his fedora up to look at Kenta in the eye. "But it has its perks. For one, I get to call the shots on who I want dead so naturally, I don't have many enemies that have the balls to come pick a fight with me."

"Ah, I see," Kenta was getting a little nervous.

"Well, what about you?" Ogawa looked at Kenta, which made his spine chill. "As the leader of a rebellion, I think you made some powerful enemies right?"

"Hmm, yeah," Kenta gave a nod. He couldn't say 'no' to that idea. He has made enemies with very powerful people. "The mayor. Some high police officials. Even some secret higher positions of power."

"Jesus," Ogawa shook his head. "How the f*ck are you not dead?"

"Well," Kenta began to think about this. "I guess it's because they haven't tried to assassinate me yet heh. I would think maybe with the amount of people I have in my rebellion, that they might be too chicken to do anything to me haha."

Ogawa looked at Kenta, examining him. He was unsure or this was the truth or not, but even Kenta wasn't sure on why he hasn't been killed...let alone assassinated.

"In any case," Kenta scratched his head. "I never expected the Japanese Rebellion to be super huge. At most, I thought it would just be group of friends yelling at the corrupt officials to give our rights back or something like that. But before you know it, we ended up getting police officers, military guys, even some underground gang members in on the Rebellion."

"You're joking," Ogawa didn't believe that Kenta would've attracted so many people to the Rebellion.

"Nah man," Kenta shook his head. "I remember one time, some of the military guys brought in a tank and threatened to use it if we didn't get the freedom we deserved. Heh. To be honest, that scared me."

"In other words, you're here at a school for very talented people...by accident..." Ogawa deadpanned, not even believing what he was hearing.

"Um...yeah?" Kenta scratched his head.

"Nice talk, I'm leaving," Ogawa sighed shaking his head as he left, leaving Kenta at the cafeteria alone.

Kenta watched Ogawa leave. It seems like the interaction was left on a sour note. But there was no doubt that Kenta and Ogawa grew a little closer today, in their own silly way.

...

And this silence would continue throughout the rest of the day...

...

* * *

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

Monokuma was jotting down in a journal that looked very similar to that of Kumiko's journal. Then with frantic scribbling and a shake of his head, Monokuma looked at the screen with a distasteful look on his face.

"In every high school setting, for some reason," Monokuma sighed, shaking his head. "There always has to be love affairs going on everywhere. It's the same with these kids. I mean they just got here and already they're talking about potential love interests? Come on! This is a Killing Game! And they think they'll get out with the person they love? Ha! Fat chance! It's all about the Despair, so I'm hoping some of these suckers die so I can get rid of all this lovey schmovey crap. And before you asked, yes I didn't get enough love from anyone myself but that doesn't matter! I am Monokuma! And I say we should ban love and create high hopes for Despair! Ack! I said Hope For Despair! That's just kind of...hypocritical sort of."

Hope For Despair. That could be a great Danganronpa title for a fic someday.

* * *

...

**Ding dong**

It was morning. Monokuma's face popped up on the screen, ready to repeat the same message he gave every morning in hopes that the students would wake up to another day of making friends with potential killers.

"**Rise and shine students****!**" Monokuma cheered. "**Today is another beeeeyutiful day! So wash up and enjoy another day at sunny sunny Hope's Peak Summer Academy!**"

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Akira, Hatsuharu, Kumiko, Michiyo, Nanaho**

Anzai Akira, Hamano Hatsuharu, Saruwatari Kumiko, Konno Michiyo, and Murakami Nanaho were among the first people to arrive at the cafeteria in this brand new morning. Kumiko had prepared another fine meal for her fellow classmates, and by 'fine' we mean really terrible.

No one has bothered to touch the food yet.

"Ah man," Michiyo yawned. "Are we going to have to go knock on everyone's doors again to check if they're all still alive? I'm telling ya, maybe we should've made a rule to have everyone gather at the cafeteria first thing in the morning."

"I agree," Kumiko nodded before looking determined. "The foods going to get cold if people don't come here sooner!"

"I don't think that is what Michiyo intended it to be the purpose," Hatsuharu crossed his arms, looking at Kumiko with a raised eyebrow.

"I see," Kumiko sighed before nodding with a smile. "But in any case, I think we should all just dig in! Those who come in late will just have to deal with eating cold dishes instead."

"A-A-Actually um," Hatsuharu looked flustered, stammering at how they would be the early ones to actually eat whatever Kumiko had concocted today. "Perhaps we should wait? It doesn't s-seem right with me to have everyone eat before the others arrive."

"If that's how they do things in Britain then I'm fine with that," Kumiko gave a smile. "Oh! Here comes some more people now."

Akira and Nanaho, having been silent throughout this interaction turned their heads to see who in the world had arrived. This time, it was Inoue Tadayoshi, Kaito Awaka, Nakajima Kenta, and Sakamoto Naoki.

Kumiko seemed extra delighted to see Inoue come in. Michiyo on the other hand gave a smirk upon seeing her brighten up. Awaka meanwhile saw Akira and turned his head the other way, thinking about what he had said yesterday.

"Inoue," Kumiko smiled at Inoue. "I had the pleasure of cooking by myself today so there is no need to trouble yourself to cook for the others today."

"Ah..." Inoue looked at Kumiko, confused and definitely relieved..but then realized what that had meant. "That's very good. Glad you did not need my help today and um...um...yeah. That's all I got to say."

Kumiko gave a small giggle as Inoue wrapped himself in his cloak, embarrassed. Kumiko was the type of girl to unintentionally embarrass him greatly, and that ended up causing him to sit at the far end of the table, away from the others.

"So, looks like we're the f*cking second ones to arrive," Naoki noted. "Man, it's like you guys are always the first ones to arrive. What the f*ck is up with that?"

"Gotta make sure no one breaks any rules," Akira sucked on a lollipop.

"I need to cook for you guys," Kumiko asserted.

"I'm just an early bird," Michiyo shrugged.

"Sleeping in is not how teachers function," Nanaho shook her head.

"It's quieter when you're the first one here," Hatsuharu crossed his arms.

All very valid reasons that we may all understand, sort of. Naoki looked at them all with a clear look that he didn't seem to understand. Then with a sigh and a shake of his head, he began to respond.

"Ah why should I care?" Naoki shook his head. "I'm practically a saint compared to you f*ckers."

"Watch your language young man or I'll-"

"Discipline you?" Michiyo sighed, finishing Nanaho's sentence. She's come to that point where she's remembered Nanaho's favorite line and favorite remark to say to troublesome class members. "Jeez Louis. Just do it already. It should be fun to watch and it's Naoki, which is a bonus."

"F*ck you," Naoki glared at Michiyo.

"Hey hey, we shouldn't fight guys," Kenta chuckled. "We got to stick together as a team on this. So Nanaho, no disciplining anyone and Naoki, quit being such a blowhard *ss got it?"

"As if I'm taking orders from a lower-class jack*ss," Naoki crossed his arms as he looked away.

"Ouch man, that really hurt," Kenta gave a sheepish chuckle. "I thought we had something yesterday."

"The only thing I had was a bad mental image between you and the Walking Sex Toy and tons of disappointment," Ogawa Makoto walked in with Ryu Sugoui, Hatari Todou, and Fujiwara Natsumi. "I'm telling you, that girl is trouble."

"I agree, that she is unpleasant to be around," Hatari noted, rubbing her arms. "But she is still one of us students. I say we treat her with the same respect we would normally show our friends."

"Screw that sh*t," Ogawa sat at the table, tipping down his hat.

"If I tried being friendly with her," Natsumi rubbed her neck with a light chuckle. "She'll end up striking my YouTube channel till my account gets banned you know? Heh."

"Olivia understands how you feel," Ryu chuckled at Natsumi.

"Oh, I see no one is willing to be friends with her," Hatari looked down, unsure about all this. "But in any case, how is everyone? I suppose we all have no intention of killing one another correct?"

"The only problem is the punishment," Ogawa crossed his arms. "Cause no way in hell am I putting myself at risk by murdering someone. Ya get me?"

"So I take it you won't be killing anyone anytime soon?" Michiyo asked Ogawa who scoffed at such a ridiculous question.

"Why bother?" Ogawa asked. "I rather let someone else do it for me than do it myself. That's the way I roll at back home and that's definitely the way I would roll here. In any case, who are we missing?"

Natsumi looked around before counting down on her fingers.

"Well, let's see," Natsumi began to think. "It seems like we're missing Yusuke, Sachiko, and Izumi. So three people."

"And the same people who 'overslept' yesterday," Nanaho growled. "I knew I should've disciplined them. Let's head over now to wake up those brats with a slap to the arse! Who's with me?"

No one. Most definitely no one.

"What's with the silence?" Nakashima Yusuke walked in with a nervous Nakamura Izumi, who trailed behind him, looking down on the ground. Yusuke for once wasn't playing any games or anything so that was a first. But Izumi herself struggled to maintain eye contact with the boy.

"Just the usual Nanaho Disicipline Speech," Michiyo shook her head with a sigh. "No doubt, Nanaho would've hit you guys with her Stick if you came in a minute later."

"Guess we dodged a bullet then," Yusuke gave a small chuckle. Izumi just looked away from Nanaho and the others. In other words, it was Izumi. And what she was doing now was completely the same as to all the other days she refused to converse with the others.

"In any case, where's Sachiko?" Hatari asked, noting Sachiko's late presence.

"Hell if I should know," Ogawa shrugged. "Knowing that girl, she's probably up showering or touching herself on the toilet or something."

"What's with you and toilets?" Awaka asked Ogawa, noting the amount of times he's referenced Sachiko and toilets together. If it wasn't taping her to the toilet, it was her touching herself on the toilet.

And weird toilet remarks like that is another reason this is an M-Rated fic.

"More importantly," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "Let's all go to her room to wake her up and make sure nothing bad happened. It's not that fair for one person to get everyone else all riled up you know?"

"I agree," Nanaho nodded. "And once we drag her out of her room, it'll be Discipline Time!"

* * *

**(Dorm Rooms Area)**

And thus (after another sigh from Michiyo), all the students who have gathered at the cafeteria, gathered beyond Sachiko's door. Hatari knocked on the door once, then twice, then thrice. There was no answer as Hatari pressed her face against it to call her out,

"Sachiko," Hatari called out. "It's us. Can you open up please?"

No answer.

"Okay, now something's gotta be up," Ryu looked really nervous. "Someone knock down the door or something! This is getting serious! Sachiko! Open the door! This isn't funny anymore!"

Ryu took the role of knocking on the door next, this time knocking it even harder. There was still no answer and this made everyone nervous. Sachiko wasn't responding. Some looked at Ogawa suspiciously.

"Oi," Ogawa sighed. "I didn't tape her to the toilet if that's what you're thinking."

"Hey guys," Yusuke opened the door. It just opened up with no ease. It wasn't even locked. "Now why didn't any of us try this? Looks like Sachiko kept her door unlocked. Let's head in shall we?"

Yusuke was calmer than most of the other nervous folks. Inside Sachiko's room was a pitch black room of darkness. And once they ventured in further, Awaka turned on the lights to see Yamashita sleeping on the bed.

They sighed in relief as Awaka chuckled, relieved that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Sachiko," Awaka chuckled. "You gave us a scare. It's time to wake...up...?"

Awaka had thrown off Sachiko's blanket in order to wake her up...but that's when he realized something. He was right. It was exactly what he had thought it was. Because what he was staring at was Yamashita Sachiko, the Ultimate Prostitute...

...

Naked in bed, her body lifeless as a notable head wound was noted on her head. Her bed had some bloodstains as Awaka stumbled back, shocked at what he had found. The other students saw this as well.

And now there was no doubt now.

**Yamashita Sachiko**, the **Ultimate Prostitute** was dead.

And the Killing Game has officially begun.

* * *

**DAILY LIFE END**

* * *

**DEADLY LIFE START**

* * *

**Students Left: 15**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Ryu Sugoui - The Ultimate Cartoonist

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker


	4. Killing Game Start (Part 3)

**Chapter 1: ****Deadly Life (1-1)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

...

...

...

...

"Yamashita..." Awaka was shocked to see Yamashita Sachiko, the Ultimate Prostitute, laying on her bed, dead as a doorknob. Her skin cold as ice, and whatever life (even if corruptive in nature) she had gone.

"N-No, c-come on," Ryu was as shocked as everyone in the room. "You've got to be pulling our leg! Tell us it's joke! Tell us you're playing! This isn't funny anymore!"

"As much as you cry or whine about it now," Hatsuharu crossed his arms, a distinct frown on his face. "Sachiko is dead. And there is no doubt now, that she was most definitely murdered."

Then with a pause and a stone cold look at his fellow students, Hatsuharu finished his sentence which would soon ring into everyone's ears. The very phrase that would soon cause them all to envelope in fear of what this could mean.

"By one of us no less," Hatsuharu said.

And the chills on everyone's spine ran cold. Friend to friend, student to student, classmate to classmate, everyone stepped away from one another. Anyone of them could be a murderer, and now it all came down to whodunnit.

Immediately, the screen in Yamashita's room began to crackle before showing Monokuma, with his trusty brand of whatever he had in that wine glass he held. Then with a chuckle and that innocent sounding voice, Monokuma began to announce.

...

**Ding dong bing bong**

...

"**A body has been discovered**," Monokuma announced. "**Soon after a certain amount of time, in which you may use however you would like, the Class Trial will begin! So get prepared to investigate to your hearts intent! Oh and also, I have provided some useful information in your iHandbooks. So get looking into that if you please! Monokuma out! Puhuhu!**"

That chilling voice made the students nervous. Now dropped to fifteen, the students looked at one another, unsure on what to say. They had to investigate the death of one of their (although very uncomfortable) friends. Maybe classmate was a better word for Sachiko but no matter, Hatsuharu was the man to voice everyone back into reason.

"Well now," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "Let's stop mucking around and get to investigating. We are on a time limit here ladies and gentlemen. We need to produce as much clues as we can or else everyone but the murderer gets executed. Chop chop."

And so they did...

* * *

**INVESTIGATION**

* * *

Immediately, a majority of the students began to investigate Yamashita Sachiko's room, where her body continued to lay on her bed. Her blanket was placed on her body since her body was naked.

The boys had stepped back to give her some respect when it came to her bare body. But let's be honest, if she was still alive, she would've enjoyed having the boys stare at her bare body like that.

Currently, the students who were in Sachiko's room were:

Anzai Akira, Hamano Hatsuharu, Hatari Todou, Konno Michiyo, Murakami Nanaho, Nakashima Yusuke, Ogawa Makoto, and Ryu Sugoui.

All of them were ready to help investigate the crime scene so let's keep a chart here shall we?

* * *

**(Sachiko's Bedroom) - Akira, Hatsuharu, Hatari, Michiyo, Nanaho, Ogawa, Ryu, Yusuke **

"So how should we start?" Ogawa asked, crossing his arms keeping his fedora tipped over his eyes. "And why the hell did she sleep naked?"

"Hey!" Nanaho glared at Ogawa. "Show some respect for the dead! Or should I teach you a little something about discipline?!"

"Hard to show respect for a dead someone when that someone didn't show much respect of keeping us clean and pure," Yusuke pointed out as he crossed his arms. "But in any case, show that discipline for the real killer, got it Nanaho?"

Nanaho glared at Ogawa then at Yusuke then crossed her arms and huffed. She went back to the body where the others were still trying to piece together what could have possibly happened. In any case, Akira was the first to speak up as she looked at her iHandbook.

"So apparently time of death was apparently last night around 12:30," Akira said. "Her head suffered a major blunt force injury, but most peculiar, the cause of death wasn't blunt force trauma, but a stab wound on the back. Death was instantaneous."

"Stab wound on the _back_?" Hatsuharu asked, raising an eyebrow before stepping back from the body. "Well then, if you don't mind ladies, would you care to flip her over?"

"Be careful though," Yusuke noted. "She's lighter than she looks."

Akira, Hatari, Michiyo, and Nanaho gave a nod at Hatsuharu and Yusuke, as they approached Sachiko's cold body. Hatsuharu, Ogawa, Ryu, and Yusuke stepped back and watched the girl each grab a side of the body.

"Please forgive us Sachiko," Hatari told Sachiko.

"Honestly girl, I don't think Sachiko will mind one bit," Michiyo remarked as the four girls flipped Sachiko over. Now her back was revealed and quickly, Nanaho covered up Sachiko's bums so the boys don't get any funny ideas.

And sure enough, on Sachiko's back was a stab wound, now dried and plain as day.

"There's the wound," Ryu muttered, looking a bit saddened. "Man. It must've come from a sharp knife too. Small. But still, small knives can do almost a lot of damage. I mean, Olivia often cut herself accidentally with small knives, so I'm kind of aware the damage they-"

"Ryu, now's not the time to be talking about your imaginary friend," Nanaho looked at Ryu with an annoyed look on her face. She crossed her arms and pointed at him to go close to the body. "It's time to investigate, so quit daydreaming and start investigating!"

"Ah, sure sure," Ryu nodded at Nanaho.

"You didn't have to be rude about it ya know," Ogawa tipped his fedora down, staring at Nanaho coldly.

"Well I'm sorry if I want to live!" Nanaho glared at Ogawa. "If you can't understand that then I suggest you go investigate somewhere else got it?!"

"You f*cking-"

"Enough," Hatsuharu frowned at Nanaho and Ogawa. "If you both are going to fight then I suggest you take it outside. After all, your bickering is not currently helping our investigation. So either help or leave!"

Murakami Nanaho and Ogawa Makoto glared at each one other one more time. Then the person who had decided to leave was none other than Ogawa, who left before looking back at Yusuke.

"Oi, Yusuke," Ogawa began. "You wanna join me in investigating someplace else?"

"Sure," Yusuke gave a shrug. "There's too many people in this room anyway."

With two nods, Ogawa and Yusuke left the crime scene leaving Akira, Hatari, Hatsuharu, Michiyo, Nanaho, and Ryu behind. They had gone to who knows where to collect more evidence but in the meanwhile, the 6 students investigating the crime scene looked at one another before continuing their search for clues around Sachiko's room.

* * *

**(Hallways) - Inoue, Kumiko**

Before we continue on through the investigation in Sachiko's bedroom, let's take a look at what the other eight students are doing at the moment. For now, Inoue and Kumiko were making their way to the cafeteria.

They had left the other eight to investigate the bedroom and had decided to investigate the cafeteria. The idea was thought up by Inoue, who had believed that the murder weapon may have come from the kitchen.

"I can't believe it," Kumiko looked down, her face saddened. "Is Sachiko really...?"

"Dead?" Inoue finished her sentence, seemingly without a care in the world. "I'm afraid so. She wasn't moving. Her body was stiff. Rigor mortis had already begun to take place. The murder had occurred last night at around 12:30 midnight. It is now currently 2 in the afternoon. Her body has remained as found for a long while it would seem."

"You sound like a detective from one of those detective shows Inoue," Kumiko pointed out, the image of Sachiko's lifeless body still haunting her.

"Perhaps, but I have other experiences with death in the past," Inoue shrugged. "That is all there is to it."

Kumiko was silent. Sachiko was killed by one of them. She couldn't believe that. She couldn't believe any of her classmates could be murderers. Then she realized something and instantly looked up at Inoue, her voice trembling.

"H-Hey I-Inoue," Kumiko shivered. "Y-You d-didn't um..."

"Kill her?" Inoue asked, finishing her sentence. Then shaking his head. "Well, you'll just have to find out won't you? But in any case, my innocence is more or less proven. You'll see at the Class Trial."

Kumiko didn't know what Inoue meant by that but it seemed like Inoue was on to something. And she was curious to hear what it was.

"Inoue," Kumiko began to clear her throat. "I don't think you killed her. But maybe, you might know who did it? Because if that's true, then you should tell everyone else! Our lives are at stake."

"Unfortunately," Inoue shook his head. "I do not know who killed Sachiko nor do I have any evidence to find out who did. All answers will be revealed at the Class Trial, I'm sure of it. And in any case, I have a question of my own."

Kumiko looked at Inoue and perked her head, curious.

"What is it?" Kumiko asked.

"Why are you following me?" Inoue asked, his voice sounding a bit cold and distant and also had a hint of confusion to it.

"Huh?!" Kumiko was surprised to hear that question. She didn't know the answer herself. Why was she following him?

"It's something I've been noticing for a while," Inoue looked at Kumiko through his mask. "Somehow you are always latched near me. Investigating with me. Talking to me. Cooking with me. It seems like you were always next to me. So I ask again, why are you following me?"

Kumiko was silent. She remembered her journal. She remembered her little gushes about Inoue from her hang out yesterday:

* * *

_Well," Kumiko said before smiling to herself. "I guess there is this one guy. We've been hanging out for the past few days and so far, everything about him just really interests me."_

_"Ooh, do tell," Michiyo looked really interested. Everyone in the room did and all this attention instantly made Kumiko blush faintly._

_"He's just so mysterious and even though he acts cold and distant, there's a part of me that just doesn't want to leave him you know?" Kumiko asked, smiling. "I feel like there's just some sort of connection between me and him."_

_"You got all that from just a few days?" Hatari asked, blinking._

_"Not even a few," Natsumi shook her head. "Four days, counting today."_

_"I'm sorry, but even as the Ultimate Matchmaker," Kumiko looked at them all sheepishly. "I don't really understand just why these feelings for him are so strong. I mean, it's not normal for these feelings to be strong after three days upon meeting the guy right?"_

_"The way I see it," Michiyo had laid back on the bed as she spoke. "It's most likely because you rejected so many people in the past that you probably held all your romantic lusts deep inside. And now that you met someone you actually think you might like, all that romantic lust has come spilling out and it is satisfying you to the bitter end. Get what I'm saying?"_

_"So it's like when you want to pee but you have to hold it in," Natsumi noted with a nod of understanding._

_"Yeah," Michiyo grinned. "Go you Kumiko. Who's the lucky bastard?"_

_Kumiko was silent. What Michiyo had said could make sense but deep inside, she thinks it might've been something else. But at the other question at hand, Kumiko blushed once again._

_"Um um well um," Kumiko began to stammer._

_"We shouldn't be surprised," Hatari smiled before her face turned into a teasing smirk. "Someone who's cold and distant. Someone who hung out with Kumiko for the past three days? By any chance, does this person wear a mask?"_

_"Eep," Kumiko blushed harder._

_"I knew it!" Hatari giggled. "It's Inoue! You have a crush on Inoue Tadayoshi!"_

* * *

The thought made her blush lightly. It really confused her. How the hell did she manage to gain a crush on this masked person so quickly? That wasn't normal was it? Ah...but she needed to stay firm and not fluster herself when it came to someone distant and cold like Inoue.

"Why do you care?" Kumiko asked, her voice assertive but not as cold or snarky as it would sound.

"People don't get too close to me because of my appearance," Inoue said, crossing his arms. "A guy who wears a Halloween costume? Heh. Anyone won't bother themselves talking to a guy like that. But you're somehow different. No one usually bothers talking to me and I'm used to pushing people away. So why are you talking to me?"

"...Did you not want someone to talk to you?" Kumiko asked, her voice softer.

Inoue was silent as he looked away.

Kumiko looked at Inoue as they made it to the cafeteria. Inoue was just so mysterious and it definitely intrigued her. He also mentioned that he tended to push people away from him...

"We are here," Inoue opened the cafeteria doors without another word to add to this conversation.

* * *

**(Kitchen) - Awaka, Izumi, Kenta, Naoki, Natsumi**

Kaito Awaka, Nakamura Izumi, Nakajima Kenta, Sakamoto Naoki, and Fujiwara Natsumi were in the kitchen currently. At the moment, these were the people who were trying to clear their heads after seeing the dead body of one of their fellow classmates. They weren't sure if they should help with the investigate, and even if they wanted to, they either didn't know where to start or still needed time to recover from seeing a dead body for possibly the first time in their lives.

"I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe sh-she's r-really d-dead," Izumi shivered nervously, close to tears and definitely close to crying. "Sh-Sh-She m-may h-have b-b-been f-flawed b-but sh-she d-d-didn't d-d-deserve t-to d-d-die..."

"Like f*ck she didn't," Naoki pointed out with a frown, rubbing his ascot nervously. "That b*tch kept pouncing on everyone like a sleazy drunk girl in the movies. Frankly, if the killer hadn't gotten to her first, then maybe I would've."

"How can you say that?" Natsumi glared at Naoki. "Just because you think you're better than everyone gives you no right to talk to a dead person like that! In fact, now that you said that, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who killed her!"

"Bite me lower-class b*tch!" Naoki barked at Natsumi.

"Guys guy, calm down," Kenta interjected Naoki and Natsumi's little argument. "We need to investigate so there's definitely no time to start fighting and such, got it guys? After all, if we don't provide much evidence, then we're dead! We're totally dead meat! And I don't want that happening!"

Naoki and Natsumi huffed at each other and looked away before stepping far from each other. They were like a brother and sister having a fight and Kenta was forced to be the mom who had to keep them under control.

"I-I-I-In a-any c-c-case, A-Awaka," Izumi shivered. "W-Why e-exactly a-are w-we h-here?"

"I just need to make sure of something," Awaka rubbed his chin, looking around the kitchen before nodding to himself. This very act confused the others in the kitchen currently. "Yeah. Thought so."

"Thought so what?" Natsumi perked her head in confusion.

"One of the knives is missing," Awaka told the group he was with. "A small knife. And given that it doesn't seem to be around the kitchen, there's no doubt that the knife was definitely used to stab Sachiko on the back."

"So the small knife is the murder weapon," Kenta nodded before raising an eyebrow. "Okay, but where is it?"

"The murderer most likely disposed of it," Inoue arrived at the kitchen with Kumiko. As it turns out, it seemed Inoue had wanted to check up on the fact of the knives. Great minds think alike. "Our question is now: Where did the murderer dispose the weapon?"

A very good question indeed.

* * *

**(Sachiko's Room) - ****Akira, Hatsuharu, Hatari, Michiyo, Nanaho, Ryu **

Back at Sachiko's Room, which let me just say, my gosh, this investigation segment is going faster than had originally planned. We might not even get past 8K words for this chapter. How terrifying. In any case, back at Sachiko's Room, the 6 students listed above were investigating the room and looking around for any sort of clue.

"So Sachiko was killed last night at 12:30 AM," Hatsuharu began to rub his chin, repeating the information already provided on the Monokuma File. "Stab wound on back. Wounded on the right side of her head."

"You going to keep repeating that or are you going to help?" Nanaho asked, irritated.

"Nanaho, you're easily irritated," Hatari gave a sheepish look at Nanaho who immediately snapped her head to glare at the Ultimate Supermodel herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nanaho glared. "If this guy isn't going to be much help then maybe he should leave as- ah clue!"

Nanaho raced toward where the lamp was placed. It was strange for her to get excited about a "clue" but then instantly, the other five realized what she was talking about. Nanaho held the lamp carefully and on the lamp was specks of blood, with cracks on the lamp and missing pieces as well on the lamp.

"So that must've been used to hit Sachiko on the head?" Ryu asked.

"It would seem so," Hatsuharu nodded at Ryu. "And upon closer inspection, some glass shards are missing on it so everybody please watch your step. You might end up getting your feet pierced by such shards."

"Then I should've worn boots instead of sandals," Ryu groaned.

"In any case," Michiyo began to think. "Don't we all have the same lamps as the one used in this crime? I recall mine was more or less the same as this lamp. Actually, why am I talking about lamps like this. I doubt it would-"

"Not at all Michiyo," Akira shook her head. "I believe everyone has their lamps arranged the same way correct?"

"I can confirm that aside from the blood specks and missing shard pieces, my lamp is placed exactly at the same spot as Sachiko's," Hatsuharu nodded. "And speaking of shard pieces, I have yet to hear anyone yelp in pain. Where are the shard pieces?"

"The shard pieces?" Hatari asked, a little bit confused.

"The lamp is missing shard pieces," Nanaho said. "My guess is that it's probably lodged in Sachiko, or it fell to the ground. So why don't we check those two spots and then we can be done with this whole missing shard nonsense."

"Not nonsense I'm afraid," Hatsuharu smirked shaking his head. "Take a closer look at the head wound and you will see no shards stuck there."

"And I checked the ground a couple of times," Hatari noted. "There is also no way it could've fell underneath the bed. After all, underneath the bed is a large mattress. And even so, I couldn't find any shard pieces or anything. Maybe the killer cleaned it up? But if they did, for what purpose did they do that?"

"I can only think that it is because there is something incriminating hidden within those shards," Akira shrugged. "For now, anyone else find anything?"

"Well, aside from the bloody bedsheets," Ryu scratched his chin. "And her clothes on the ground, I didn't find anything else that could be of any use here."

"Then I guess that is all we can gather here in the victim's room," Akira nodded. "Let's go and find the others to see what they found. I'll continue looking just in case we missed something."

"What's to stop you from destroying evidence?" Nanaho raised an eyebrow at Akira before taking out her Disciplinary Stick. "I will stand watch and make sure you don't do such a thing you suspicious girl!"

"That's fine," Akira nodded, unfazed by her actions. "I might need help anyway."

"Then in that case," Hatari smiled. "Hatsuharu, Michiyo, Ryu, and I will head out to find the others and share what we all have gathered. Hatsuharu. Michiyo. Ryu. May we?"

"Sure," Ryu gave a weak smile. Walking away from Sachiko's was going to be a huge relief, especially since its his first time seeing a dead body like that. Hatsuharu on the other hand merely shrugged as Michiyo gave a nod.

"If you insist," Hatsuharu shrugged.

"I'm coming," Michiyo nodded.

The four headed off as Akira and Nanaho stayed behind to do extra investigating on this case.

* * *

**(Hallways) - Ogawa, Yusuke**

Ogawa and Yusuke wandered away from the dorms and ventured into the hallways to search for clues. As of now, Yusuke was heading to the Incinerator Room, also known as the Trash Room, also known as the place where people dump trash, obviously.

"Why the hell are we heading here?" Ogawa asked, fixing his fedora.

"Might as well check to see if the killer tried to dispose of anything here you know?" Yusuke gave a smile at Ogawa as they opened the door to the trash room. "Killers also dispose evidence so it's best to check the trash and the incinerator in case something happens you know?"

"I know I know," Ogawa sighed, shaking his head. "Did you forget I'm the leader of the mafia? I kill people and I get rid of evidence too. You don't need to remind me about the stuff that I do."

"Sorry bro," Yusuke gave a small smile and a shrug. "Guess I forgot your talent was the Ultimate Godfather. But in any case..."

Yusuke opened the door to the Incinerator Room, allowing Ogawa to enter first as Yusuke followed behind.

* * *

**(Incinerator Room) - Ogawa, Yusuke**

Once inside the Incinerator Room, Ogawa and Yusuke began to look around.

There was a large trash bin that sat at the left corner, to which no one was able to climb over for most likely good reason. But next to this large trash bin was a smaller trash can to throw away the goods inside.

In the middle of the room was an incinerator with two large buttons: a green and red button. And aside from that, that was all there was to note about the Incinerator Room. Of course, it seemed none of the students have ever been here before. The incinerator wasn't even on and the floors were just collecting dust.

"So this is the Incinerator Room?" Ogawa asked. "It's too dusty in here. Has anyone ever been here?"

"I don't think so," Yusuke shrugged. "I guess no one bothered to check this place when we wanted to find an exit right?"

Yusuke said this with a smile before looking at the incinerator for a moment. He rubbed his chin in thought, wondering at how exactly this might work. Then as if he had summoned him somehow, Monokuma jumped out from behind Ogawa and Yusuke.

"Wondering how that incinerator works?" Monokuma asked. "Well I'll tell ya! But you're better off doing something else like I dunno, investigating the murder?"

"Jesus Christ," Ogawa looked at Monokuma, jumping from Monokuma's surprising appearance. "Quit doing that bear."

"I almost fell in the incinerator," Yusuke wiped his brow as he looked at Monokuma. "But yeah, you're right. I was wondering how this incinerator works. And I was wondering if this incinerator could've been used in the murder so um, how exactly does this work?"

"You're the Ultimate Gamer and you don't know how a few buttons work?" Monokuma looked at Yusuke in surprise. "Jeez teenagers. What they say is true then. Video games do fry their brains. In any case, see that green and red button there? Green makes it work and burn up the trash. Red makes it stop. Easy peasy."

"I see," Yusuke gave a nod. "Thanks for telling me Monokuma. I guess no one's been here for the past few days right?"

"That's right," Monokuma revealed with a nod. "No one's been touching the incinerator for the past few days because no one bothered to check it out. But as for being in the room well...I guess there was one person."

"Whoa, you're revealing kind of a lot," Ogawa noted. "Who was the person?"

"Yipes!" Monokuma looked shocked. "I did reveal too much! Ah poopie! Gotta go!"

And Monokuma ran off as Yusuke laughed. Ogawa looked at Yusuke, confused as to what exactly he was laughing about.

"What are you laughing about?" Ogawa raised an eyebrow as he tipped his fedora up.

"Isn't it obvious who that person could be?" Yusuke gave a smile. "It's obviously our culprit. And no doubt they came to dispose of some evidence. Monokuma said no one touched the incinerator for the past few days, so no doubt, they dumped our evidence in the trash. Let's give it a look."

...

And so they did. The two boys peeked into the trash can as Ogawa widened his eyes, his fedora tipped down now. Yusuke gave a satisfied smile.

"Called it," Yusuke smiled.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Awaka, Hatari, Hatsuharu, Inoue, Izumi, Kenta, Kumiko, Michiyo, Naoki, Natsumi, Ryu**

When Hatari, Hatsuharu, Michiyo, and Ryu arrived at the cafeteria, they found the other half of the students already gathered at the table. It seemed like they were all deep in thought as to who could have committed this heinous crime. And certainly, the four who have just arrived didn't bother wasting time to jump into this conversation.

"So what have you all gathered so far?" Hatsuharu asked, interested to see what his fellow classmates may have discovered.

"Nothing much," Kenta shrugged. "Everything's just speculation at this point, but we're kind of thinking maybe our weapon might have come from the kitchen. There was a small kitchen knife missing so that was something."

"So that could our potential weapon," Ryu nodded. "But who you do think went and took it? I mean, who was at the kitchen or cafeteria yesterday that could actually help us determine when the knife went missing and such?"

"I was in the kitchen," Awaka nodded at Ryu. "With you, remember?"

"And I was the cafeteria," Kenta nodded as well. "Our boy hang-out session ended quicker than I had expected so I spent the majority of my day hanging out by the cafeteria with Ogawa."

"It took everything I had to not punch the guy in the face, so I left him there soon later," Ogawa shook his head, tipping down his fedora. "This guy got into the school by accident. And that's about as unnerving as people who would go _pay_ for sex."

"I'm not going to ask what the conversation was about," Natsumi shook her head.

"In any case," Inoue crossed his arms. "Kenta. Awaka. We need some eyewitness testimonies. Please tell us what you have seen, heard, or even know for all we care. Anything to the lightest detail can count."

Kenta was unsure on what to tell them. So he just looked at them, confused as to what to say.

"Um, so um," Kenta scratched his head.

"It's okay Kenta," Hatari smiled at him supportively. "Maybe try telling us who you saw come to the kitchen. That'll help us out very much."

"But I saw a lot of people head to the kitchen," Kenta blinked.

"We need to establish a time," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "Awaka. Around what time did you head into the cafeteria and around what time did you notice the knife was missing?"

Hatsuharu had turned to Awaka and everyone now had their eyes on him. Silent, Awaka began to his chin, thinking about this.

"...I don't know the exact time, but I guess I came to the kitchen at around 1 PM," Awaka said. "And then I stayed there with Ryu for about 2 hours before leaving. By that time, I felt like something was missing in the kitchen, so when we found Sachiko's body, I came directly here."

"So in other words," Kumiko noted. "Whoever came between 1 PM and 3 PM is the one who took the knife."

"Well, Kenta?" Natsumi looked at Kenta. "Think you can list some names with that information?"

Kenta was much more sure about this now. He gave a nod as he began to list off some names.

"I think from 1 PM to 3 PM," Kenta rubbed his chin as he began to think. "Ah yeah. Awaka and Naoki came at that time. And Ryu did. And Inoue did as well. Oh yeah, and Sachiko came as well. That's the people who came. They were the same people who entered the kitchen. Sachiko went in first. Awaka went into the kitchen with Ryu. Then Inoue went in and then Naoki."

"Then in other words," Hatsuharu smirked looking at three of the people called. "Awaka, Inoue, Naoki, and Ryu could have taken the knife. And committed the bloody deed."

"H-Hold on a second," Kumiko looked nervous. "Isn't it possible that Sachiko could have taken the knife as well? I mean, if you think about it, what if Sachiko had called someone to her to um...do...stuff...with her? And then she attacked but was killed."

"In other words," Ryu began to think. "Self-defense?"

"Well, we can't disclose that possibility now can we?" Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "Guess we will have to wait and see once the Class Trial begins."

And so they waited.

* * *

There was not much evidence to collect in this first case. Monokuma sat back, watching the students look around for some clues. Then he chuckled his signature chuckle: "Puhuhuhu."

He knew who did it. He knew how it happened. This first case was easy in his book. Heck, even you viewers might see stuff coming in an instant or two!

Then deciding to get this show on the road, Monokuma began to showcase his adorable little face throughout the TV monitors planted throughout the school.

* * *

Monokuma's voice alerted the students from wherever they all were. His face appeared behind the TV monitor and began his next announcement of the day and personally what I and most likely everyone else here must be waiting for.

"**Erm, so I am bored, but that just means we should just get this show on the road now**!" Monokuma declared. "**It's now time for the long-awaited Class Trial! Everyone head to the Red Door on the first floor of the building with nothing but your knowledge of the case at hand and your logical reasonings. Don't be late! See you all soon! Puhuhu!**"

* * *

"...Well, you heard the bear," Hatsuharu nodded, standing up and leaving. "Meet you all at the Red Door, wherever that could be."

And with that, the group began to head off to wherever the Red Door might be. Inoue stood up as well and prepared to leave, but before he could do so, Kumiko took his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you have a second?" Kumiko looked at Inoue, who looked at her behind his mask, confused.

* * *

**(Red Door)**

The students began to head inside the Red Door, ready to start the long-awaited Class Trial. But the first thing they saw inside the Red Door was an elevator that had yet to come. As of now, the students who have arrived were Akira, Nanaho, and Hatsuharu.

Unsurprisingly, these were the same early birds to get up early in the morning, so typically, of course they would be the first ones here beyond the Red Door.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Inoue, Kumiko**

Inoue was stopped by Kumiko from even leaving the cafeteria door. Silently, he looked at Kumiko behind his mask. Then he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"We have a Class Trial to get to Kumiko," Inoue sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"A clear answer," Kumiko looked at Inoue, pouting a bit and looking a bit serious. "Did you not enjoy the times we've talked together?"

"Truth be told, I was kind of forced into those so I guess no," Inoue said honestly. "Am I finished now?"

Kumiko blocked him from leaving the cafeteria. She wasn't done yet, and this certainly intrigued Inoue to the finest.

"Inoue," Kumiko looked down. "You said people don't talk to you because of your Halloween costume. You say you push people away. But Inoue, I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed our cookouts together. I really enjoyed talking to you and I most importantly want to say...you don't have to push people away. We're trapped here with possibly no way out so in order to get through this together, you have to start working together with others."

Inoue was silent as he listened.

"So please stop acting so distant," Kumiko told Inoue with a small glare. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable but my only wish is for you to not be too distant with the others. We're in this together after all...right?"

Inoue was still silent. Then he shook his head and sighed behind his mask.

"Someone died Kumiko," Inoue spoke behind his mask. "And that someone was killed by one of us. It was an admirable speech, I'll give you that. But sooner or later, more bodies will drop. And in the end, working together with others will end up being a waste of time."

Kumiko was silent as she looked down.

"But I get a feeling you aren't stopping me because of the Killing Game, are you?" Inoue asked assertively. "No no. I've been wondering for a while. Why are you always talking to me and why am I always talking with this Kumiko girl? But now hearing it from your own mouth, I guess I understand now."

Kumiko began to blush faintly. Did he know? Did he already know?

"You're worried that a guy who stays away from others will be the easiest to pick off," Inoue deducted. He was wrong, but not completely. "You're trying to establish a friendship with me so I don't get killed. That's it isn't it?"

Kumiko gave a small sigh of relief before stepping aside for Inoue to pass through. She gave a small timid nod as Inoue prepared to leave.

"Kumiko.." Inoue looked at her from behind his mask. "You're wasting your time worrying over someone like me. Believe me, I don't deserve your kindness."

And with that Inoue left as Kumiko looked down. Inoue was so strange. And no guy has ever made her feel so strange like this. Inoue was pushing her away, just like he said he had always done.

...

So now it was up to her.

"Inoue," Kumiko muttered to herself. "I'm not letting you off that easy..."

Kumiko grabbed her journal and took a peek in it. She blushed faintly. Then she hurried off to head to the Red Door.

* * *

**(Red Door) **

Everyone had gathered in the Red Door. Kumiko was the last one to arrive after her little conversation with Inoue and at the moment, they all waited patiently. And as they waited, it wouldn't hurt to of course start up a conversation.

"So, Akira and Nanaho," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "I suppose you found some new information while we were all at the cafeteria talking about what we had found?"

"Nothing much," Akira shrugged. "But I made sure to get a clean look at the crime scene so I have no doubt that we will be able to find our killer. In any case, what have the rest of you found?"

"Well, we got a witness testimony," Awaka nodded as he glanced at Kenta who also nodded.

"Yeah," Kenta nodded. "I saw Sachiko head into the cafeteria along with Awaka, Inoue, Naoki, and Ryu. But I'm not sure how good that testimony will end up helping us in this long shot situation we're in. But I have no doubt that if we work as a team, we'll find the killer in no time!"

"In any case," Hatsuharu nodded at Kenta before looking at Ogawa and Yusuke. "What have you two found Ogawa and Yusuke?"

Ogawa was about to answer but Yusuke himself interjected with a calm smile.

"We'll tell you during the Class Trial," Yusuke smiled. "Don't you worry about that."

"Ahem, is everyone here?" Monokuma arrived with a happy smile. "Good! Then let's get this show on the road. Please enter through that elevator over there and then we can begin our little Class Trial."

The 15 students looked at themselves with an unsure look. But nevertheless, they had no time to argue. They entered the elevator, and once the gated door closed, they began to descend.

They began to descend down, further and further.

Further down and further down they went, each of them knowing they will end up participating in a Class Trial. With deadly rules. With deadly senses of Hope and Despair. A deadly Class Trial.

Thank you Makoto Naegi for repeating the word deadly.

* * *

**(Trial Room) **

The Trial Room was a room with a large seat that was meant for Headmaster Monokuma. And below that giant throne-like seat were 16 podiums, one for each student. Of course, one student was going to be replaced with a picture of Yamashita Sachiko, her face crossed off with a large 'X'.

The room itself was in a shade of red and everything looked as if they were really down in Hell.

And that itself was true.

This was Hell.

A Hellish Class Trial of Life and Death run by an evil bear.

"Let the Class Trial begin!" Monokuma exclaimed with a joyous voice, excited to get the show on the road.

* * *

**Students Left: 15**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Ryu Sugoui - The Ultimate Cartoonist

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker


	5. Killing Game Start (Part 4)

**Chapter 1: ****Deadly Life (1-2)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**TRIAL START**

* * *

The fifteen students stood around in a circle, staring at one another as Monokuma sat discreetly in the background, on his throne-like chair with that notable grin of his. Sitting on her own podium between Akira and Kumiko was Yamashita Sachiko's picture, crossed out with what seemed to be um, sausages. It was most likely a metaphorical approach to have her face crossed off but in any case, Monokuma was the first to start off the Class Trial.

"Let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial," Monokuma began. "Your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. Pick the wrong one, and I'll punish everyone besides the blackened. And the blackened will graduate!"

"Then let's begin," Hatsuharu nodded before staring at his classmates.

"First off, anyone want to confess to the crime?" Kenta asked with a hopeful grin. "I mean, think about it. If you confess now, then we'll be done and we can just get on with our lives you know."

"Sure thing," Yusuke smiled. "Then I confess to the crime."

Instantly almost everyone looked at Yusuke in shock. Heck, even Kenta was shocked, and he was the one who suggested the idea in the first place. With a stammer, Kenta began to respond.

"Whoa!" Kenta blinked in shock. "I didn't think that would actually work."

"Of course it didn't work you idiot," Naoki growled with a shake of his head. "He's obviously playing you guys. No one's going to confess to a murder when the punishment is f*cking execution."

"Yep, ya got me," Yusuke shrugged with a small smile. "Though you gotta admit, it was pretty funny how everyone instantly thought I was the killer. But in any case, let's start for reals."

Immediately, Nanaho glared at Yusuke and planned to respond to his actions but instantly, another student began to speak before she could do so.

"Let's clear up something that has been on my mind for quite a while, so we can eliminate any potential suspects and/or find a potential target," Inoue spoke up, crossing his arms, his mask staring at his fellow classmates. "Monokuma gave us the motive of Assassination Targets, where if we successfully murder our target, we instantly graduate, no Class Trial involved."

"Okay?" Natsumi perked her head. "I'm not sure where you're going with this but as long as we keep this Class Trial moving I think it's fine to start that way. So what about the motive?"

"I believe we are now allowed to reveal who our targets are now correct, Monokuma?" Inoue asked Monokuma. "After all, someone has already died and now the Killing Game has officially started. That was what the rule you created had said, correct?"

Inoue had faced Monokuma who sighed as he shrugged.

"You got a point there kiddo," Monokuma shrugged before thrusting his paws into the air. "Oh well, since the Killing Game did indeed start, I guess you guys can reveal who your targets were! Rule Number 8 is now null and void and will be removed from the rules and regulations! Oh boy! I can't wait to see the juicy reactions of some of the reveals!"

* * *

**Target Reveal**

* * *

"Well then, if Monokuma says it's okay, then I guess I'll start revealing who my target is," Akira began as she sucked on her lollipop once more. "My target was... Kaito Awaka."

Kaito Awaka looked surprised to hear this. Akira was targeting him? The same girl he deemed cute during the boys hang-out?

"Whoa, now I didn't see that coming," Awaka laughed. "I'm so glad you didn't kill me haha!"

"It's not that I didn't want to kill you," Akira began, pushing her hair back a bit before continuing. "It's just that I couldn't kill you. I mean, you have a strong physique, and any method I tried would've failed instantly."

"Wait," Awaka was shocked at what she was implying. "Does that mean you _were_ trying to kill me?!"

"But I didn't," Akira told Awaka. "So you can rest easy big guy."

"Ah good," Awaka sighed in relief. The thought of being killed didn't make his soul rest easy but in any case, it was his turn to share. "Well then, in that case, my target was Nakamura Izumi!"

Nakamura Izumi looked really shocked to disbelief upon hearing that. Kaito Awaka, such a big man, had her as a target? With his size, he could've killed her anytime! This made her shiver, to the point where she began to cry in relief and sadness.

"Th-Th-THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME!" Izumi yelled as she cried.

"Wh-Whoa!" Awaka was taken aback by this response. "Um? You're welcome?"

"M-My t-t-target w-was," Izumi began, wiping away her tears of joy of being safe for another several days most likely. "I-It was Ogawa Makoto."

"Heh, I couldn't sense any bad murdering vibes from you," Ogawa chuckled as he tipped his fedora up. "So I knew I was safe from you. My target was Nakashima Yusuke. And believe me, I had a number of chances to end his life."

"Huh, so when you asked me to join you after Hatsuharu told you leave," Yusuke crossed his arms with a displeased look on his face. "You were trying to kill me this whole time weren't you?"

"F*ck no bro," Ogawa shook his head. "Besides, even if I did kill ya, I'd be found out instantly. I mean, I was the one who asked you to join me, in front of a bunch of people too no less."

"Oh, I see," Yusuke gave a small smile, a little convinced with that answer before continuing the train of target reveals. "Well, my target was Ryu Sugoui. But the idea of killing was boring so I didn't go through with it."

"Are you saying I would've died if you weren't bored?" Ryu was not very pleased with what he had just heard come out of Yusuke's mouth. "Yikes! Did I luck out or what?! But in any case, my target was Natsumi. Fujiwara Natsumi."

"Haha!" Fujiwara Natsumi gave a cheer. "And my target was Murakami Nanaho!"

"You b*tch," Nanaho glared at Natsumi before looking away. "But I thank you for not killing me and I very much appreciate it. Ahem, moving on. My target was Nakajima Kenta. You should be glad I didn't whack you to death with my Disciplinary Stick. It took everything I had to not whack you with it."

"Um, what exactly did I do?" Kenta asked, confused.

Nanaho was just silent, never answering his question. But not that it mattered to him anyway, Kenta just shook his head and got rolling with it. He continued to chain of target reveals.

"My target was Hatari Todou," Kenta revealed. "And don't worry, I never tried to hurt you a bit so you can thank me for that!"

"I see, then thank you very much Kenta," Hatari smiled at Kenta. "My target was Hamano Hatsuharu. I hope you too are glad I did not kill you."

"As if I was going to get killed by such a weak lady," Hatsuharu crossed his arms as Hatari looked hurt by his comment. She wasn't that weak mind you Hatsuharu, but no doubt, he continued along, attempting to avoid an insult being thrown his way for his response. "My target was Michiyo. But killing her was just going to be a needless task that I was not really up for."

Hatsuharu shook his head as Michiyo cracked her knuckles, looking at Hatsuharu.

"You bet your *ss I would've beaten you up if you tried!" Michiyo grinned before laughing to herself. "Haha! But my target was Akira. Us gals had to stick together so I didn't really like the idea of murdering a fellow gal ya know?"

"I appreciate you not killing me," Akira gave a small emotionless smile. "I already said who my target was, perhaps someone else would like to continue?"

"I'll f*cking take it from here," Sakamoto sighed. "My target was Kumiko. Would've gone with it but the idea of execution scared the sh*t out of me so I didn't."

"So you were going to kill me if execution wasn't the punishment?!" Kumiko was shocked at that news. In fact, she was very afraid at what Sakamoto had implied and it made her uncomfortable to the second degree.

"Probably wouldn't," Naoki shrugged. "I'm not a terrible human being. I'm just better than all of you. Killing you would be wasting time."

"Ouch," Kumiko looked taken aback by that news. "But I guess I should be thankful you didn't try to hurt me. In any case, my target was Inoue. But even if I wanted to kill, killing Inoue to escape just didn't feel right with me."

"Flattered," Inoue cleared his throat behind his mask. "But in any case um, ah..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michiyo asked. "Just tell us who your target was. I mean, you were the one who suggested us to do so in the first place."

Inoue was silent for a few minutes before continuing. But before continuing, he had to add a little disclaimer of his own to the mix.

"This may seem bad, but in any case," Inoue began. "My target was Yamashita Sachiko."

The room fell into a small silence. Inoue Tadayoshi's target was Yamashita Sachiko? As in, the Ultimate Prostitute?

"The _deceased_?!" Natsumi looked shocked to hear this. "Your target was the person who was killed? Then then, doesn't that make you the culprit?! Yeah! It has to be him! Inoue Tadayoshi! I indict you for the murder of Yamashita Sachiko!"

"Hold on a second!" Kumiko jumped in crossing her arms. "If Inoue really was the murderer, then we wouldn't be having this Class Trial in the first place! Don't you remember? The reward for successfully killing your target is graduating without a Class Trial."

"Ah, you're completely right!" Natsumi gasped before sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. "Hehe. Guess I forgot."

"How on Earth do you forget something as simple as that?" Ogawa asked Natsumi with deadpan expression.

"More importantly," Hatsuharu crossed his arms, directing a cold gaze toward Inoue. "What was the point of revealing our targets anyway? Surely it was not just to prove you could not have killed Sachiko. Because if so, we have wasted precious minutes in this Trial by doing stuff we could have found out along the way."

"I agree, what was the point?!" Monokuma looked angry. "I was hoping to see funnier reactions! Not 'Thank you for not killing me!' reactions!"

"Actually, this was the simplest way of finding out who exactly Sachiko's target was," Inoue crossed his arms. Everyone looked at Inoue and realized he had a point. "Think about it. If we figure out Sachiko's target, we may end up finding the culprit behind the murder or at least, a potential suspect."

"Inoue has a point," Akira crossed her arms. "Well then, who's name didn't get called up as a target? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

There was one name that came to mind.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sakamoto Naoki," Ryu noted. And with that, everyone turned their gaze toward Naoki, suspicion being directed towards him as the prime suspect behind the murder of Yamashita Sachiko. Sachiko's target was Sakamoto Naoki. So what if...?

"Whoa whoa," Naoki glared at them all. "You think _I_ killed Sachiko? I wouldn't be caught dead trying to go anywhere near that lower-class sleaze! In fact, I wouldn't bother a single second trying to kill her at all!"

"But what if it's something else?" Natsumi interjected, pointing her finger at Naoki. "I mean, Sachiko wasn't even your target and she was targeting you. What if you didn't need to plan anything? What if you didn't need to go to her? What if she came to you and you killed her instead?"

"Hold on, Natsumi," Ogawa was beginning to understand what Natsumi was implying. "Are you suggesting that Naoki killed Sachiko...in _self-defense_?!"

* * *

**Suspecting Naoki**

* * *

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely thinking that!" Natsumi exclaimed with a bright smile. "What could be a more possible motive than self-defense? Naoki may not have been the one who started it but if you think about it like that. It all makes sense!"

"Um, I'm sorry, but Natsumi," Hatari seemed really confused. "Can you please repeat all that for us? Like, why do you think it was a crime committed in self-defense?"

"Okie!" Natsumi cheered. "Bum bum bum! Attention all YouTubers! Get ready to hit that 'like' button because Natsumi's gonna go tell ya why Naoki's the killer! Bum bum bum bum!"

"Quit singing and actually go tell us damn it," Ogawa was looking a bit irritated at Natsumi's quirkiness.

"Okie!" Natsumi cheered once more before starting. "So I'm thinking. Monokuma's motive is Assassinating our Target so we can get an express pass out of this dump! But if Inoue has Sachiko has his target, and Sachiko had Naoki as her target, then that gives Naoki a motive to killing her. Sachiko must've lured Naoki to have sex with him because she's the Ultimate Prostitute and when she tried to attack him, Naoki killed her with a stab stab stab! In other words, a murder in self-defense!"

The students were silent. Was this, really her argument?

"Well?" Natsumi smiled, beaming proudly at herself. "Did that deserve a like or a subscription?!"

"Deserved a f*cking dislike more like!" Naoki yelled at Natsumi. "You have no proof that I'm the killer. You're just baselessly accusing me because you hate me!"

"Gasp!" Natsumi gasped. "Only the true murderer would know I really don't like you! So you have to be the murderer!"

"Natsumi," Hatari interjected Natsumi's spotlight with a apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry but I just don't think the crime was committed in self-defense. Take a look at the file Monokuma gave us."

Everyone took out their iHandbooks to look at the file as Hatari led way to debunk Natsumi's baseless accusation.

"Sachiko died from a stab wound to the back," Hatari said. "I hardly think self-defense could've done that. If anything, if this murder was self-defense, wouldn't you think the knife would have instead be stabbed through the stomach rather than the back?"

"True," Nanaho gave a nod at Hatari's explanation. "The cause of death was a stab wound to the back, but you can't forget the first part of the file. Sachiko was hit on the head remember? If anything, we can still conclude that Naoki hit her on the head with something in self-defense and then finished her off with the weapon."

"Yay!" Natsumi cheered. "Nanaho agrees! Well then, it's settled. Naoki murdered Sachiko. Let's get on to the voting!"

"Whoa whoa, wait I didn't-" Naoki was shocked and bewildered that everyone was just gonna up and go vote for him. He had no rebuttals. This was it. They were going to-

"Not so fast Natsumi," Akira interjected. "We can't go straight to voting yet. There is too many questions left in this case that we need to go over. I'm sorry Natsumi, but I don't think Naoki is the culprit."

"Thank you!" Naoki threw up his arms in relief.

"Ugh, seriously?" Nanaho frowned in disgust. "Why can't we just vote for Naoki and call it a day? It has to be him. It can't be anyone else."

"Sure sure, vote for Naoki," Ogawa crossed his arms. "Then maybe when you get executed alongside all of us but the true culprit, I'll probably feel satisfied seeing you be proven wrong, the **hard** way."

"W-Why y-you," Nanaho glared at Ogawa. "Y-You b-brat!"

"But, in any case, what exactly do we need to go over Akira?" Ryu asked, listening along to the conversations that have been passed. "I mean, us trying to single out a suspect doesn't seem to be working so..."

"Obviously, the murder weapon for one," Yusuke crossed his arms, looking at Ryu.

* * *

**The Murder Weapon**

* * *

"What exactly was it that killed Yamashita Sachiko?" Yusuke asked. "The Monokuma File said that the killing blow was a stab wound on the back, so no doubt, it must've been something sharp enough to actually pierce through her back."

"Like a needle?" Natsumi perked her head in confusion.

"Like a knife," Awaka corrected before continuing. "Remember Natsumi? When we went to investigate the kitchen with you and the others, I noticed that there was a small knife missing from the knife display case. There is no doubt that the murder weapon could undoubtedly be that very knife."

"I agree with that notion," Inoue nodded, crossing his arms. "It could not have been anything else but the knife. But our current problem includes the question: Just where exactly is this knife?"

"Now that you mention it," Nanaho began to think, for once not even complaining about the student's antics. "I don't think any of us found weapon in Sachiko's room now did we?"

"We did not," Hatari shook her head, confirming this fact.

"Then there is only one possible conclusion we can assert from this," Hatsuharu gave a straightforward nod upon coming to a conclusion. "Our murderer must've disposed of the weapon. As to where they had disposed of it, even I don't know the answer to that."

"But we don't need to worry about that now," Ryu blinked. "We know the weapon was a small kitchen knife now. We can just continue along and not worry about where the killer might've dumped the weapon. In fact, let's move on to the next topic. How exactly was the crime committed?"

"A good topic, but a topic we'll have to focus on later," Akira shook her head Ryu. "I'm afraid we need to be extra sure so we don't get any facts wrong about this. For now, the knife being the murder weapon is only a possibility and not conclusive yet. So here's my question to everyone in the room. Do we all have any idea where our murder weapon might be?"

The students were silent. It would seem that none of them had a clue as to where the murder weapon could've gone. That is until...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I do."

That voice belonged to Ogawa Makoto, who had tipped his fedora down. Of course! He and Yusuke were off investigating together and found themselves investigating the incinerator room where they had found some sort of piece of evidence.

"I know where the murder weapon was disposed of," Ogawa nodded. "When we were out investigating by ourselves, Yusuke and I headed directly to the Incinerator Room and found it in the trash, just waiting to be found. And wouldn't you know it? It's a small kitchen knife, covered with blood which I'm thinking must belong to our victim, Sachiko!"

"So no doubt," Ryu gave a nod. "The weapon was a kitchen knife."

"But it was in the trash?" Michiyo asked, blinking. "Just like sitting there? Now what kind of killer would just leave a crucial piece of evidence like that just sitting in the trash? I mean, if it were me, I would've probably washed it with something and just put it back to the knife display case."

"It does seem strange for a murderer to leave evidence like that sloppily," Hatsuharu noted. "The kitchen knife just laying there in the trash? It's like the murderer didn't even bother to try to hide the weapon. If you're going to throw away evidence, at least bury it underneath a heap of other useless garbage."

"Tips on how to murder," Nanaho noted, a little annoyed. "When someone else dies and we find the weapon buried underneath a heap of other useless garbage, I'll know just who to thank, Hatsuharu!"

"I don't think you'll be thanking anyone once you end up being the victim, Nanaho," Hatsuharu coldly responded to Nanaho, who shriveled back in shock and an irritated fit.

"In any case," Ogawa continued, placing his fists on his hip. "Yusuke brought the money in question. So you can bet your buck that the knife is the weapon. Go ahead and show them Yusuke."

"Sure," Yusuke shrugged before pulling out the small kitchen knife. And lo and behold, there was dried blood on it with some other gunk that most likely came from the trash. "See? We weren't lying."

"No one said you were though," Kenta pointed out.

"In any case," Akira nodded. "That wraps up the whole mystery surrounding what exactly the murder weapon was. Now it's time to do what Ryu suggested earlier, and go over how exactly the murder was committed."

* * *

**How Was The Murder Committed?**

* * *

"To begin on this topic," Akira began. "We need to think back what we all saw back at the crime scene and the injuries that the victim sustained. In other words, we need to begin piecing together how this murder all played out if we want a better understanding at who done it."

"Let's start with the head injury then," Hatsuharu nodded in agreement to Akira's stance. "We know that the killing blow was the stab wound on the back of Sachiko's body. So how exactly did the head injury on the right side of her head play in?"

"To answer that question then," Kumiko began to think before it hit her. "We would need to find out what exactly was the object that struck Sachiko! Correct? So then, what exactly struck Sachiko on the head? Inoue and I didn't find any blunt objects where we were searching."

"The only place we've searched were the kitchen and the hallway," Inoue pointed out. "I doubt the killer would've hid the object under a bunch of fungus growing at the side of the wall."

"Ah, you have a point," Kumiko sighed.

"The lamp," Nanaho instantly said matter-of-factly. "The lamp was the object used to hit Sachiko on the head."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Ryu blinked, a little confused.

"Were you blind or something?!" Nanaho looked irritated at Ryu's confusion, who in turn was taken aback by this response. "There was blood on the lamp. It's like the murderer didn't even bother to try hiding it. I can't believe you would miss something like th-"

"But Olivia wanted to show me something," Ryu began to sweat. Nanaho's sour mood was cutting him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. "And if she wants to show me something then you gotta bet your butt I'm going to see what she wants me to see!"

"Nevermind," Nanaho shook her head. "I forgot you were an idiot. In any case. The lamp was obviously used to hit Sachiko on the head with it. There were bloodstains on it and therefore, it had to have been used somehow in the murder right?"

"Don't forget that it's missing some shards as well," Hatari pointed out. "That gives us all the more reason to note that the lamp had to have been used to hit Sachiko on the head."

"But the only problem is that we couldn't seem to find the shards anywhere in the room right?" Ryu asked. "What about under the bed? It could've been swept under the bed right? Peanut is asking if anyone checked down there."

"For the shards to be swept under the bed would be impossible," Yusuke noted, closing his eyes in thought.

"Huh why?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms and looking at Yusuke with confusion. "Are you calling Peanut a liar?"

"Not a liar," Yusuke smiled. "More so, just mistaken. You see, my bed has a large mattress under it which prevents anything from hiding underneath the bed, like a killer or maybe even a couple of shards. And I imagine that to be true for everyone right?"

"Now that you mention it Yusuke," Akira gave a nod. "Sachiko's bed did indeed have a large mattress."

"So that puts an end to the whole shards under the bed theory," Ryu noted, crossing his arms with a thought. "Darn. Then where did the shards even go? I mean, you can't just up and say the shards disappeared without a trace. Is there a place we missed that could potentially have the shards?"

"No, I'm sorry," Hatari shook her head. "I looked all over the room, double checking everything. There were no shards."

"Missing shards from a lamp," Hatsuharu began to list. "Using the lamp to hit Sachiko. My goodness, I do wonder. If they killed with a stab on the back, just why was the need to use the lamp necessarily. If anything, it is making this case much more to handle."

"Ogawa, Yusuke," Inoue called out, crossing his arms. "Did you perhaps see any shards of any kind in the trash when you found the knife?"

"F*ck me if I remember," Ogawa sighed, shaking his head.

"Besides the knife, it was just a bunch of useless garbage," Yusuke shrugged. "Didn't see anything else sharp or anything shard-like so I guess no. Sorry dude."

"Then the only thing left to do now is to continue on forward," Kumiko nodded. "We have missing shards from the crime scene and now we've established the small kitchen knife and the lamp as weapons for the murder. I see we're making good progress!"

"So now we need to know just how the killer got to killing Sachiko," Natsumi nodded. "I suspect that maybe the killer used the lamp to knock Sachiko's lights out and then stabbed her on the back."

"Plausible," Inoue nodded. "But why the need to stab her? If I were the culprit, I would've used the lamp to hit her on the head over and over again to kill them. There would be no need for a knife in that case."

"Very good point," Hatsuharu nodded crossing his arms before smirking to himself. "But I have a theory."

"A game theory?" Natsumi looked at Hatsuharu with excitement in her eyes.

"Do not interrupt me please," Hatsuharu looked at Natsumi with an annoyed look. "In any case, my theory is that perhaps our killer thought they had killed Sachiko when they hit her on the head. I believe we all believed that as well before we looked at the Monokuma File, did we not?"

* * *

_"So apparently time of death was apparently last night around 12:30," Akira said. "Her head suffered a major blunt force injury, but most peculiar, the cause of death wasn't blunt force trauma, but a stab wound on the back. Death was instantaneous."_

_"Stab wound on the back?" Hatsuharu asked, raising an eyebrow before stepping back from the body. "Well then, if you don't mind ladies, would you care to flip her over?"_

_"Be careful though," Yusuke noted. "She's lighter than she looks."_

_Akira, Hatari, Michiyo, and Nanaho gave a nod at Hatsuharu and Yusuke, as they approached Sachiko's cold body. Hatsuharu, Ogawa, Ryu, and Yusuke stepped back and watched the girl each grab a side of the body._

_"Please forgive us Sachiko," Hatari told Sachiko._

_"Honestly girl, I don't think Sachiko will mind one bit," Michiyo remarked as the four girls flipped Sachiko over. Now her back was revealed and quickly, Nanaho covered up Sachiko's bums so the boys don't get any funny ideas._

_And sure enough, on Sachiko's back was a stab wound, now dried and plain as day._

* * *

"Ah, I see where you're getting at," Nanaho nodded.

"But I don't," Kenta scratched his head, confused. Then with a sigh and a pinch to the bridge of her nose, Nanaho began to explain.

"If I was the killer and if I hit Sachiko on the head and thought her dead," Nanaho said. "Wouldn't it be a surprise later to see Sachiko stand up and show that she indeed was still alive? That alone must have been when the killer decided to finish her off with a stab to the back."

"Oh, I see now," Kenta nodded. "So that's why Sachiko was stabbed on the back...I'm still confused."

"If Sachiko was still alive, she would've no doubt become a personal witness to an attempted murder," Hatsuharu explained more further for Kenta to understand. "This would cause problems for our killer's murderous intent."

"Ah, I see now!" Kenta smiled in understanding. "An act to silence the victim! Sounds like something like from a movie."

"Don't even f*cking joke about a stupid cliché like that," Naoki glared at Kenta before shaking his head. "In any case though, I think you guys all have point. So the killer hits Sachiko, thinks they killed them, then Sachiko reveals she's not dead and then bam, she's stabbed in the back. Now what?"

"We still don't have enough evidence to find out who killed Sachiko," Ryu noted before groaning. "What good did finding out how the murder was committed do for us anyway?"

"You're the one who suggested it dumb*ss!" Naoki looked at Ryu with a dumbfounded expression and a small glare.

"Oh yeah," Ryu crossed his arms as he thought back to when he suggested they all move on. "I did didn't I? Heh. Well I blame Peanut. She's such a clown that girl haha. Continue on."

That was the problem now. They didn't know how to continue. So far, they had established that Naoki and Inoue couldn't be the killer. Well, more so for Inoue. Naoki himself wasn't entirely off the hook yet.

Then they established the murder weapon, which was a small kitchen knife. And now they had established that the killer hit Sachiko on the head, thought her dead, then when she revealed herself to be alive, she was finished off for good.

That was what they had so far.

And now they were stuck. They were stuck with no idea on what to converse next. Were their any more clues left?

"Now that I think about it," Hatari spoke up as everyone turned their heads, eager to follow through a new lead. "There is something bothering me when we were talking and discussing how this murder could've happened."

"Well go on and tell us girl," Natsumi crossed her arms. "Don't keep us on edge like that. You'll be unsubscribed if you don't post something for a few years!"

"Well, um," Hatari crossed her arms as she began to think. "Why exactly was she...naked?"

...

The students were silent. Oh yeah, she was naked wasn't she? Why exactly was she naked was a great question. But when it came to Sachiko, no one could be sure of anything just yet.

"...Well, maybe she liked to sleep naked?" Kenta noted.

"Judging from what I've seen from that girl," Nanaho nodded. "I wouldn't be too surprised. In fact, I bet she's the type to go do obscene things in front of herself in the mirror early in the morning!"

The silence began to roll in once more. Then Akira spoke up.

"No," Akira shook her head. "If we think about it this way...what if we were to assume that she died doing what she did best?"

"Died doing what she did best?" Natsumi asked. "Like prostitution or some- Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Natsumi look shocked as the others looked disgusted.

It was too awful of an image to bare.

And it's also one reason why this fic is rated mature for mature people only.

"Are you f*cking with us right now Akira?" Naoki looked disgusted (no one looked more disgusted than Ogawa though). "You think Sachiko was having sex before she was killed? What the f*ck?!"

"Even worse," Akira shook her head. "I believe the person she had um, sex with, is our culprit. And in order to find out who did it, we must take a look at the body one more time, particularly on her head injury."

"Look at her body again?" Ogawa groaned, not feeling up to the task. "Man, this trial just reeks of Sachiko. What the hell was she thinking having sex with a killer huh? And to think we have to continue staring at her naked body too. God damn I hate this so much."

"Unfortunately," Hatsuharu sighed. "If we are ever to solve this case, we will have to do just that. In any case, the wound on Sachiko's head is located on the right side of her head. Now Akira, since you're the one who suggested we stare at the body once more, what exactly does that head injury prove?"

"Simple," Akira nodded. "The injury, believe it or not, can narrow our list of suspects. And we can do that by proving which hand the killer used to hit Sachiko on the head with the lamp."

"I get it," Michiyo nodded with a grin understanding how this case worked out. "It's a well-known fact that in sex, there is one person on top of the other person. That person on top is our killer and the person on the bottom is Sachiko."

"Um um...I um...s-still d-don't g-get it," Izumi shivered, having said her first line ever in this entire Class Trial. And no doubt, she seemed super confused by what they meant by how one person is on the top and the other person was on the bottom.

"I'll tell you after the trial," Nanaho told Izumi. "In any case, what does that have to do with anything. All you're doing is frying Izumi's innocent little mind!"

"Just think," Michiyo decided to take over for Akira, looking confident in this deduction that she has made. "If you were on top of Sachiko and you wanted to go hit her with the lamp, which hand would you use?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The left hand!" Naoki realized. "So in other words, our killer is left-handed?"

"Precisely," Akira nodded. "Even if the killer wasn't on top of Sachiko, they would still need to be have held and struck with the lamp with their left hand in order to leave such a blow to Sachiko's right side of her head."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Awaka smiled in relief.

"But who's to say the lamp wasn't on the killer's left?" Natsumi blinked. "Wouldn't that change the argument into a whole new different direction."

"Not at all," Inoue shook his head. "As Akira mentioned, the bruise on Sachiko's head is the defining factor that proves our killer was left-handed. In any case, all lamps are to be on the left side of the bed. There is no way Sachiko's lamp could've been on the right."

"So then, all we need to do is find someone here who is left-handed and bam," Kenta smiled. "Vote city and safety for everyone but the culprit."

"No," Akira shook her head. "There is one more reason that we have all overlooked and I myself have noticed this from the very beginning ever since we found Sachiko's body."

"What are you talking about Akira?" Hatari asked, confused.

"Remember how we found the body?" Akira asked. "Remember anything strange about it? Remember the reactions that followed when we found out information about Sachiko's death?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Akira," Awaka blinked. "Are you perhaps referring to the Monokuma File? More specifically, the part about the cause of death being her stabbed on the back? Because if you are then, yeah that does seem strange now."

"You got it big guy," Akira nodded at Awaka, approvingly. "Think back to that moment when we had first begun our investigation."

* * *

_"So apparently time of death was apparently last night around 12:30," Akira said. "Her head suffered a major blunt force injury, but most peculiar, the cause of death wasn't blunt force trauma, but a stab wound on the back. Death was instantaneous."_

_"Stab wound on the back?" Hatsuharu asked, raising an eyebrow before stepping back from the body. "Well then, if you don't mind ladies, would you care to flip her over?"_

_"Be careful though," Yusuke noted. "She's lighter than she looks."_

_Akira, Hatari, Michiyo, and Nanaho gave a nod at Hatsuharu and Yusuke, as they approached Sachiko's cold body. Hatsuharu, Ogawa, Ryu, and Yusuke stepped back and watched the girl each grab a side of the body._

_"Please forgive us Sachiko," Hatari told Sachiko._

_"Honestly girl, I don't think Sachiko will mind one bit," Michiyo remarked as the four girls flipped Sachiko over. Now her back was revealed and quickly, Nanaho covered up Sachiko's bums so the boys don't get any funny ideas._

_And sure enough, on Sachiko's back was a stab wound, now dried and plain as day._

* * *

"I don't think anyone would've realized Sachiko's cause of death was the stab wound if the Monokuma File hadn't told us," Akira began to explain. "And if we didn't have the Monokuma File in the first place, we would have all quickly assumed that the cause of death was blunt force trauma because of the bruise on Sachiko's head."

"What are you going on about?" Nanaho asked Akira, getting a little confused.

"Naturally," Akira crossed her arms as she looked at her fellow classmates. "I want to ask you all. How exactly did a stab wound on the _back_ occur if Sachiko's body was found back-first on her own bed?"

So that was what she was referring to. Everyone looked at Akira and then at each other, confused at how this could've happened. If Sachiko was stabbed on the back, how did she end up having her back to the bed?

"Maybe someone stabbed her from underneath the bed?" Ogawa asked.

"No, can't be," Hatari shook her head. "I checked under the bed of Sachiko's room and there was a large mattress of some sort that blocked anyone from even thinking about hiding underneath the bed."

"It's the same for all the beds," Kenta nodded in agreement. "There is no way anyone could've stabbed Sachiko underneath the bed...I thought we mentioned that already."

* * *

_"But the only problem is that we couldn't seem to find the shards anywhere in the room right?" Ryu asked. "What about under the bed? It could've been swept under the bed right? Peanut is asking if anyone checked down there."_

_"For the shards to be swept under the bed would be impossible," Yusuke noted, closing his eyes in thought._

_"Huh why?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms and looking at Yusuke with confusion. "Are you calling Peanut a liar?"_

_"Not a liar," Yusuke smiled. "More so, just mistaken. You see, my bed has a large mattress under it which prevents anything from hiding underneath the bed, like a killer or maybe even a couple of shards. And I imagine that to be true for everyone right?"_

_"Now that you mention it Yusuke," Akira gave a nod. "Sachiko's bed did indeed have a large mattress."_

_"So that puts an end to the whole shards under the bed theory," Ryu noted, crossing his arms with a thought. "Darn. Then where did the shards even go? I mean, you can't just up and say the shards disappeared without a trace. Is there a place we missed that could potentially have the shards?"_

* * *

"We did, but in any case, there were no stab holes from the bed when I went to check a second time," Akira nodded. "So the idea of Sachiko being stabbed under the bed is more or less, impossible."

"How'd you not even know there was no stab wounds from bed?!" Nanaho glared and yelled at Ogawa. "Pay more attention!"

"You yelled and made me leave the room ya loon!" Ogawa glared and yelled back at Nanaho. Clearly, these two weren't going to get along very much so.

"In any case," Akira nodded before looking very seriously. "I have reasons to suspect that we were played from the very start."

Nanaho and Ogawa stopped their arguing as they turned to Akira. The other students did as well. It seemed like Akira was onto something big. Something that could turn this case around just like how Phoenix Wright turns his case around.

And some students were beginning to catch on as well.

"Akira," Hatsuharu looked a bit shaken. "Are you seriously suggesting that someone here..."

"Someone here what?" Natsumi blinked before looking a bit interested. "Come on. Don't leave me hanging! Though cliffhangers are pretty good for ratings I'll admit heh."

"Yes Hatsuharu," Akira nodded firmly. "The only explanation as to why Sachiko's body was found back-first on her bed even though there was a stab wound can only mean one thing. The crime scene we all ran into wasn't as it seemed."

"Wasn't as it seemed?" Naoki asked. "Jesus girl, quit talking all mysterious-like and reveal it to us. What the f*ck are you rambling on about?"

"Well to put it simply," Akira said before looking dead serious. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Someone here tampered with the crime scene."

"Wait," Kenta blinked before screaming out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You mean to say that the crime scene we were looking at was," Ogawa was shocked by this revelation. "It was rigged up from the start?! Like someone was playing tricks on us? W-W-Who the hell would do that?!"

Akira was silent. She was staring at one person. One person who could've done it. Only one person who could've done such a thing. In fact, Akira had suspicions on them from the very start it seems. And right now, she's reminding me of a character used in the past.

"The person who threw away the knife of course," Akira nodded. "And knew exactly which room it would be. There's no doubt about it. The person who tampered with the crime scene was you...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nakashima Yusuke!"

Akira had pointed her finger at Yusuke, who looked surprised for a moment before regaining his calm composure. Everyone widened their eyes to see Akira accusing Yusuke of such a crime. Ogawa had a much more surprised expression than the rest of them.

"Who, me?" Yusuke asked, calmly.

"She's pointing at you dumb*ss," Naoki shook his head before glaring at him. "So did you do it? Did you tamper with the goddamn crime scene you bastard?!"

Yusuke was silent for a moment. He looked away for a second. Then he chuckled. He chuckled. His chuckling became louder. And then it turned into a laugh. A laugh that didn't seem to suit Yusuke's calm and stoic expressions.

"Ahahahaha," Yusuke laughed before calming down. "Alright. Yes. You got me. This is no joke. I did tamper with the crime scene. I moved Sachiko's body from the real culprit's room to her own room and the other pieces of evidence in her room as well. But then I made the mistake of putting the body back-first instead of front-first. Damn me. But how exactly did you know it was me, Akira? I mean, I don't think I left any evidence behind to implicate me as the guy behind this little twist."

"Simple," Akira nodded. "It was what Ogawa had said when we were discussing on the topic of the knife that caught my suspicion."

* * *

_"I know where the murder weapon was disposed of," Ogawa nodded. "When we were out investigating by ourselves, Yusuke and I headed directly to the Incinerator Room and found it in the trash, just waiting to be found. And wouldn't you know it? It's a small kitchen knife, covered with blood which I'm thinking must belong to our victim, Sachiko!"_

* * *

"I always wondered," Akira noted. "Ogawa, just why exactly did you and Yusuke head _directly_ to the Incinerator Room. Out of all the places to inspect, why there?"

"Well, Yusuke suggested it s...so..." Ogawa had trailed off, now realizing what this had all meant. "Wait. Oh you piece of sh*t. Were you _using_ me this entire time?! Huh?! Yusuke, you son of a b*tch. Answer me!"

"Calm down Ogawa," Yusuke calmly smiled. "I was never _using_ you. I just needed someone to talk to as I went to get the kitchen knife I disposed of. So there's no need to be angry."

"So that means, _you_ were the one who Monokuma mentioned was only one who entered the Incinerator Room," Ogawa pointed his finger at Yusuke, who merely smiled calmly.

* * *

_"That's right," Monokuma revealed with a nod. "No one's been touching the incinerator for the past few days because no one bothered to check it out. But as for being in the room well...I guess there was one person."_

* * *

"And now that I think about it," Kumiko looked shocked. "Yusuke was the one who suggested we check Sachiko's room in the first place."

* * *

"_More importantly," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "Let's all go to her room to wake her up and make sure nothing bad happened. It's not that fair for one person to get everyone else all riled up you know?"_

* * *

"And was the one who opened the door to her room in the first place," Kenta began to realize as well.

* * *

_"Hey guys," Yusuke opened the door. It just opened up with no ease. It wasn't even locked. "Now why didn't any of us try this? Looks like Sachiko kept her door unlocked. Let's head in shall we?"_

* * *

"He also f*cking suggested we look in the trash where the knife was," Ogawa blinked, looking very irritated.

* * *

_"Isn't it obvious who that person could be?" Yusuke gave a smile. "It's obviously our culprit. And no doubt they came to dispose of some evidence. Monokuma said no one touched the incinerator for the past few days, so no doubt, they dumped our evidence in the trash. Let's give it a look."_

* * *

"In any case," Akira nodded. "It's been proven. Yusuke headed to the Incinerator Room first because he himself knew the knife was there."

"And that would explain why the knife was so poorly disposed of," Hatsuharu nodded. "Because Yusuke _wanted_ it to be found. Am I wrong?"

"Not at all," Yusuke smiled calmly with a shrug. "You got it bang-on. Man, you all surprised me. I thought I was going to have to play this on 'Easy' Difficulty, but it seems like you guys are all pros at the game. You really are a bunch of smart cookies. Especially you Akira, leading everyone along with your deductions. I now know, that out of everyone here in this room, you are the biggest threat of them all, ah...ahahahahaha!"

The trial began to throw itself into an uproar.

"H-How can you laugh?!" Kumiko looked at Yusuke, surprised and shocked at this revelation.

"You son of a b*tch!" Naoki screamed. "I'll beat the sh*t out of you!"

"Permission to Discipline?" Nanaho glared at Yusuke, heatedly.

"Right after I run him over with a punch to the face," Michiyo glared at Yusuke as well, cracking her knuckles and looking very very angry.

"My goodness," Monokuma laughed. "The trial is in an uproar. I think this calls for a Recess. Order! Order! Order the Court! I wish I had baliffs to calm everyone down but I don't! Order! Order! ORDERRRRRRRR!"

...

* * *

**CLASS TRIAL RECESS**

* * *

"And give me a turkey sandwich too!" Monokuma screamed out.

* * *

**Students Left: 15**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Ryu Sugoui - The Ultimate Cartoonist

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker


	6. Killing Game Start (Part 5)

**Chapter 1: Deadly Life (1-3)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**TRIAL RECONVENE**

* * *

The trial had been in disorder.

Now it was time for the second act of this trial. The students have calmed down after the reveal of Yusuke's interference of the crime scene, but needless to say, a lot of the students have begun to suspect him for the murder itself. And even if they weren't, some wished he was so he could be punished accordingly. Ahem, Nanaho, ahem.

"Now then," Monokuma started the trial off once more. "Back at the Trial at hand, last time, we discovered a very big plot twist. And like every good mystery, there is always a great plot twist waiting to be discovered! This Trial is just so exciting!"

"Before we continue Monokuma, I just want to ask Yusuke one thing," Akira frowned at Yusuke, her eyes forming distrust into her eyes at the Ultimate Gamer. "Why did you move the body? Why did you tamper with the crime scene? Answer me now Yusuke."

It was clear now.

Anzai Akira was pissed and everyone happened to be a bit fearful of that. This was the first time Akira has showed something other than her expressionless emotions. How she looked when she stared at Yusuke was no longer a cold look, but instead a glare of pure anger.

But Yusuke didn't seem bothered by it one bit. With a chuckle, he responded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke asked, with a small innocent smile. "Because I was **bored**. I wanted to spice up the Killing Game. And what better way than tampering with the crime scene? I moved the body yeah, but I guess my handiwork was a bit too sloppy. If I had placed her body face down then maybe the mystery would've been impossible to solve haha."

The students looked at Yusuke, some glaring at him and some looking at him in disgust.

"But I ended up getting found out anyway," Yusuke sighed. "What a shame. Guess I made it too easy huh? Heh. Hah. Heh hah. Heh hahahahaha!"

Yusuke began to laugh. Nanaho was trying hard not to jump over her own podium to go strangle him. Hatsuharu glared at him hatefully. But no one was more angry than Naoki, Ogawa, Akira, and Michiyo.

"You f*cking sick bastard!" Naoki screamed. "You carried a dead naked woman's body to her bed to mess with us because you thought it was **fun**?! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you so hard I'll make sure that gameboy you play gets shoved straight up your *ss!"

"Try it," Yusuke challenged, staring at Naoki dead in the eye. "I **dare** you."

"Hey, if Naoki's gonna do it, then I'll be the accomplice!" Michiyo cracked her knuckles. "You're f*cking dead to me too!"

"You guys think I'm afraid?" Yusuke asked, not showing any care in their anger. "You guys think you're just a bunch of tough hotshots, but the truth is: I don't care what you do to me. Life itself is a game. And my only crime was making the game more interesting. You guys should be thanking me."

"_Thanking_ you?" Natsumi asked shocked. "Y-You're sick! You're absolutely insane!"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms, staring at everyone with a blank expression. "I mean, we're in a Class Trial of Life or Death. Shouldn't we be more focused on who's the killer rather than focusing on me? You guys are wasting your anger on the wrong person. The person you should be angry at is the person who killed Sachiko."

The students were silent for a moment until one student spoke up.

"He's right," Ogawa said. "If we continue yelling at Yusuke, we'll end up going nowhere with this and then we'll all be..."

"A-A-A-Actually m-may I s-say s-s-something?" Izumi sheepishly raised her hand. Throughout the class trial, she has only been in the background, hardly saying anything. This time, she had something to say that might actually help contribute to the Trial at hand.

"Go ahead Izumi," Nanaho said. "Anything to take my mind off of Yusuke over there."

"W-Well th-th-this is a-about Y-Yusuke," Izumi shivered as Nanaho changed her expression to disgust. "A-And I th-think w-w-we sh-should d-definitely c-consider h-him a suspect."

"Oh?" Yusuke looked interested to hear what Izumi had to say.

"You think Yusuke might be our culprit?" Kumiko gasped.

"Now I'm very interested," Hatsuharu crossed his arms, smirking. "Perhaps we might not have wasted our breath on the wrong person after all. Go on Izumi. Tell us why you suspect Yusuke."

* * *

**Suspecting Yusuke**

* * *

Izumi began to start, her voice quiet and her breathing getting a little frantic. For once, the spotlight was on her now. Everyone was counting on her so at this point, it was up to her to continue this trial.

"W-W-Well, w-when I l-l-left m-my r-room the d-day Yamashita d-d-d-died, I s-saw," Izumi began, her voice beginning to quiet down. She was getting nervous but she had to pull through, for everyone's sake. "I-I, I s-saw h-her."

"You saw Yamashita," Kenta rubbed his chin with a thought in mind. "Well we all saw her that day so what does that have to do with Yusuke?"

"I-I-I a-actually s-s-s-saw Y-Yamashita t-t-talking t-to Y-Yusuke," Izumi revealed. "A-And I-I-I h-heard w-w-what th-they s-s-said."

* * *

_Izumi peeked over the corner of the corridor where the next set of rooms were after hearing a set of voices speak. And from there, she widened her eyes to see Yamashita and Yusuke. Yusuke in particular held a large wad of cash in his hands and Yamashita herself was smiling at the cash as she spoke with Yusuke._

_"Sex?" Yamashita asked. "With me? Hell yeah I accept!"_

_"Cool, just don't tell anyone else about this agreement okay?" Yusuke smiled at Yamashita. A deceitful smile that Izumi recognized all too well. "Wouldn't want trouble to happen amongst our fellow classmates now am I right?"_

* * *

"A-A-After th-that," Izumi shivered more often than before. "I-I, I r-r-ran a-away b-b-because I-I g-g-got s-scared and h-hid in m-my r-r-room. I w-w-wasn't s-sure w-what I c-c-came a-across b-but I j-just n-needed t-t-time t-to th-think a-about w-what I s-saw."

"Oh," Michiyo was hit with a small dose of realization. "So was that why you ditched our little girl hangout session with me, Hatari, Kumiko, and Natsumi? We assumed it was because you were having a nervous fit or something."

Izumi gave a nod at the first question Michiyo asked and then reverted back to silence, having said her part. The realization of what Izumi had testified would've meant.

"So that means," Awaka was shocked. "Yusuke! You had sex with a prostitute?!"

"...Sure I did," Yusuke smiled but later his smile turned to a look of disappointment. "But truth be told, for an Ultimate Prostitute, she really wasn't that good. She was kind of rough around the edges. A little too aggressive and she tended to bite a lot. It was my first time anyway so I guess I shouldn't complain as much."

"What the?!" Kenta was especially shocked to hear this. "So it's true?! You had sex with Sachiko?! And she wasn't even that good?!"

"Why are you more focused on that part?" Hatsuharu asked, crossing his arms.

"In any case, in light of this new testimony, I think we can now conclude one thing," Inoue began, continuing the Trial along. Then without warning, he pointed his gloved finger directly at Yusuke. "Yusuke is the murderer who murdered Sachiko!"

The glares of agreement with Inoue's accusation all directed toward Yusuke. But Yusuke didn't seem bothered by this accusation. Not one bit he did not. Instead, he looked at Inoue, directly at the eyes of his mask.

"Really?' Yusuke crossed his arms, looking at Inoue blankly. "You gonna rush to conclusions. Just like that? Well then Jack Dracula. Tell me why you think it was me. It'll probably be worth a laugh or too."

Inoue was silent as Kumiko looked at him. Then with an encouraging nod directed toward Inoue, Inoue began to explain.

"Izumi testified that you had paid a great sum of money for Sachiko," Inoue explained. "As a bona fide prostitute, she would've no doubt accepted the money. And the only reason why people pay prostitutes money is to have sex with them."

"Is that all?" Yusuke asked, looking a bit disappointed by Inoue's deductions.

"That's not all," Inoue shook his head before continuing. "Everyone, think back to the condition of which Sachiko's body was found."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ah!" Kumiko got it instantly. She had realized what Inoue was explaining. "Sachiko was bare naked! And if she was bare naked. Yes. We talked about this earlier!"

"..Yes, we established that Sachiko was having sex before she was killed," Inoue said. "And the only person we know who was having sex with Sachiko was none other than Yusuke. That is the reason why I believe Yusuke is the culprit of this case."

"Okay okay," Yusuke shrugged without a care in the world. His face was ridden of boredom, but that's okay. It was clear he wasn't backing down without some words of his own. "I admit, your deductions do make some lick of sense. You think I'm the murderer because Sachiko and I were the last people to have sex right?"

Inoue stared at Yusuke. It was clear that Yusuke himself was hiding something. Something that could change the Trial over its head. A turnabout more like. But that's a different game and Monokuma hates copyright unless he does it himself.

"What if I were to tell you that," Yusuke began before smiling once again. "Sachiko and I **didn't** have sex."

"Come again?" Hatari asked, a little bit shocked.

"The fun's over now," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "I admit that I paid her a large wad of cash, but I didn't have sex with Sachiko. The only reason why I paid her was so she could have sex with someone else. Or more like, try to seduce someone else."

Yusuke began to chuckle. Then that chuckle became a laugh. A little crazy and creepy laugh that began to haunt some of the weaker students. And soon enough, most of the students were hit with a realization.

"Wait a minute," Nanaho blinked. "Are you saying that you paid her to have sex with someone else? Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Haven't you learned anything, you failure of teacher?" Yusuke blatantly insulted Nanaho directly at her face. "I did it because I was **bored**. It was supposed to be a joke where the person would get all flustered and stuff. But I never would've thought that person would kill Sachiko."

"Hold on a minute," Ogawa, similarly to the other students, was also hit with realization. "You mean, you knew who the murderer was all this time and you kept quiet about it?! You gotta tell us!"

"Nope," Yusuke shook his head. "I don't have to and I certainly don't 'gotta'. Besides, it's fun seeing you guys accuse the wrong person when I'm the only one who knows who actually did it. Plus, I owe it to them. After all, it is kind of my fault they're in this mess right now. So naturally, I have to cover for them otherwise, I'm just as an *ss as Naoki is."

"You were already an *ss when you tampered with the crime scene!" Naoki yelled at Yusuke.

"So then, that means," Ryu began to think. "You knew where the original crime scene was too. And you moved Yamashita's body from there to her own room. Even Olivia wouldn't do something like that!"

"And if we are to assume what Yusuke said was correct," Hatari began. "Then that means Yamashita did indeed die in someone's bedroom. The only question is, whose bedroom was she killed in?"

The students were at a loss. Yusuke gave a small expression that seemed to be a small smirk. Monokuma yawned. But then a voice spoke up once again:

"I believe we can figure that out with everything we have discussed so far," Akira began. "Let's begin with a game of Process of Elimination. I can safely now say that Yusuke is definitely not the culprit."

"What?" Kenta asked, blinking. "How could you say that? He could be lying for all we know."

"Actually, your testimony can determine that Kenta," Akira told Kenta. "Remember your testimony? When we waited for Monokuma from beyond the Red Door you mentioned that you saw five people head to the kitchen the day Yamashita had been killed. Those five people were: Yamashita herself, Awaka, Naoki, Ryu, and Inoue. The knife went missing after that according to Awaka. And if you notice, none of the names you mentioned was Yusuke's, meaning Yusuke could not have taken the murder weapon at hand."

"Unless Yusuke dressed up as Inoue and did take it," Awaka pointed out.

"Do not even insinuate anyone, especially Yusuke, could be able to take anything from my room," Inoue told Awaka with a dark tone. "Let alone dress up as me."

"Anyway," Akira continued. "Our potential suspects in that regard now is Awaka, Yamashita, Naoki, Ryu, and Inoue. I believe we can all now safely deduce who indeed is the true culprit of this case."

She was right. Among those four, only one potential suspect remained. Only one of these people could have taken the murder weapon. And if they took the murder weapon, that placed them right on the Culprit Podium. Yes, the culprit had to have been...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Ryu..." a voice said. It belonged to Hatari, who had realized that among the four, the only possible person who could've taken the knife was without a doubt: "Ryu Sugoui. Y-You w-were th-the one wh-who t-took th-the kn-knife? Then doesn't that make him the..."

Hatari began to shiver as much as Izumi would when she spoke. She trailed off as Akira finished her thought process. She coldly looked at Ryu, as she spoke up.

"Culprit?" Akira finished her words before nodding. "Yes it does. Ryu, would you like to prove me wrong?"

Ryu looked at Akira, then at the other shocked or glaring gazes from his fellow students. He was silent. A little bit confused. But then he realized what this all meant now. He was being accused of being the murderer. And boy did he become super flustered upon hearing that.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait!" Ryu screamed out loud. "Me?! I'm the culprit?! Th-There's n-no way I'm the culprit! Y-You got to believe me!"

"If we do Process of Elimination from there," Inoue began. "It would be clear from the start. I cannot be the culprit because if I was the culprit, we would not be having this Class Trial in the first place, as explained."

"And Sakamoto can't be the culprit either," Kumiko nodded, summarizing what was said earlier in the Trial (the last chapter). "We established that Naoki couldn't be the killer. In fact, Naoki would have no reason to kill Sachiko unless she had the knife."

"I'm also right-handed," Awaka nodded as well. "I can even prove it. Kumiko, hand me a pencil and page from your journal so I can prove I'm right-handed."

"And I can prove I'm right-handed too!" Naoki nodded. "I'll also write on Kumiko's journal to prove it."

"Please don't," Kumiko hugged her journal close to her.

"With that said, it only leaves you as the culprit Ryu," Akira crossed her arms.

"Whoa whoa, hold on, couldn't Yamashita have taken the knife?" Ryu asked, chuckling sheepishly. "I mean, if she took the knife, then it could've been someone else who murdered her right? Right! So it's not necessarily me!

"Sachiko came out of the kitchen with a cucumber," Kenta pointed out. "Totally different from a knife."

"Um, um, um, Peanut and Olivia are pointing at Yusuke!" Ryu began to sweat harder and harder. "Yeah! He's the murderer! Peanut and Olivia are never wrong!"

"Using your imaginary friends to accuse me?" Yusuke asked. "Wow. You really are desperate to get out of this bind. It's almost kind of fun to see you this desperate. But yeah, you guys figured it out. The person who I told Sachiko to seduce was **Ryu**. Congrats to you all. Looking forward to play with you all next time."

"And plus, why would someone like Yamashita even prepared a knife if all she cared about was sex?" Nanaho crossed her arms. "Quit being such a big baby and admit defeat!"

Yusuke smiled as she said this. But immediately, Ryu screamed out, not ready to back down just yet.

"N-No!" Ryu screamed. He was beginning to break down. At this point, his desperation was becoming the noose that would soon hang him till he had no air left. And now it was up to the students to make that noose tighten quicker. It was him or them...

* * *

**Ryu? The Killer?**

* * *

"You can't believe a single thing Yusuke says!" Ryu yelled out. "He's obviously lying! I mean. Just because I had the weapon doesn't mean I killed her. Heck, maybe there was another weapon that was used to kill Sachiko! Yeah! Peanut says she saw a glass shard thrust in her back!"

"Are you joking right now?" Hatsuharu looked annoyed. "We've _already_ established that the murder weapon was the small kitchen knife. And you were the one who took it. It could've only been you!"

"Yeah," Nanaho shook her head. "Let's just go straight to voting. We're only wasting time right now."

"NO!" Ryu screamed, scared for his life. "I'm not the killer! I didn't do it! You don't have concrete proof that I did it! Yeah, I had the knife! So what?! When Yusuke moved the body he could've taken the knife and plunged it in her back and killed her."

"Wait, then that means," Ogawa was hit with realization.

"Ryu must've knocked out Sachiko," Kumiko blinked. "And then Yusuke was the one who thrust in the knife? So then, Yusuke is still the culprit! He landed the killing blow by stabbing Sachiko in the back!"

"Gah, this is so f*cking confusing now!" Naoki clutched his head.

What really did happen? Did Ryu stab Sachiko on the back? Or did Yusuke? This was a debate of the century. Who really landed the finishing blow? Was there any clue to point to who could've done it?

"How do we know who finished the killing blow?" Hatari asked, scared for her life. "At this rate, if we end up voting the wrong person, we'll all end up getting executed!"

The trial was in disorder once again. Yusuke's satisfied smile at seeing everyone getting nervous with Ryu's desperation to get the target off his back. Oh how beautiful was this chaos. But sadly, all this chaos needs to end...

"No we won't," Akira assured Hatari with a nod. "Yusuke couldn't have been the killer because of one simple reason."

"And what's that?" Michiyo asked, a little confused.

"His mistake when moving the body and tampering with the crime scene," Akira explained. "Please think back to how we all realized that the crime scene was tampered with before any of us had even found it."

"Well, the only reason we even figured it was tampered with was because Sachiko's back was on the bed, covering up the- AH!" Kenta instantly realized what Akira was referring to. "I get it!"

"Think back to what Yusuke had said," Akira told the group.

* * *

_"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke asked, with a small innocent smile. "Because I was **bored**. I wanted to spice up the Killing Game. And what better way than tampering with the crime scene? I moved the body yeah, but I guess my handiwork was a bit too sloppy. If I had placed her body face down then maybe the mystery would've been impossible to solve haha."_

* * *

"If Yusuke was the killer," Akira gave her first non-expressionless expression: a smirk. "Wouldn't you think he could've placed her body face down instead of the more obvious mistake? I'd say Yusuke did that just to give us a chance to find out his plan, just as he threw the knife away for us to find it...or at least for Ogawa to find it."

"But maybe Yusuke didn't notice the stab wound on the back?" Natsumi blinked.

"Not possible," Akira shook her head. "What kind of killer wouldn't have put the body face down? If Yusuke had indeed did that, then the chance of the killer escaping his guilt would have greatly increased."

"So all this time," Kenta was shocked. "Yusuke was throwing hints at us like crazy. God damn it Yusuke!"

"Well, Akira is right," Yusuke shrugged with a small smile. "But honestly, I did consider putting the body face down, but I thought it would make the case too hard. It's only Class Trial 1 after all. And I suspect there will be more to come so yeah, that's basically why I made things a bit more obvious this time around."

"Don't tell me you're going to do it again," Nanaho looked at Yusuke, irritated.

"What if I do?" Yusuke asked, smiling widely. "What are you going to do about, you spineless teacher?"

"10 hours detention will shut you up just fine!" Nanaho yelled.

"Hey hey!" Monokuma yelled from his seat. "I'm the only one who gets to assign detention! I'm the Headmaster! It's my job, not the Ultimate Teacher's job! Sheesh!"

"In any case," Inoue crossed his arms. "That clears Yusuke of being the murderer. And I bet that Yusuke also has more proof to back up his innocence. Which only leaves one candidate for this crime. Ryu Sugoui. Please, admit your guilt, now..."

Ryu looked at his own classmates. They were turning on him. His tears beginning to envelope through his eyes. What should he do? If he confesses, he's dead. He's going to be dead. There was no other way out of it.

"Y-You can't!" Ryu yelled. "I'm not the culprit! I'm not the culprit! You've got it wrong! Objection! Hold it! Take that! Gotcha!"

"What on Earth is he spouting?!" Hatsuharu looked shocked at Ryu's behavior.

"Whatever it is, I think we need to go over this case one more time, so we can..." Kumiko looked hurt having to do this, especially to someone who was usually so friendly to the others. "...So we can prove Ryu's guilt once and for all."

* * *

**Closing Argument**

* * *

It was time for the Closing Argument, a basic summary of the crime and how it took place. Complete with visuals and whatnot, everyone except Ryu began to review everything they had learned so far:

"So let's go back to the very beginning," Akira started them off. "To the events that had happened yesterday to the events that had happened today. Allow me to begin. At the very start of the day, Nakashima Yusuke met up with the victim, Yamashita Sachiko and paid her to go 'seduce' someone later tonight, which would be witnessed by Nakamura Izumi herself."

"Then later at approximately 1 PM," Inoue continued along. "Kaito Awaka had headed into the kitchen with Nakajima Kenta, Sakamoto Naoki, and Ogawa Makoto heading to the cafeteria."

"Kenta would later see three other people enter the kitchen in that time," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "Those three people were Inoue Tadayoshi, Yamashita Sachiko, the victim, and the culprit of this case."

"During that time," Ogawa rubbed his chin as he continued to chain along. "The culprit had stolen a small kitchen knife from the knife display case which didn't go unnoticed by Awaka himself."

"And soon later that night," Natsumi jumped in with her understanding of the case. "Sachiko met up with her soon-to-be killer and together, they headed into the killer's room. From there, they decided to do some absolutely fun things."

"But that was shortly interrupted," Nanaho nodded before mumbling, "As it should be" and then continuing along. "When the killer grabbed the lamp with their left hand and hit Sachiko on the head with it."

"This led to the lamp missing some shards and caused the bruising on Sachiko's head," Kumiko nodded. "However, at that time, Sachiko was not dead, but merely injured."

"And when the killer saw this," Naoki nodded. "They f*cking ended the b*tch's life with their hands by stabbing them on the back with the kitchen knife they stole from the kitchen!"

"This caused a splatter on the bedsheets," Yusuke smiled before chuckling. "Then I came in to decide to make things a little interesting. I transported the body and the other pieces of evidence to Sachiko's own room."

"But in doing so, Yusuke made one mistake," Awaka nodded. "And that mistake was propping the body on her back instead of her front, which gave us a reason to suspect that the crime scene was tampered with in the first place."

"Then Y-Y-Yusuke g-g-got r-rid of the w-weapon b-by t-tossing it in the incinerator t-t-trash," Izumi finished it off.

"Yusuke may have tampered with the crime," Akira nodded before looking at the culprit. "But the culprit who murdered Sachiko could only be one person. And that person was you! **Ryu Sugoui**!"

* * *

Finishing off the Closing Argument, Ryu himself looked baffled at the deductions they all made. That was what had happened. It was a very simple case indeed. But were they done? Were they finished.

Shaking his head, refusing to back down just yet, Ryu cried out.

"No no no, you guys are all wrong!" Ryu yelled. "You can't prove anything! In fact, you guys say I'm left-handed, but that's not true! I'm right-handed! So in other words, I can't be the culprit!"

"Just give up dude," Ogawa shook his head. "You're left-handed. I remember it clearly now. Everyone, think back to when Kumiko first gave everyone the soup on the first day..."

* * *

_Ryu, used his left hand to hold the spoon and sip the soup and immediately he looked sick to his stomach. Then he coughed and hacked. It looked like Ryu was...dying. Instantly, everyone but Kumiko and Inoue raced to help him. Kumiko was just shocked while Inoue was silently watching this occur. It seemed like...he knew this was going to happen._

* * *

"He used his left hand to drink my soup!" Kumiko was wide-eyed.

"Conclusive enough for you Ryu?" Hatsuharu looked tired of Ryu's pestering. "Give up now. Your childish claims that you did not do it is not helping your case."

"I d-didn't do it," Ryu yelled out. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I. Didn't. Kill. Sachiko!"

"Ryu's not giving up!" Kenta looked shocked. "Guys, is there any like conclusive evidence we can prove to like prove his guilt once and for all?"

As Ryu continued to scream that he did not do it, the others began to think about the last damning piece of evidence that can lock up Ryu for good and end this Trial once and for all...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"There is one piece of evidence I can think of," Nanaho noted. "And that's the missing shards. We never did find those shards did we?"

"That's true," Hatari nodded at Nanaho. "They weren't in Sachiko's room when I searched the floors for clues."

"And you can bet my fedora that Yusuke and I didn't find any shards of any kind in the trash," Ogawa nodded, tipping his fedora up.

"So that can only leave one place," Kumiko gave a nod, slowly beginning to understand.

"Yes," Akira nodded as well. "There is only one place where those missing shards could be. And without a doubt, they were in Ryu's room the entire time. Shards as small as those are easy to miss so I would like to believe Yusuke missed those shards as well."

"And if someone with peripheral vision like Yusuke missed the shards," Naoki gave a solemn nod. "Then that's it. The f*cking shards we've been b*tching about were in your room the entire time Ryu."

"No!" Ryu looked terrified for his life.

"Huh," Yusuke smiled at Naoki. "You learned how to say peripheral vision. Congratulations. But yeah, in any case, I say we do a search of Ryu's room and see for ourselves if small shards can be seen around his bed area. And if we do find them, then I think we have our culprit."

"NO!" Ryu screamed, looking even more terrified.

"Wah wah?" Monokuma seemed to have been in the middle of some sort of nap as Yusuke had said this. Then as he woke up, Monokuma stretched out his arms and continued to look excited, even though this trial seemed to have bored him to bits. "Oh. Is it voting time? Ah yes! Ahem it is voting time! Please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote on who you think that blackened is!"

"Oh, I have strong confidence that we have caught the blackened," Nanaho nodded, glaring at Ryu.

"N-no..." Ryu silently spoke before screaming out. "N-NOOOOO!"

* * *

Monokuma showcased a screen for everyone to look at. And the results of it were pretty much unanimous. In fact, let's show it right here, right now. I am going to type up words so I can fill some space and fill in the word count, yeah like that:

**Ryu - 15**

**Yusuke - 1**

Then the screen flashed to big bold letters that flashed at the eyes of the students.

**GUILTY**

* * *

"Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma cheered. "Looks like you kiddos got it right! The deceitful student who murdered **Yamashita Sachiko** was none other than **Ryu Sugoui**! **The Ultimate Cartoonist**!"

As Monokuma laughed, Ryu shivered. His classmates, staring at him, appalled by his crime. Ryu Sugoui, one of the more innocent students of the group, killed one of their own? The only question was:

"Ryu..." Hatari shivered, looking at Ryu. "W-Why did you do it? Why did you kill Sachiko?! She wasn't even targeting you! You weren't even targeting her! So why would you...?"

"I-I-I," Ryu began to tear up. "I-I-I, I m-messed up. I messed up so hard and now I can't fix it. I, I, I d-d-didn't m-mean f-for i-it t-to h-happen. I j-just a-acted b-b-because I-I-I-"

Ryu Sugoui. Normally a cheerful young man who enjoyed the interactions between his imaginary friends and had an admiration for cute plushie toys. To think he would've murdered someone. It was unbelievable.

"S-Spit it out f*cker," Naoki glared. "W-Why the h-hell did you k-kill that b*tch? Answer us damn it! Answer us!"

"I was," Ryu sniffled before he looked at his classmates, tears streaming out of his eyes. "I was so scared! I was so so scared! I d-didn't kn-know w-what t-to d-do s-so I. I was so s-scared of being k-killed th-th-that I a-acted w-without th-thinking."

"Ryu," Kumiko looked at him sympathetically.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, honest!" Ryu cried. "I was just so scared."

Ryu kept repeating that same phrase. But honestly, it didn't help the other students understand his motivation for killing. But then, someone spoke up. Someone who understood why Ryu did it.

"I see now," Akira nodded. "It was the motive wasn't it? The Assassination Target motive. If we killed our target, we got to leave the school without the need of a Class Trial. That was it wasn't it Ryu?"

Ryu gave a nod as he let the tears fall.

"Y-Yeah," Ryu said as he began to explain. "W-When M-Monokuma announced the m-motive, I instantly b-became s-scared. I w-wasn't s-sure w-who t-to t-trust. I w-was s-so s-scared th-that s-someone w-was g-going to k-kill me."

"And doubled with the fact that we were not allowed to reveal our targets," Hatsuharu crossed his arms as he spoke. "That must've been the secured reason Ryu took the knife from the kitchen. You were terrified to the point where you stole a knife from the kitchen in order to protect yourself in case someone attacked you."

Ryu gave a nod, his tears still streaming down.

"W-When K-Kumiko a-asked i-if a-anyone was c-considering k-killing anyone," Ryu sniffled. "I-It w-was c-c-clear f-from th-the v-very s-start that th-th-there w-were p-people who c-considered m-murdering s-someone. And if we c-couldn't f-find out who's t-t-targeting w-who th-then, wh-who sh-should I t-trust? E-Everyone a-at th-that p-point b-b-became s-someone w-who w-was p-possibly o-out t-to k-kill me. S-So I p-prepared the knife in c-case s-someone w-wanted to k-k-kill m-me."

Awaka looked at Ryu, fighting back tears. And when he heard Ryu talk, he instantly remembered what he and Ryu had conversed about on the day of the murder:

* * *

_"No no it's okay," Ryu chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I just hung out with Peanut and Olivia because I had a hard time trusting others. Connecting with others. All that mumbo jumbo heh. What about you Awaka? What got you into fitness training in the first place?"_

* * *

And then another moment was remembered:

* * *

_"I politely decline," Ryu looked nervous. "I'm sorry but, after hearing today's motive, I just need a moment by myself to wonder who I can trust. So you guys have fun without me. I got Olivia and Peanut by my side so don't worry about me."_

* * *

"So then, that was why," Ogawa was hit with realization. "When Yamashita Sachiko approached you to have sex, you thought she was going to kill you."

"And one thing led to another," Michiyo began to reason. "And Sachiko ended up dying in your room."

Ryu was silently crying to himself. A truly tragic case of a misunderstanding between a young man who had ended up thrown into a fit of paranoia and a seductive mistress who had been fooled by a Troll Gamer.

"W-When she approached me th-that n-n-night I instantly th-thought sh-she was out t-to k-kill m-me," Ryu continued to cry. "I sh-should've r-ran b-b-but I d-didn't. Instead I, I-"

* * *

_"Hey hey Ryu!" Sachiko appeared before Ryu with a seductive grin on her face. "I heard you were looking for a little fun time between me and you and I've come to say that I accept your notion!"_

_Ryu looked at Sachiko, confused by what she meant. We now know that Sachiko was tricked by Yusuke to seduce Ryu but unfortunately, Ryu had no idea that was the case. Inside, he believed one thing:_

_He is Yamashita's target. And she is planning to kill him. _

_"W-Wait I um I-"_

_"Aw come on," Yamashita grinned seductively. "Don't be so nervous! Let's go into your room and have fun! You'll love it! Trust me." _

* * *

"That stupid b*tch just couldn't be subtle about it could she?" Naoki shook his head.

"And in the end, her own lust is what sealed her fate," Inoue nodded. "Her own lust has caused her to become hungry. To the point where she was easily fooled by Yusuke and ended up becoming a danger in Ryu's eyes."

"W-W-When sh-she d-dragged m-me into m-my own r-room," Ryu shivered. "My h-heart b-began to pound l-louder th-than b-before. To th-the p-point w-where I c-couldn't h-h-hear a th-thing b-b-but m-my own h-heart p-pounding a-away. And so all I s-s-saw then was S-Sachiko's g-grin. I-I-I-I I didn't know she just wanted s-sex! I didn't know! I...didn't...know."

Ryu began to calm down a little as he continued his confession to the crime.

"S-So when w-we were having s-sex," Ryu wiped away his tears. "I was w-wondering w-when sh-she w-would s-strike. And with e-every p-passing m-moment I was w-w-wondering w-why she d-didn't s-strike f-first. S-So th-that's w-when I-"

"That's when you hit Sachiko over the head with the lamp," Nanaho finished his sentence.

"I thought I killed her then," Ryu sniffled, his voice gaining back its composure. "But t-to m-my s-surprise, she got up again. And th-th-that's w-when I p-plunged the knife through her b-back. And then I b-blanked out. Lost consciousness."

"And then I came in to find the scene before me," Yusuke gave a nod with a smile that made everyone glare at him with disgust. "I thought that if you guys found the body in Ryu's room, you would find out he was the murderer for sure. So that's why I took the honorable decision to move everything to Yamashita's room. That way, I can get the fun I want watching you guys scratch your heads and Ryu can be happy for oh maybe a short while."

"You bastard!" Naoki yelled. "This happened because of you! If you hadn't tricked Yamashita into going to Ryu, he wouldn't have-"

"Please, I already atoned for my sins," Yusuke gave a smile. "I moved the crime scene for Ryu. Remember? You can't blame me for an accident if I don't do something to fix that accident ya know? I knew it was my fault Yamashita died, but hey, at least she died doing what she did best. Right?"

"H-How could you say that?!" Hatari was shocked at Yusuke's attitude at all this. "Yamashita died and you're still smiling? You should at least feel some sort of remorse for at least being a part of this. Don't you?"

Yusuke was silent.

"The girl asked you a question!" Kenta was angry too. "Do you even fe-"

"S-Stop it," Ryu sniffled crossing his arms. "D-Don't b-blame Y-Yusuke. Y-You c-can blame me. When I w-woke up, I th-thought everything that had happened w-was j-just a n-nightmare. B-But when w-we f-found S-Sachiko d-dead I, I instantly r-realized th-that m-maybe th-the 'nightmare' I h-had w-was r-real."

"What are you trying to say Ryu?" Natsumi was shocked as well. "You can't blame yourself. You only acted out of fear!"

"B-But I had all the chance in the world to tell you that I did it!" Ryu yelled. "But I didn't! Instead I acted like a stupid idiot! I tried to accuse Yusuke! I kept quiet about me being the murderer! We would've been done hours earlier if only I h-had c-confessed!"

Ryu dropped down to his knees. The tears came out again, and this time, a number of the other students began to tear up as well. Natsumi herself had tears streaming down her face.

"B-But I g-guess, I w-was j-just s-so s-scared of d-dying that..." Ryu began to cry as he spoke quietly. "...That I stayed quiet."

"R-Ryu," Natsumi cried. "Y-You..."

"D-Damn it," Naoki himself was beginning to tear up too. "D-Damn it all! Damn all this to f*cking hell!"

At this point, Hatari herself began to cry profusely. Inoue looked away as Kumiko herself began to tear up. Ryu was just a person so scared of dying that he did sinful things that he himself was disgusted by. He truly didn't mean for everything to happen...

"Ahem, are we done now?" Monokuma interfered this little quiet moment as he spoke quickly. "Good! Because surely I hope you guys didn't forget about the last important part of every Class Trial did you?"

"Monokuma you-" Awaka was shocked as he realized what was happen. His tears streaming down his face as well. "No! Y-You can't be s-serious."

"Y-You can't!" Natsumi begged. "Y-Y-You can't!"

"Sorry!" Monokuma said, distasteful at the sounds of all this begging. "But thems the breaks! For ruining your precious little society, the blackened will have to endure course punishment for his crimes! Yes! It's time! It's time for the execution! Puhuhu!"

"Monokuma!" Michiyo yelled at Monokuma. "S-Stop!"

"You can't execute Ryu!" Hatari said with a shocked look on her face. "You just can't! He didn't mean to kill Sachiko! You can't! Y-you-"

"G-Guys," Ryu said softly as everyone turned to him. The sadness were apparent on all of their faces (except the colder ones like Yusuke and the ones where you can't see like Inoue). "I-It's o-okay. Y-You d-don't have to interfere f-for m-my s-sake. I...already knew I was going to d-die."

"Ryu," Ogawa didn't know what to say as Monokuma jumped in once again.

"I have prepared a very special punishment for **Ryu Sugou**i," Monokuma laughed. "**The Ultimate Cartoonist**!"

Ryu looked at his classmates one more time. The sad look on their faces was going to be the last thing he saw. He knew that for sure. Then with a deep sigh and a poor attempt at smiling, Ryu continued to speak.

"D-Don't w-worry," Ryu tried to smile. "I'm...I'm n-n-not a-afraid of d-dying anymore."

"Ryu..." Akira herself looked pained as she tried desperately to look away. It was clear to her that Ryu was terrified. And he was going to terrified until the very end.

"Let's give it everything we got!" Monokuma cheered with a laugh. "It's **PUNISHMENT TIME**!"

"Peanut and Olivia are going to watch you all," Ryu smiled as he let the tears stream down his face one last time. "Please take care of them for me. Promise?"

...

* * *

Monokuma sat on his chair and taking a gavel behind his back, he hopped down and slammed the gavel right on the button, stars popping out everywhere as he grinned evilly.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**RYU SUGOUI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Ryu Sugoui stared at his classmates who stared at him back in shock. They had all circled around him as three metal claws attached themselves over Ryu's neck and shoulders. Then with a scared and shocked look on his face, he was dragged off through the door, the other students holding out their hands in an attempt to save him.

But it was no use. He was dragged into whatever Punishment Monokuma had in store for him with the signs now flashing:

**IN USE**

* * *

**KAMI KAMI K O**

**Ultimate Cartoonist**

**Ryu Sugoui's Execution: Executed**

* * *

Ryu Sugoui found himself attached to what seemed to be a punching bag. And immediately his shocked sweat-filled face saw two Monokumas, one dressed as a clown and one dressed as a punk.

Then, as the music revved up, the Monokumas charged, punching Ryu as the bag he was attached to starting to sway around from the force of him being punched. Clown Monokuma punched his knees and face. Punk Monokuma punched his stomached and the other side of his face.

And this went on and on as Ryu himself began to feel the bleeding and bruises beginning to appear. His teeth was getting loose. He was beginning to get cuts on his body was the punches. And his body beginning to weaken, Ryu still somehow managed to find the strength to look up.

Ah yes.

As he had gotten used to the Clown and Punk Monokumas punching him, he saw a Monokuma dressed in what seemed to be an orange jumpsuit, holding back his arms and hands in a very familiar pose. Monokuma also had on a yellow wig that floated in the air as Ryu instantly recognized what he was about to do.

As he was continuously getting punched, Monokuma's hand began to flash a bright color that began to grow and grow by the second as we can see the angles cut to different things. Ryu's shocked face. Monokuma's hands that were beginning to flash into a bright orb of energy. Clown Monokuma punching him across the face. Punk Monokuma punching him across the face.

And then the finishing blow.

Monokuma released all that energy he kept up with a laugh, shooting a large bright beam towards as Ryu, completely engulfing him and the body bag he was attached to...and then it was all over.

Whatever remained of Ryu was now disintegrated into his own ashes and the remaining 14 students all got to watch this. It was as if... they had been watching Ryu personally get cremated while he was alive.

The chain that once held the body bag still dangled no longer containing the bag that had Ryu attached to it. And Monokuma stood at the front row...mighty pleased had what he had just done...

* * *

"WAHOOOOOO EXTREME!" Monokuma screamed out in joy and pleasure at what he had just done.

Contrasting to Monokuma's excitement was the other students, all of which who were shocked at what they witnessed. The color on their faces were long gone and they were silent. The first person to speak was none other than Sakamoto Naoki, who was bewildered out of his mind.

"W-What the f*ck did you do?" Naoki asked before looking pissed. "W-W-WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST DO TO RYU?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Monokuma looked at Naoki before shrugging. "I punished him. Executed him. Want simpler words? I **killed** him. He disturbed your peaceful society and thus he deserved to die just like that!"

"Y-You f*cker," Naoki began to tremble as tears began to form from his eyes. "Y-YOU F*CKING SON OF A B*TCH OF A BEAR! No one deserved to die like that! Especially Ryu! I-...I'll...I'll f*cking kill you myself!"

Naoki prepared to charge but was immediately stopped by Awaka who had to restrain Naoki from even remotely closing in on the laughing Monokuma. Inoue stood by Naoki's side, silent.

"You can't do that Naoki!" Awaka said, tears streaming down his eyes. "You have to be strong. Be strong for Ryu."

"Besides," Inoue added, his voice noticeably quieter than before. It seemed that even he was having trouble adjusting to what he had just seen. "If you even touch one hair on Monokuma's spiteful body, you'll end up like Usami."

When he heard that, Naoki quit squirming out Awaka's grasp before dropping to the floor and now visibly crying. He repeated the same words over and over again:

"N-No one deserved to die like that," Naoki cried. "No one deserved to die like that. No one deserved to die like that."

"R-Ryu..." Natsumi sobbed as well. "I-I-I c-can't b-believe h-he's..."

"Geez," Monokuma shook his head. "Make up your mind kiddos. You guys got him convicted of murder to the twelfth-degree and now you're crying because he's dead? I don't understand you kids at all. It's like making sure a serial killer gets the death sentence and then crying when he actually gets the death sentence delivered. What the baloney was that all about?"

"Ryu didn't deserve the death penalty at all!" Kumiko yelled out Monokuma, fighting back tears. "He was just scared. Just like the rest of us. W-Why are you s-so cruel?"

"Nyahahahahaho!" Monokuma laughed. "Cruel? I'm not cruel! I'm just doing what befits the law here at this Summer Academy you all are attending! What you are all experiencing now is just a result of our code of law. Delicious, delicious Despair. Cry your eyes out and beg on your knees kiddos. All that Hope you guys have about living a normal life. Throw that out the window! Because everywhere you go, everywhere you look, there will be nothing but Despair."

Yamashita Sachiko was dead. And Ryu Sugoui was executed for killing her. Everyone looked at one another. Naoki glared at Monokuma hatefully. Kumiko and Natsumi both began to weep bitter tears. Izumi herself began to bawl as well. Akira merely looked away. And Yusuke? He smiled. He smiled wider than anyone had ever smiled ever again.

The game had begun.

And just as Monokuma had laughed in their Despairing faces, they all knew that Hope was nowhere to be noted. Everywhere they will now partake from now on will end in Despair...

...

And that same laugh would continue to haunt the remaining 14 students in their dreams...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

**Students Left: 14**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker

* * *

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon...**


	7. Twisted Truths, Secret Despairs (Part 1)

**Chapter 2: Daily Life (2-1)**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters you may see in this story. All rights is reserved for Team Danganronpa and basically anyone else involved with the making of this wonderful, hopeful, and despairing series. All characters you see here are based on me and my friends, only Japanified for Danganronpa tradition sakes.

**Warning: This story may contain cursing with some * censors, character deaths, despair, no hope, absolutely disturbing sexual innuendos and dark backstories. Side effects may include tears, sadness, depression, and of course despair. Puhuhuhu. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**BIG GIANT WARNING: BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE SPOILERS AND SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE OTHER GAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TWISTED TRUTHS, SECRET DESPAIRS **

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

Yamashita Sachiko and Ryu Sugoui, two classmates that formerly belonged in the 14 students group, was now gone. They were dead. Sachiko's body and room had been cleaned out as well as Ryu's room. And now, every time the students thought about those two, some couldn't help but even shed some tears.

Most of the students were currently at the cafeteria. It was only yesterday that Sachiko was murdered by Ryu, and yesterday Ryu himself was executed for it. Now they sat, looking at several empty spaces that was left vacant.

Most notably, Naoki and Yusuke was absent. He was the only one not at the cafeteria, besides Sachiko and Ryu. It was in fact a gloomy day during lunch. And if they could even see the outside world, then they would know that it was probably raining as of late.

Kumiko found herself tearing up many times as she sat next to Inoue, who had no choice but to lightly and awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. He was unsure on how to comfort her. The same was with Natsumi who herself was tearing up as well before she let tears fall down on her face.

Akira bit her nails, no longer sucking on any lollipop or anything really. She couldn't forget what she had seen when Ryu himself was executed. Awaka himself looked visibly disturbed and very saddened by the death of whom he thought was going to be a valued friend to hang out with. Michiyo was by his side, comforting him.

Izumi herself was trying hard not to cry, but her efforts was futile. Nanaho had to comfort Izumi herself with a simple pat on the back of Izumi. Hatsuharu meanwhile bit his lips silently as he looked away from his peers.

Ogawa tipped his fedora down, silent. No way was he going to show off weakness, even if two classmates of his had died. Sure, he didn't like Sachiko's company, but to think she was killed and to think that one of the more innocent student did it as well. It just upset him somehow. And next to him was Michiyo who crossed her arms and looked down.

This silence was oddly overbearing.

Then someone spoke up. And that someone was Nakajima Kenta, who had also been silent before he looked at his students, clearing his throat and ready to begin the day.

"So that's it huh?" Kenta asked. "We all going to be quiet about this or what? Let's just get some time to talk and comfort each other. Sachiko and Ryu are...yeah gone...but that doesn't mean we should sit down and look as if we're quitters."

"Well what do you want us to talk about?" Nanaho looked at Kenta a bit irritated. "Two of us dead already. And sooner or later, someone else might be dead too. So what's even the point? I might as well just head to my room and rot slowly to death."

"No you won't," Kenta looked serious for once. And this certainly took Nanaho by surprise. "Two of us are dead. But we can't give in. The only way forward now is to rebel. And to rebel, we have to quit being sad and start acting like a team, you know?"

"Easy for you to say," Ogawa tipped his fedora back up a bit so he could stare Kenta with one eye. "I rather work alone. And I know there are others who prefer the same thing. How the hell is someone like you going to bring all of us together as one team hm?"

"Ultimate Revolutionaire," Kenta crossed his arms, smirking. "Remember?"

"Last I checked," Ogawa shook his head, knowing full-well they were doomed. "You became Ultimate Revolutionaire by some dumb luck or something. I don't remember you saying you led anything when we had a talk about your revolution."

"Besides," Awaka looked away, wiping away the tears that were close to forming in his eyes. "What else can we do? I mean, there's no way out. And all I can do now is just...mourn. Cry."

"Do you guys even remember what Nanaho said on the first day?" Kenta asked, crossing his arms, looking at everyone dead in the eye.

* * *

_"You are all a bunch of idiots!" Nanaho yelled at Ogawa. "Don't you see what I'm trying to do? Monokuma is feeding off our own tears and enjoying every second of what's happening. There are security cameras around the whole school! If we're all going to shed tears like Izumi, we might as well sign our own lives over to Monokuma!"_

_Izumi quit crying but was now sniffling. She had began to wipe her tears with her shirt as her eyes had become red and puffy._

_"So no more crying got it?" Nanaho directed this comment specifically to Izumi. "Otherwise you're going to be an easy target for Monokuma to exploit. And I'm not letting some bear gain the upper hand with that!"_

* * *

"N-No m-more c-c-crying," Izumi repeated, remembering Nanaho's words very clearly. "Otherwise y-you're g-going t-to be an easy t-t-target for M-Monokuma to exploit."

"Ah," Nanaho remembered those words as well, fully realizing what Kenta was now referring to. "I did say that. But why are you bringing up that now?"

"Jeez," Kenta sighed, looking down and shaking his head. "Look at what you guys are doing now. You're all just moping and giving Monokuma the 'despair' that he rightfully wants. Don't you see? Your sadness is feeding Monokuma! So f*cking snap out of it and let's try to all stick together and make sure what happened last time doesn't happen again!"

Hearing his motivating words, everyone in the room looked at Kenta, each with a sort of nod in agreement. Kenta seemed different today. And it seemed that he had taken on the role of leadership. Though, probably only temporarily. This was Kenta we were talking about after all.

"Well I'll be," Ogawa tipped his fedora up, looking impressed. "Didn't know you had it in you Revolutionaire. Guess I can see why you were chosen to be in the school after all."

"You should be renamed as the Ultimate Motivational Speaker!" Michiyo gave a grin at Kenta.

After all, the Ultimate Revolutionaire himself was right. They all needed to move on. Sachiko and Ryu's death were tragic. But in order to avenge their deaths. In order to stop Monokuma. They needed to rebel. And to do that, they needed to stick together.

"In any case, what's the plan now then, Ultimate Motivational Speaker?" a familiar voice asked. And that voice belonged to Sakamoto Naoki, who had a different expression from his usual frustrated *sshole expressions.

"Ah, h-hello N-Naoki," Izumi nervously greeted.

Naoki walked over to the group and looked at Izumi. Nanaho took out a Disciplinary Stick, just in case. Michiyo gave a cold stare at Naoki. But he didn't seem to notice any of that. And upon closer inspection, it looked like he hadn't slept a wink since Ryu's...execution.

"Hey," Naoki nodded at Izumi before looking at everyone else. "What's everyone looking at?"

"We were waiting for you to go yell out your usual *sshole remarks," Natsumi crossed her arms, not impressed with Naoki. "But if you don't have anything better to say then leave."

"Nah," Naoki tipped his beret. "Not today. I'm done being a stuck-up jack*ss."

Naoki slammed his hands on the table as he looked at his classmates. He was dead serious. There was no denying that. And once he was serious, then obviously that meant he really meant it.

Meant every word of what he had said.

"I may not have made a good impression of myself in the first few days," Naoki began. "But when I say I'm done being a jack*ss then I'm done. We're all going to get out of the school, and no one else is dying in this school! Do you f*cking understand me?!"

"It would seem that Naoki has changed as well," Hatsuharu crossed his arms with a smirk. "In any case, I suppose we can now function as the team to 'rebel' against Monokuma as Kenta stated."

"I have no arguments against that," Akira looked away. Distant she may be, but this was for the best.

"I have no arguments too," Inoue nodded, crossing his arms. More of a loner type he may be, but this was for the best as well. "We must avenge the deaths of our fallen classmates. So Kenta, I am willing to listen to whatever plan you have concocted to get everyone here out of this hell."

Inoue turned his masked eyes toward Kenta who gave a small chuckle.

"Ha!" Kenta yelled out with determination...before reverting to a nervous sheepish smile. "Honestly, I uh, haven't gotten far on that yet. The only thing I did was come up with the motivational speech so...heh."

"When I finally put my faith into others," Inoue groaned, tipping his top hat down and turning his entire body around. "They go and disappoint me. I've made a fool of myself."

"Nonsense!" Kumiko smiled at Inoue before looking at Kenta. "Kenta still gave us motivation to continue! So I say we should all just find out a way we can rebel against Monokuma ourselves! Get some markers and paper, because we're going to make a plan!"

"Or we can use your pencil and journal for it?" Nanaho raised an eyebrow at Kumiko.

"N-No way!" Kumiko hugged her journal tightly. "There is way too many juicy love notes hidden in these. I don't think you guys would appreciate me shipping you all together with someone who isn't an apparent ma- oops."

Kumiko covered her mouth, having revealed something she didn't intend to.

"What?" Ogawa asked, crossing his arms.

"Now I am very interested," Hatsuharu smirked at Kumiko. "Just what exactly do you have written down in that journal over there? Perhaps it's what people call: 'yaois' or 'yuris'?"

Kumiko gulped, shivering as she clutched her journal safely.

"Dude seriously?" Michiyo shook her head with a sigh. "Totally not the time to mention those. If Kumiko wants to keep it a secret, then let her keep it a secret. It's fine. We all keep secrets anyway. Let's just focus on fighting Monokuma!"

"You guys can't _fight_ Monokuma," another familiar voice said. And this voice was much more irritating now ever since the first Trial.

...

Because of course it belonged to Yusuke, who gave a small smile seeing his own classmates gathered at the cafeteria tables.

"Ugh, great, here comes a nuisance," Nanaho looked very annoyed. She crossed her arms and did absolutely everything in her power to avoid taking out the Discipline Stick. Last thing we needed was a smack session. That was for sure.

And of course, everyone shared Nanaho's sense of distaste when Yusuke arrived and Yusuke himself noticed.

"Hm," Yusuke began to rub his chin at the scenario he had found himself in. "I suddenly feel like I'm being glared by 13 Phoenix Wright's. That must be how the witnesses feel when they are being cross-examined by him haha."

"Bastard," Michiyo glared at Yusuke, cracking her knuckles. "Do you not feel any sort of shame in what you did? Do you even remember what you did? Here's a brief reminder. Naked body, dead, Yamashita Sachiko, Ryu Sugoui."

The very mention of there former classmates made some of them cringe a little. But Michiyo had every right to mention them. Because she knew that this couldn't have happened if Yusuke didn't do what he did.

If Yusuke didn't do what he did then maybe...just maybe they would've been-

"I warned you all already," Yusuke sighed shaking his head. "You guys shouldn't make me bored. I told you all that you wouldn't like when I'm bored and here you are, not liking me because I was bored. Get a grip on yourselves. It's just a game."

"You're demented," Natsumi glared at Yusuke. "Sick. Twisted. How can you even call killing each other just a game? All of our lives are at stake. And two of our friends are dead because you wanted to play a prank on them!"

"I know," Yusuke crossed his arms, looking rather serious. "_That's_ the game."

"What are you on about?" Ogawa asked, staring at Yusuke rather darkly.

"Life is just so boring," Yusuke spoke, his voice combining a tone of seriousness and stoic calmness. "So boring that it becomes almost a predictable game. A game of who can go up to the top and who stays in the lower-class to rot. It's the same strategy everyone uses. Studying. Focusing on test exams. No time for friends and family because you're just studying studying studying."

The group listened as Yusuke rambled on.

"But a Killing Game?" Yusuke smirked, the Ultimate Gamer within him changing that stoic serious expression into a grin. "Now that's a bit more fun heh. Think about it. There is no strategy to survive. There is no second chances at anything. It's just a game of unpredictability and luck. Anyone can die in this game. I can die. You can die. You don't know who's going to kill. You don't know who's going to get killed. You can do virtually anything and the game will move along..."

"Y-Yusuke," Hatari shivered. "Is that w-what you really believe?"

"Of course," Yusuke smirked. "Someone's going to die each time Monokuma announces that motive of his, and no doubt, things will be much more interesting than the last. And I'll be there to experience every...single...second of it."

"You're absolutely f*cking insane!" Nanaho glared at Yusuke as she took out her Disciplinary Stick. Then immediately she charged forth to attack Yusuke but immediately she was restrained by Inoue.

"Calm down," Inoue told Nanaho, grabbing her by her arms and shoulder. "Don't let this guy get to you."

Nanaho didn't care. She squrimed and struggled, attempting to get one hit at Yusuke, who hardly even seemed fazed by this sudden reaction. He pretty much expected it. After all, who wouldn't try to attack him after what he had just said?

...

And then the intercom turned on.

And with it came the voice of the bear that had destroyed the lives of two of their classmates. Destroyed them through cold manipulation and cheap tactics, everyone had grew to despise the bear for what it was...

"**Good morning students!**" Monokuma appeared on the screen with a happy smile. "**Please head to the gymnasium for a special announcement! I repeat. Please head to the gymnasium for a special announcement! See you all there!**"

Now what?

That was the question most of the students were thinking of as of now. Now what? Now what was going to happen now? What exactly did Monokuma have planned for them this time.

"Well," Yusuke smiled. "Guess the bear has more fun things planned out. I'll see you all there everyone."

Then with an innocent smile, Yusuke headed out. He acted as if what they were doing was pretty normal. He didn't seem remotely fazed by Monokuma's Death Game. In fact, he was probably the only one who had a lack of sympathy when Ryu got executed.

The other 13 students stayed at the cafeteria, contemplating Yusuke's attitude toward all this.

"I swear," Michiyo growled. "That guy will get his comeuppance. I'm sure of it. Anyone who thinks this sick game is fun is even more sick and insane than the person who arranged all this."

"I wouldn't say that," Hatsuharu shook his head crossing his arms before smirking. "In any case, I think Yusuke might just be a useful asset to this game of Monokuma's so I find it best to keep him a while longer."

"How can you say that?" Natsumi asked, a little shocked to hear anything remotely positive to Yusuke himself? "He's nuts!"

"True," Hatsuharu nodded before smirking once lore. "But you mustn't forget that he is the Ultimate Gamer. And if his talent fits true, then he would definitely be a useful asset in understanding how this game is played and any useful tips for everyone here to survive."

"If he will bother to share that information," Nanaho muttered.

"In any case, let us check out what Monokuma has planned for us," Inoue said, crossing his arms. "He has a special announcement and is waiting for us at the gymnasium. And let us also refrain from plotting Yusuke's demise."

And so they did. (Some probably were still plotting but we'll let that go for now.)

* * *

**(Gymnasium)**

The students all met up at the gym. Yusuke was already there, having been bored out of his mind just waiting for them. But no doubt, no one was more impatient than Monokuma himself, who had been sitting at the podium with a disappointed look on his face.

"What took you guys so long?" Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "Monokuma was losing his sh*t a while ago because you all were late."

"I wasn't aware we had to head to the gym immediately," Awaka noted. "And nevertheless, we still had stuff to talk about so we came late because of that. But now that we're here, what's up?"

"Hold the phone right there!" Monokuma exclaimed, anger on his face. "You expect me to make the announcement for very late and lazy students? Oh hell no! Hell nah! I can't believe you guys! I went through all that effort to say 'please come to the gymnasium' and you come here late! Late I say! Late!"

"You never specified what time we had to go," Akira crossed her arms, staring at Monokuma straight in the eye. "I can't really say you should be angry with us when you should've specified when you want us to go to the gymnasium."

"Ah?" Monokuma looked at Akira, perking his head to the side.

She was right about that. Monokuma never specified when they had to go to the gymnasium, just rather that they should meet at the gymnasium. That's definitely something Monokuma couldn't blame them for.

"But it should've been obvious!" Monokuma declared. "'Please head to the gymnasium' means head to the gymnasium immediately!"

"And how the f*ck are we supposed to know that?" Naoki asked, sighing as he shook his head.

"Watch your potty-mouth mister!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Now, I guess we can all just forget about this and just remember that when I say 'Please head somewhere' you head there immediately? Got it? Remember it? Good good goodie good!"

"Stop this jabbering and get on with it already," Hatsuharu deadpanned, crossing his arms as he narrowed his glance at Monokuma. "You had an announcement didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, right right right," Monokuma nodded, looking down. "Well, now that we got the first part settled about your teenage laziness, my big announcement was this: I have now opened up the second floor for you all to explore. Well, not technically second floor, more so of, a bunch of rooms and stuff. Eh, you'll understand when you see it for yourself."

"So a new world for us to explore?" Natsumi asked. "And Naoki, don't sing on a flying carpet with me. Got it?"

"What the f*ck gave you that idea?" Naoki asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Natsumi.

"In any case," Monokuma grinned. "I thought I should let you all know that after every class trial you complete, a new world will be opened up for you to enjoy life and enjoy what this school has to offer."

"A new world also means new plentiful ways to kill each other," Yusuke smiled before smirking at Monokuma. "Am I right?"

"Oh yes, sure sure sure!" Monokuma giggled. "That's definitely a line I would expect from the Ultimate Gamer Nakashima Yusuke. You're really on the mark when it comes to Killing Games!"

"Just a bunch of visual novel experiences y'know," Yusuke smiled at Monokuma, innocently.

"Interesting, most interesting indeed, puhuhu," Monokuma giggled to himself before suddenly leaving. Yusuke smiled as he turned to the others, some of which gave him suspicious glances but he didn't question it.

"Well in any case," Kenta crossed his arms. "Let's all check out the second floor and the rooms Monokuma opened up for us. Then should be worth the investigation. And who knows? Maybe we'll also find a way out too."

"I agree," Kumiko nodded. "Let's go!"

...

* * *

The students gathered at the elevator, silent. What was originally gated was now open. Two stairs were opened up in case no one wanted to take an elevator. The students were unsure at first but nevertheless they took a peek inside the elevator once it opened up.

Given the circumstances of the first floor, the elevator was as they expected. A little rusty, run-down, and kind of dangerous. Well, it looked pretty dangerous, but Monokuma certainly wouldn't let an elevator happen now, would he?

"Th-This d-doesn't l-look s-safe," Izumi shivered in fright.

"I agree," Kenta gave a firm nod. "I think sticking to the first floor is probably for the best you know? No need to head on to the second floor to check out what other stuff there is."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Monokuma suddenly appeared, his face showing disbelief at what he was hearing. "Seriously? I put in all that effort to help prepare you a new world to explore and you won't take it?"

"Why not?" Hatsuharu asked, crossing his arms. "As I recall, a new world means a new way of killing others. I prefer my chances with the first floor, thank you very much."

"But there's a lot of interesting stuff up there!" Monokuma declared. "You've got to check it out! You seriously got to! I mean, you'll be missing out if don't check it out! Seriously! Hey! Come on now!"

"But...the elevator," Kumiko looked worriedly at the elevator.

"Oh please!" Monokuma sighed shook his head. "What are ya guys? Chickens? Come to the elevator! I'll show you just how stable it is! Come along! Oh please do! Come! Come! ComeComeComeComeComeComeComeCome-"

"Okay!" Nanaho looked at Monokuma with a slight look of irritation on her face. "We'll come. Just to get _you_ to shut up."

"Puha!" Monokuma laughed. "I knew my tactic of annoying the pants off you kids with excessively repeating the same word over again and again would work! Come along! Enjoy the ride! And up we go!"

Monokuma hopped into the elevator as the students went to get on. But before some of them could even go, well, two things had happened. One, Monokuma quickly dressed himself up as some sort of bellboy. Two, Monokuma stopped everyone from getting on. Only six out of 14 of the students got on, and everyone stared at Monokuma, a little confused.

"The max is 6 people," Monokuma declared. "Any more than that and we will have a very obvious Class Trial on our hands!"

"But, you're technically a person right?" Kenta asked Monokuma. Along with Kenta, the other five students in the elevator were Kumiko, Michiyo, Yusuke, Inoue, and Nanaho. And with those six students was Monokuma, who looked back at Kenta after he asked his question.

"I'm a Monokuma, not a person," Monokuma noted before thinking. "Though, would a Monokuma count as a person. I don't know. All I know is that Monokumas don't count in this instance. Especially since we are as light as a teddy elephant."

"A what?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Time to go!" Monokuma exclaimed as he pressed a button and then looked at the other students. "Oh yeah, you guys are going to have to hit the stairs puhuhu."

And then the elevator door closed, leaving the other eight students looking amongst themselves. Then staring at the stairs, how its spiral staircase made it seem like, oh God, how many steps was that going to be...

"Son of a b*tch," Naoki cursed, not even looking forward to walking up the stairs.

* * *

**(Elevator) - Inoue, Kenta, Kumiko, Michiyo, Yusuke**

Meanwhile, within the actual elevator, Monokuma pressed a button to go check out the first stop. Yusuke eyed the elevator, noting how rusty it looked and said nothing. Kenta eyed the elevator, noting how rusty it looked and now began to say something.

"Well, the decor here is... cool I guess," Kenta noted, crossing his arms. "It's got that abandoned feeling after all."

"Mmm, there goes my dreams of seeing a couple kiss in an elevator," Kumiko gave a sad sigh.

"Aw come on you lot," Monokuma groaned, shaking his head. "This is nothing to worry about! So it looks run down or something! That's no problem. It's an elevator. It was meant to move, not for weird sexual preferences."

Monokuma had turned to Kumiko when he said this.

"But I wasn't referring to weird sex-"

"No one cares!" Monokuma declared. "Now pick a spot. Any spot. Only one room to visit. Because I am on a tight schedule so pick one spot that you would be interested in!"

Monokuma headed to the panel where one would had to push buttons to get to places. Most notably, the panel had four different buttons, each lined up accordingly as so:

**Third Floor / Pool**

**First Floor / Tailor Room**

"Whoa whoa, there's a pool here?!" Michiyo grinned before cracking her knuckles. "Oh hell yeah! Let's go there! I can use a good swim for my body. Oh yes. And put that bikini to good use haha! Don't you boys think so?"

"Sure," Yusuke gave a shrug with a slight smirk.

"I guess," Kenta gulped as he blushed.

Inoue remained silent.

"Poolside it is!" Monokuma exclaimed as he pressed the button titled 'Pool'. Then the elevator started moving, and instantly, what came next was a nightmare of noises that caused the students in the elevator to tremble.

_Creak, Screech, Boom Boom, Screech_

"W-What the hell is that?!" Kenta screamed out as the elevator continued to make such an obscene noise. "Is there something living in the elevator shaft or something?!"

"I fear that this may be the end of us," Yusuke shook his head, quite solemnly in fact. "And I didn't get to do much fun stuff either. Rip us big time."

Yusuke sighed as the elevator came to a stop. Monokuma looked at the students. Inoue was just silent, crossing his arms as Kumiko grasped onto him rather terrified. Michiyo looked rather pissed, but that was because Kenta found himself gripping Michiyo's um... balloons. Yusuke on the other hand, looked sad.

"You kids are too much," Monokuma shook his head. "That was so obviously the elevator making that noise. You see, we haven't used this elevators for years until today, so naturally, it would make that kind of noise. Especially since rats build nests in the ventilation shafts and fall off onto the elevator roof and their bodies tend to get caught in the gears and-"

"Okay okay, enough enough," Kumiko looked sick to her stomach. "Enough of that information please!"

"Hey, you guys seemed pretty terrified of that noise," Monokuma shrugged. "Might as well reveal that there are no monsters living in elevator shafts or anything... or are there? Puhuhu..."

"If there is, can I keep it?" Yusuke smiled, crossing his arms.

"Nope!" Monokuma responded as the elevator made a very sad little _'Ding'_. "To the pool we go!"

Monokuma headed out of the elevator door as the other six students carefully stepped out. They expected the elevator to just fall and get destroyed as soon as they did, but it didn't happen. But next time they entered that thing, well, they'll be grabbing some prayers to say.

* * *

**(Third Floor Entrance) - Akira, Awaka, Fujiwara, Hatsuharu, Izumi, Nanaho, Naoki, Ogawa**

Students, Akira, Awaka, Fujiwara, Hatsuharu, Izumi, Nanaho, Naoki, and Ogawa found themselves extremely tired, especially climbing what seemed like a hundred stairs to reach the Third Floor Entrance. And by the time they arrived, most of them collapsed onto the ground with pants.

"For Christ's sakes," Naoki cursed. "Why couldn't this school fund an escalator or hell, a _second_ elevator instead?!"

"Aw, cheer up Naoka," Awaka seemed to have no problem running up a bunch of stairs. To him, it was fresh exercise. Fresh off the barbie! "The way I see it, we can definitely work up our cardiovascular endurance with these stairs. There's no worries! Hakuna Matata!"

"And a Bah Humbug to you too big guy," Naoki rolled his eyes as he groaned.

"In any case, where the f*ck did we end up in?" Ogawa had to give himself time to relax after that straining climb. "Where are the others. And what's with that gated access to the stairs?"

Ogawa gestured to another set of stairs, which was notably gated and locked. Meaning, no one could get in at the time being. Also noted was the elevator door which had notable police tape wrapped as an 'X', making sure no one passed through there.

"And w-w-what about t-this p-police t-tape on the elevator?" Izumi shivered, the police tape causing her to start fearing a bit. "You d-don't th-think s-something h-h-happened t-to th-this s-school d-do y-you?"

"Please, it's probably Monokuma scaring us or something," Nanaho frowned. "At most, I think we should just leave whatever he put there alone. Who knows what annoying racket he might express if we take off the police tape or something."

"Smart decision," Hatsuharu nodded. "But our biggest question as of now is well... Where the bloody hell are the students who took the elevator?"

"It's strange," Fujiwara nodded. "I mean, maybe the elevator is slow and they're slowly making their way up here or something? Or maybe the elevator is stuck and they need our help to-"

"Unlikely," Akira shook her head. "At the very moment, I think we should head back and wait for the six. And then maybe we should investigate together more areas throughout the school."

"Regroup first and then investigate again later?" Hatsuharu asked, crossing his arms. "Very well, I see no problems with that."

"Except there is one problem," Naoki gave a slight disgusted look.

"What's that Naoki?" Hatari asked Naoki.

"We have to walk back down the f*cking stairs again goddammit," Naoki groaned with a large sigh. And as everyone stared at the stairs once again, some of them began to groan.

Yeah. Why wasn't there a second elevator built?

* * *

**(Pool) - I****noue, Kenta, Kumiko, Michiyo, Yusuke**

"_This_ is the pool?" Michiyo looked absolutely disappointed and disgusted. Because the swimming pool she had been so excited about wasn't a swimming pool. It was a swamp. No joke, the pool was green, and it had not been cleaned in a while. There was even moss and mud growing within and all in all, it was in no condition to have swimmers swim in it.

"Yep!" Monokuma exclaimed with a happy look. "Smells good doesn't! Ah! Naturalism. Truly, something many people tend to ignore. Like the beauties of classical music. Or the beauties of Van Gogh. What do we have now? Selfie pics and rap music! Yuk!"

"But," Kenta looked down. "I like selfie pics and rap music."

"In any case," Kumiko blinked. "Are there locker rooms around here? Because if we ever do go swimming, I would like a place where I can change privately."

"We don't need locker rooms anymore silly girl," Monokuma chuckled. "You've got your dormitories. You can just change there and head to the pool and then you'll be fine!"

"Yeah, um, I doubt anyone would want to swim in that," Yusuke gestured to the swamp water that was bubbling. "But thanks for the info Monokuma!"

"Sure sure," Monokuma shrugged. "We also got changing rooms in the Tailor Room if you're so picky about this but whatever! That's the end of the New World tour! So feel free to do whatever you like! Drowning in swamp water is one of them! That would be one nasty way to go, puhuhu!"

"Ah, Monokuma wai-"

Monokuma disappeared without a trace, leaving the other six behind. Then silent, Inoue was the first to head back to the elevator.

"Well this was a complete waste of my time," Inoue noted. "I'm heading back to the cafeteria to wait for what the others may have found. If you would like to join, then feel free to do so. Otherwise, it doesn't matter to me."

Kumiko and Yusuke followed Inoue. Yusuke was of course bored, and Kumiko just wanted to get away from that swamp water. Kenta and Michiyo on the other hand stayed behind, staring at the bubbling swamp water.

Standing still and staring at the pool, Kenta spoke up.

"So, you still want to swim in that pool?" Kenta asked.

"F*ck no," Michiyo turned around and left. "It's nasty as sh*t."

And then two headed off back to the elevator, to meet up with Inoue, Yusuke, and Kumiko, who were going to meet back up with the other students. A chain of meeting up with everyone.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The remaining 14 students met back up at the cafeteria, crossing their arms. No food was being made by Kumiko (thank God) and so far, everyone looked glum. Was there any sort of hopeful escape they could use?

"So, what's the plan?" Natsumi asked with a slight sigh. "Did any of us find like an escape route or something?"

"Well, if we to know that, then we should consider talking about what all of us had found," Hatsuharu spoke, crossing his arms. "I suspect the elevator attendees had a rather fun time in that elevator?"

"Are you kidding?" Kenta asked with a slight look of fear. "There's no way in hell I'm going in that elevator again. I don't think it's stable enough for anyone to be on that thing!"

"The elevator was that bad?" Awaka begin to widen his eyes a bit.

"Sure," Yusuke smiled. "Given with how obnoxiously big you are Awaka, you could potentially cause the elevator to fall to its doom. And then ultimately start the next Class Trial."

Awaka was silent as Akira gave a slight sigh at Yusuke. She's gotten used to Yusuke's little comments and snarks and whatnot. At any rate, her best ordeal now was to avoid reacting much upon it.

"Just ignore him Awaka," Akira shook her head before turning to the others. "Anything else we should all know about? Did any of you find a clue perhaps to what is going on or as to a way out?"

"Well, after we hit the pool," Michiyo noted, scratching her neck. "We just stopped investigating. Especially since the pool was filled with sh*t and stuff!"

"It was highly comparable to an ogre's swamp," Inoue added, crossing his arms. "Well, maybe because it probably was."

This caused Naoki to snicker a bit as Inoue looked at Naoki, his mask staring directly at the Ultimate Film Director. And the posture to which he stared was highly comparable to that of Inoue raising an eyebrow.

"Is something funny?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah, just, didn't realize I guy like you would know that movie heh..." Naoki began to trail off upon seeing that Inoue was clearly unamused with anything. "...Heh. Heh. Ahem. Anyway, continue."

"We investigated the scary elevator and the swamp," Kenta shrugged. "And that's basically it. We would've went to the Tailor Room, but we didn't. Cause we thought we had to meet back here...and also because I wanted to avoid the new rooms as quick as possible."

"So, no one checked the Tailor Room?" Fujiwara asked before shaking her head. "Well, what are we waiting for? We should-"

"I checked the Tailor Room actually," Hatari spoke up as everyone turned to her.

"You did?" Nanaho raised an eyebrow at Hatari. "Didn't you come with us to check the Third Floor after we went up the stairs? Which I should add, was closed and gated off, so we couldn't really investigate much."

"Well, I went to the other set of stairs," Hatari noted. "So I guess the two stairs lead to different places. Which is rather strange. But I can say for certain that the left set of stairs would lead to both the Tailor Room and the Pool. So in any case, if we should avoid the elevator, we can feel free to use those stairs."

"Unless you all feel like collapsing by the time you make it to the top," Naoki crossed his arms. It was an honest and very well-respected opinion. "Cause sh*t you not, those stairs were Hell!"

"Either risk dying in an elevator or die from stairs," Fujiwara crossed her arms in thought. "I see more chances dying in an elevator. Because that would be an awesome ride to your death!"

"F-Fujiwara," Izumi shivered looking at Fujiwara. "P-P-Please d-don't j-joke l-like th-that..."

"In any case," Hatsuharu cleared his throat as he reverted the conversation back to Hatari. "Hatari. Do tell us what you found in the Tailor Room."

Hatari gave a nod. Then she began to recollect the knowledge she had began to remember. Ah yes. Wasting space so I can increase word counts and make this paragraph fill up two lines. There we go.

"Well, the Tailor Room was actually filled with mannequins," Hatari nodded. "And a bunch of clothing too. So I guess if we should feel tired with our own clothing, the clothing in the Tailor Room would suffice wonderfully."

"Brilliant!" Fujiwara seemed rather excited about that. Maybe she referenced a meme or something.

"I also noticed that the nurse's office was officially opened," Hatsuharu crossed his arms. "But I haven't bothered to check that either. So unless after this meeting, if you would all like to check the area out, it is highly recommended that you should do so."

"So we got a pool that sucks, an elevator that sucks, stairs that sucks, a medical office that no one checked, and a Tailor Room that also sucks," Michiyo listed off. "There is no escape. We're all f*cking dead everyone. Dead!"

"Well, I'm sure we can use the new things we found sort of to our advantage," Kenta noted before grinning. "I mean, we got a Tailor Room so no doubt we can see some nice sexy-"

"Kenta," Nanaho frowned as she held up her Disciplinary Stick. "If you value your life, I recommend you don't finish that sentence."

Kenta quickly gulped and kept his mouth shut. Revolutionary, he may be, Kenta was still like any high school anime male. To be exact, any anime male with raging, lustful hormones. Oh la la.

"Hormones aside," Ogawa tipped his fedora down. "The Revolutionaire's got a point. We might as well start using these locations as something to enjoy in. Starting with the nurse's office. So anyone want to join me in checking that place out?"

"Pass," Nanaho shook her head, clearing not wanting to be even near Ogawa.

"I d-don't d-do w-well w-with m-medical th-things," Izumi shivered.

"I would be happy to oblige," Akira noted at Ogawa as Yusuke popped up behind her and Ogawa with a smile.

"Same goes here," Yusuke smiled.

"Guess we got a team to check that out," Kenta noted. "So I think the rest of us would go ahead and check out some other places that we got going. As a double-check measure."

He cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Kenta began. "Revolutionary student meeting! Dismissed!"

Everyone turned to Kenta with a strange look. Looks that eventually caused Kenta to look down in embarrassment and clear his throat once more. That little heat in his words now fading.

"Um, that means go do your thing," Kenta sighed.

"Should've said that earlier," Ogawa shrugged before leaving with Akira and...sigh...Yusuke. It was Ogawa who sighed. Especially since its ya know, Yusuke.

* * *

**(Tailor Room) - Hatsuharu, Inoue **

The first thing Hatsuharu and Inoue did was investigate the Tailor Room. Because they both believed that two heads were better than one Hatari head. So in other words, it was time to double check for any clues. And just like Hatari described:

The Tailor Room was no doubt an area that needed a heavy description, especially since we weren't introduced to it last chapter. Just as Hatari had described, the Tailor Room was filled with mannequins and a neat set of clothing set in drawers, on tables, and some even neatly packed together into a pile. And the color scheme was undoubtedly green, which made Hatsuharu glance around for a moment before turning to Inoue.

"Now this is rather invigorating," Hatsuharu noted.

"It would seem so," Inoue gave a slight nod. "Considering some of the areas we've seen today, I think this place is a nice change of pace... How unlike my tastes. And the smell. It's like any mall I've been to."

"Yes, it does smell like some lower-class's shopping center," Hatsuharu shook his head before glancing at the clothing. "The clothing is rather lower-class as well. I must leave to avoid all this lower-class influence."

"We're trapped in a school and attempting to find a way out and all you're thinking about is social status?" Inoue spoke up, a tone of disbelief. "I expected better from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I expected much better."

"Hmph," Hatsuharu shook his head. "I guess I had some influence rubbed off me the wrong way when it comes to my...insecurities. At any rate, let's keep searching and search quicker at that. I rather spend less time here than needed."

Inoue was silent for a moment as he continued to look around.

"...Will do..." Inoue responded as he looked around several corners to find a trapdoor or a clue or something of value. Hatsuharu crossed his arms as he watched Inoue work. Truthfully, his whole thing about social status was a farce. He didn't care really. All he cared was watching Inoue. Watching what made Inoue tick. Watching what the Ultimate ? could offer. What made the Ultimate ? seem so... familiar.

"...So why do you wear that mask?" Hatsuharu asked. His curiosity was genuine. There was no doubt about that. But inside, Hatsuharu wanted to know more about who Inoue Tadayoshi was.

And Inoue paused what he was doing as he turned to Hatsuharu.

"Why not?" was his response as Inoue continued looking around for clues. "Can't everyone have a unique fashion sense once in a while? Hell, you wear rich man's clothing to school and you don't seeing anyone complaining about that."

"Because unlike yours, it's not as uncommon as you may think," Hatsuharu noted. "But yours is a Halloween costume. There has to be a larger story than that."

Inoue stopped what he was doing and turned to Hatsuharu. The two facing each other, both of them trying to read each other. Hatsuharu eyed every aspect of Inoue's clothing as Inoue eyed Hatsuharu's expressions before speaking up:

"Hatsuharu," Inoue began. "Did you invite me to investigate the Tailor Room just so you can investigate me?"

"You can't blame a man for being curious," Hatsuharu darkened his gaze at Inoue.

The two were silently peering at each other. Hatsuharu was visibly frustrated at trying to gather what kind of evidence he could pick up from Inoue. Inoue on the other hand was annoyed. Although his mask hid that facial expression, it was already clear from the sound of his voice.

"Hatsuharu," Inoue spoke his name. "A man's secret was always meant to be kept just that. A secret. Any prying or investigating can eventually leave you on the wrong side of the tracks."

"Is that a threat?" Hatsuharu raised an eyebrow at Inoue, a little bit surprised at how Inoue was acting.

"No, a warning," Inoue replied before walking out of the Tailor Room and leaving Hatsuharu with one last message. "Thanks for the invite Hatsuharu."

Hatsuharu stayed behind, giving a slight smirk at Inoue. Truly. Someone who was rather very interesting. Inoue was a man full of secrets. And for him being so familiar to him... heh. He just couldn't wait to unmask that Inoue Tadayoshi.

...

* * *

**(Nurse's Office) - Akira, Ogawa, Yusuke**

The nurse's office was a rather more interesting ordeal. Being the fact that its main color scheme was pink, hearts served as the main decoration, and Akira, Ogawa, and Yusuke could only just stare at what the nurse's office had offered.

There were medical cabinets filled with pills. There was a mini-fridge on the bottom of one of the medical cabinets. And there were six hospital beds, plenty for everyone to use! And Ogawa could only blink as he began to examine the area.

"Well, this place doesn't look like it needs much investigating," Ogawa noted. "Don't you guys think?"

"We should at least scan the place," Akira noted. "Just to be sure. You never know what kind of clue could be hiding right under our noses. Especially in a small room like this."

"You're so smart Akira!" Yusuke smiled at the Ultimate Law Enforcer. "You see. It's one of the reasons I enjoy when I listen to you. You just know how to make this Killing Game feel like a video game. I just wonder what you're going to do next."

Yusuke gave an uncomfortable smile that caused Ogawa to wince and cringe. Akira on the other hand blankly stared at him.

"Well, thanks, I guess?" Akira asked as she began to examine each of the medical supplies before sighing and shaking her head. "Well this is certainly troublesome. Most of the medical supplies in this cabinet are poisons. Looks like Monokuma has given us more opportunities to murder each other given these poisons."

"F*ck, and now Yusuke knows about them," Ogawa cursed as he sighed, tipping his fedora.

"Wow, you guys would think so little of me?" Yusuke asked with a shake of his head. "It's like you guys are trying to not get me to kill or something."

"Well that's the point dumb*ss!" Ogawa frowned at Yusuke, who merely sighed at him.

"Ogawa," Yusuke sighed. "What happened? We were such good friends. Ah well. Poison is a boring kill anyway, so you can at least trust that logic. Yes?"

"We were good friends before we learned you moved the f*cking naked body and got Ryu killed!" Ogawa yelled at Yusuke.

"My god," Yusuke shook his head with a sigh. "I knew mafia boss lords held grudges long. But long to the point of constantly repeating it? It's so boring. Ogawa. You should know already that this was not out of ill-content. I did it for fun after all."

"That's the goddamn problem you dumb*ss!" Ogawa yelled. "You did it for fun! You moved a f*cking dead body, got someone killed...for _fun_! That's just f*cking sick!"

"Enough," Akira told both Ogawa and Yusuke, staring at them with harsh stares. "If you two aren't going to help find a clue, then I suggest you two leave. I'll find a clue myself, with or without your help."

"Ouch," Yusuke shook his head. "So cold. Ah well. If that's what you want Akira, I guess I'll leave. And about the poison...I make no promises. After all, maybe I can make something fun out-"

"Shut the f*ck up and leave," Ogawa began to drag Yusuke by the arm as the two left. But not before Ogawa yelled out to Akira. "Akira! Lock that damn medical cabinet or at least hide all the poison please!"

Akira was silent when Ogawa said this. Then she turned to the medical cabinet in thought.

...

* * *

**(First Floor) - Inoue**

Inoue Tadayoshi found himself walking downstairs. That moment with Hatsuharu. Gah. It put him in a rather bitter mood. How dare that Hatsuharu think he can just go and pry into his personal life. For f*ck's sake-

"Inoue?" a voice caused Inoue to look up.

Wouldn't you know it? It was Kumiko, who stared at Inoue, a little concerned upon seeing him walk in a rather glum mood. She struggled to say something as Inoue stared at her. Then finally gaining at least something to say, Kumiko spoke up to Inoue.

"I heard you went to the Tailor Room with Hatsuharu," Kumiko spoke with a slight nod. "Did you find anything?"

"...No..." was Inoue's reply as he walked past her, Kumiko looking rather worried for her friend. She considered following him but really, was it the right move? Surely Inoue needed his time alone.

...

Yes. That's exactly what she was going to do. She was going to let him have his peaceful time alone. That's all that mattered and that's all he probably needed at the moment. Just some time alone.

...

* * *

**Students Left: 14**

* * *

Anzai Akira - The Ultimate Law Enforcer

Fujiwara Natsumi - The Ultimate YouTuber

Hamano Hatsuharu - The Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hatari Todou - The Ultimate Supermodel

Inoue Tadayoshi - The Ultimate ?

Kaito Awaka - The Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Konno Michiyo - The Ultimate Biker

Murakami Nanaho - The Ultimate Teacher

Nakajima Kenta - The Ultimate Revolutionaire

Nakamura Izumi - The Ultimate Writer

Nakashima Yusuke - The Ultimate Gamer

Ogawa Makoto - The Ultimate Godfather

Sakamoto Naoki - The Ultimate Film Director

Saruwatari Kumiko - The Ultimate Matchmaker


End file.
